We meet again
by Avelyn Lauren
Summary: What would happen if soemone didn't want Syaoron and Sakura together? What would happen if... SS Finally finished!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I believe that clamp does. I just felt like getting another story going because I just finished one of the others that I did for fanfic. I like to have a lot of different things that I am working on anyways.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Tomoyo scanned the front of the fair grounds for her friend. It had been two years since she had seen Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo had been in Hong Kong with her Okaasan and Otousan when they were transferred. She had talked with her in the phone but that wasn't the same as seeing her. She wondered if she had changed any. She wondered how Sakura's clothes were doing because she hadn't made any for awhile.  
  
I wonder if I can talk her into.."  
  
"Tomoyo!" A voice screamed.  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo and Sakura threw their arms around each other.  
  
"I'm so glad you're here!" Sakura took off her skates.  
  
Tomoyo looked at what Sakura wearing. The dark pink short sleeve kinomo shirt was worn with black shorts that went to her mid thighs. "Nice outfit, Saku'."  
  
"Thanks." Sakura smiled. Her emerald eyes held a shine that they hadn't seen since the whole gang was together.  
  
"You ready to go in?" Sakura began to lead the way into the grounds.  
  
Tomoyo watched as Sakura passed by only to see all the guys that didn't have girls with they followed her with their eyes. The girls that weren't with guys were jealous. All Sakura had to do was wag her little finger and she could have her pick of any man that came along. Sakura seemed to not notice though.  
  
"Hey Sakura, what would you say if I were to ask you to come back to Hong Kong with me?" Tomoyo asked after they had plated some of the games.  
  
"I'd love to. I would get to see you more often. I would have too ask Otousan though." Sakura smiled.  
  
"Oh great! Look there's a Ferris wheel!" Tomoyo pointed directly ahead of her.  
  
While they waited in line the girls heard a familiar voice behind them. Sakura turned around to see who the voice belonged to. "Eriol?"  
  
"Next." A bored voice interrupted the question.  
  
"I believe that you are up." Eriol commented.  
  
He watched the two girls go up and climbed into the gondola. He couldn't believe how the girls, no not girls, had filled out in the last 7 years. Both of them had perfect curves. Even with what they were wearing obviously covered up quite a bit you could still see some.  
  
They were moved up with the next gondola went up allowing Eriol to enter followed. The next person they saw didn't surprise them. His messy brown hair would give him away anywhere as well as his amber eyes that always seemed to hold a dangerous fire. There was something about him that had change though. He might have been wearing blue jeans and loose fitting white t-shirt that covered his physique except for his arms that were well muscled. "Syaoron." Was all Sakura whispered.  
  
He climbed into the gondola beside Eriol. A few minutes later they were up in the air going round and round.  
  
The girls were talking in their seat above the boys. "Wow don't they look good!" Tomoyo whispered.  
  
Sakura nodded her head in agreement. "That they do."  
  
"I wonder when they arrived here." Tomoyo thought out loud.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
In the cart below them Syaoron sat quietly thinking. "Hey, Sakura looks Bonnie doesn't she?" Eriol asked in his head.  
  
"Bonnie? When did you go to Ireland Hiragwaza?" Syaoron asked back mentally blushing all the while.  
  
"So you do my cute little.."  
  
"Don't you dare think that or say that." Syaoron growled.  
  
"Why?" Eriol inquired innocently.  
  
About that time the Ferris wheel stopped and everyone got off. "Eriol what are you doing here?" Sakura questioned mentally.  
  
Eriol looked at her surprised. "Don't look so surprised." She chided again mentally.  
  
"What else can you do daughter o' mine?" Sakura growled at him.  
  
Tomoyo looked from Eriol to Sakura. "Sakura what are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing." Sakura shook her head only to find herself squashed along with Tomoyo.  
  
"You two look fantastic. Seven years have done wonders for you." Eriol spoke.  
  
It was Syaoron's turn afterwards to hug Sakura. "Syaoron, when did you get here?" She hadn't seen him in so long.  
  
"I arrived today. My training is complete. Since I can't take over officially until I'm 18 Okaasan said I could take a vacation." He answered letting her go and was about to hug Tomoyo until they saw that she was holding a camcorder.  
  
"Tomoyo?" Sakura asked without finishing the question.  
  
"I had it in my purse Sakura." Tomoyo answered knowing full well that they boys would be there today.  
  
Every one of them was sweatdropping as they tried to get away from the camera which of course the other three knew that was a futile attempt. Tomoyo seemed to have a sixth instinct when it came to her video camera and where the action was at the moment.  
  
"I found you Sakura."  
  
"Tom, do you think that you could put that thing away?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Awww, but they haven't been here in seven years. I just want to have a little fun."  
  
Sakura narrowed her eyes and said something to make the camera disappear.  
  
"Sakura that's no fair! I wanted to tape all of us together just like in the old days."  
  
Eriol walked up behind them. "What's going on and where's your camera? Not that I want to see it but I know you and you don't put that thing away."  
  
Syaoron agreed with Eriol. "Sakura did something to make it disappear." Tomoyo whined.  
  
Syaoron grinned. "I didn't see anything like her wand come out or sense any of her cards."  
  
"Li you really haven't been paying attention have you." Eriol asked grimly. He knew what this meant. Sakura's powers were growing. She was part of what he had been sensing since he arrived in Tomoeda.  
  
"What?" Li growled. He hated being left out of the loop.  
  
"Talk to him in your mind Sakura." Eriol prodded her mentally.  
  
"Hey, Syaoron. I don't know what to say. After..." She stopped when she saw his expression. It was a mixture of something between shock and disbelief.  
  
"Why does everyone keep looking at me like that when I do that?" She asked out loud.  
  
"When you do what?" Tomoyo prodded. "What did you do with my camera?"  
  
Sakura smiled and said something under her breath. The camera appeared but in her hands and not Tomoyo's hands. "You only get it back as long as you promise not to film us anymore today."  
  
Tomoyo nodded her head. She knew that Saku' had become quite strong with her powers. She didn't think that she had become this strong.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
Sakura come on out." Tomoyo called.  
  
"Tomoyo we don't have to have a battle costume every time I go out to fight." Sakura looked at the terribly elaborate embroidery that had gone into it.  
  
"I like it though. I get to tape you in the outfit and you always look great!" Tomoyo gushed with her camera rolling.  
  
Sakura sweat dropped as she pulled out her staff and called for fly to go out to the penguin park. The park had definitely seen more than it's fair share of battles. When she arrived there though she wasn't thinking about the camera rolling. She was thinking about the man that was after her and her cards this time. However they made a mistake. Otousan. The person that wanted to attack her this time went after her onichan and p.  
  
She waited for a few moments before she called forth light. She could now see everything that was going on around her. "Ah you take all the fun out of it." The man commented.  
  
She looked to her left to see her onichan and otousan tied to some stakes. "We fight and with no magic either. I know I can't get to you through magic. You're very good and you've become far too powerful. I don't think that they realize what they have gotten themselves into."  
  
"Who doesn't know what they have gotten themselves into?" Sakura asked. She had been trying to find out who was after her for two months now. There was always somebody different.  
  
"Why should I tell you?" The man was now in fighting stance.  
  
"Evidently you have no idea what you are in for either." She eventually did find out who was after her. She took care of them as well. Her onichan and otousan were safe as well. They would never be messed with again on her account.  
  
-End flashback-  
  
Tomoyo left right after that. She couldn't know what Sakura had learned in the last two years. She had been training non stop. Waking up early in the mornings she would go down to an empty field that she could hide in and train for several hours and not just in magic either.  
  
Sakura shook her head again out of the memories. There had been other attacks after Tomoyo left but her friends didn't know about them. They were always after her and her cards.  
  
"Hey Sakura, you seem so far away right now." Tomoyo's voice brought her back.  
  
Eriol smiled sadly at his daughter. He had just seen into some of the things in her mind and they troubled him. "Sakura where's Kero?"  
  
Sakura answered, "Where do you think?" She was covering up her thoughts.  
  
Out of the woods now they walked into some of the cheerleaders that Sakura was the leader of. "Hey, Sakura." The one that caused her the most problems was saying and eyeing Syaoron. "Who's the hunk?"  
  
"Don't even think about it." Sakura warned.  
  
- - - Okay guys seeing that I have no clue where this story is going you will have to bear with me. I don't know what I am doing seeing that I have never written a CCS fanfic either. I usually stick to Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys. You really have to give me an honest review please. Could someone please tell me if I spelled Eriol's last name correctly? 


	2. Chapter 2

Out of the woods now they walked into some of the cheerleaders that Sakura was the leader of. "Hey, Sakura." The one that caused her the most problems was saying and eyeing Syaoron. "Who's the hunk?"  
  
"Don't even think about it." Sakura warned.  
  
Wow 8 reviews for one chapter! I can't believe that one! Thank you guys!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own cardcaptors. I think clamp does. I think. Anyways I'm just experimenting with this story.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Don't even think about what?" The cheerleader was trying to look as innocent as possible. She however wasn't' very successful at it.  
  
"That sounds like a challenge, Kinomoto." The girl commented casually.  
  
At this point Eriol and Syaoron were trying to let out a small bit of their aura trying to calm down Sakura's that was pulsating so bad that Syaoron had to step back. 'Where did that come from?' Li thought.  
  
Tomoyo was kind of confused looking at her best friend. "Sakura weren't we getting ready to eat?" She asked to distract her friend.  
  
Eriol agreed with Tomoyo. They hadn't really been planning to eat after they got through with that last ride but now was just as good a time as any. Syaoron took her arm and began to guide her another direction. "This isn't over." A yell came from behind them.  
  
"What was that Sakura?" the messy haired man asked.  
  
Sakura looked at her friend. "It was nothing." When Syaoron looked into her eyes really for the first time since he had arrived he didn't see the sweet innocent girl that she once was. He didn't see the clumsy girl that she had been at one time. In fact he didn't even recognize her emerald eyes. She had changed.  
  
Tomoyo noticed all of this with observation when they had stopped to ask her about what had happened. At one time Sakura would have blushed three shades of red to have him look at her directly like that now she didn't. Her tan complexion stayed just as it was.  
  
"Let's eat guys." Sakura broke the gaze.  
  
Eriol walked behind with Tomoyo while Sakura and Syaoron were walking in front of them. "Tomoyo, do you know of anything that has happened to her in the last few years." Eriol was concerned.  
  
"No. When you two left we laughed and talked a lot. Everything was fine or so I thought. A couple of years after you two left she came to my house all tired from something. I think that it was her magic had been drained. She never talked about what happened."  
  
"Thanks." It didn't look like Tomoyo knew the extent of Sakura's powers now. He didn't think he knew. Something told him that he would soon find out.  
  
Later that evening Sakura told all of her friends goodbye and went into the house to check on Kero. He always seemed to be hungry. She hadn't been home all day. Touya hadn't either. Otousan was on another archeological trip somewhere.  
  
"Sakura! I'm hungry. When am I going to eat?" He flew down just as soon as he heard the door close.  
  
"I'm fixing you something to eat right now." Sakura answered.  
  
"Julian called to say that he and Touya were working at the company late." Kero informed her.  
  
"I figured he would. I'll call his wife and see how she is doing." Sakura answered without thinking really. Touya had finally married three years ago. Of all people he would choose he happened to pick her elementary teacher. She wondered how much he actually knew about her.  
  
"Dinners ready Kero. I'm going to go finish some homework." The school year was almost up. That meant that she would be able to devote more time to her training when summer came. "I think I will call otousan while I'm at it." She checked the time.  
  
She pulled out her books before she picked up her phone to dial her father's number. "Hey Otousan." She said after he picked up.  
  
"Sakura, what are you up to?" He asked. He wondered why she calling.  
  
"Homework. I was wondering if you would mind if I went to Hong Kong with Tomoyo?" She inquired.  
  
"Sure that shouldn't be a problem. When will you go?" he answered with a smile. Ever since her friend had left she had become more distant every day. She needed somebody to talk to or something. His daughter remained active but she was never late anymore to anything, she was up before the sun, and she went to bed after the sun. He had not been able to figure out how early she had been getting up. She seemed to be fine to him but he knew that seemed to go a long way.  
  
"Thanks." She smiled. "I will probably go after school is out on Friday." She was looking at her school book now.  
  
"What are you studying?" he wasn't quite sure. She took advanced classes in everything. However with math she could be up all night trying to figure out what the problem was at times.  
  
"Algebra." She answered. "How was your day in the field?"  
  
"It was good. Listen sweetheart I have to go. Aishterou." He told her before he hung up the phone.  
  
"Aisheterou Otousan." She hung up her end of the line.  
  
-The next morning-  
  
Kero watched his mistress leave with concern in his eyes. She hadn't slept but three hours last night. 'How are her powers growing when she isn't even sleeping enough?' He thought back to a time when it would have taken a bulldozer to wake her up. Now all it took was the drop of a pin. She didn't go through the house screaming 'hoe' anymore that she was late. Her Oniichan didn't even call her kaijuu anymore. Kero flew out the window to follow her. He had to make sure that she would do alright.  
  
-Syaoron-  
  
Li was sleeping in his old apartment that his mother had kept for him after he moved away from Japan. He was awakened by a powerful aura that felt familiar to him. He didn't remember it being this strong though. He changed into his ceremonial robes before he left to see what was going on.  
  
'That is one strong aura. I wonder who it is.' He followed it until he found it not too far from where he lived.  
  
There was a field that had been almost forgotten it looked like. Whoever was here made a good choice. This field was hidden enough that but very few people knew about it. He climbed up to a tree as to better see what was going on. In the center sat a young woman that looked a lot like Sakura, infect when he looked again he was sure that it was her. Her pink aura was vibrating all over the place. In a circle around her it looked like all of her cards were there being summoned at once. 'This is dangerous. Should I stop her?'  
  
"I thought I sensed you yesterday, gaki." Kero hovered nearby.  
  
"Syaoron growled. "What are you doing here, stuffed animal?"  
  
Following my Mistress." Kero answered simply without telling much.  
  
"Does she know that you are here?"  
  
"I'm sure that she does. I'm sure that she knows you're here as well. I don't think but I don't know that she can hear our conversation though."  
  
Syaoron did a double take at what was just said. "Did you say that you are not sure whether she can hear the conversation?"  
  
"She's changed a lot Li. Remember how she used to be?" Li nodded his head looking at the girl. "She's nothing like that anymore. She's changed."  
  
"How? What happened to her?"  
  
"When you left she started to take some martial arts classes. Soon after that though she began to train early in the morning. She has also been at the top of her class in all of her subjects for the past three years." Kero told him only some of what had been going on.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling that you're not telling me everything?" he muttered.  
  
"Because I'm not." Kero answered.  
  
He looked at the time. "It's time for me to train stuffed animal."  
  
Syaoron jumped down from the tree into Sakura's aura. Now he knew that she was aware of his presence because the cards went back into their card form. "What are you doing here Li?"  
  
Li grimaced. She hadn't called him that since his grade school days. "I'm training. What about you?"  
  
"The same." She answered. "You want to train together?"  
  
"Sure why not?"  
  
He pulled out his ofuda while she pulled her wand to the front and then seemed to decide not to use the wand.  
  
"What are you doing Saku'?" He asked.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
Two hours later with a mixture of martial arts and magic both of them were ready for a break. The way her powers had grown scared and impressed him. "You did good. You didn't even use your wand."  
  
"You didn't do that bad yourself." She responded.  
  
Eriol then showed up at the scene clapping his hands for a match well done. "When did you get here?" Syaoron growled.  
  
"He arrived about twenty minutes ago." Sakura answered.  
  
"You held back daughter." He looked at her.  
  
Syaoron looked shocked. "That was her holding back!"  
  
Sakura grinned at him. "You mean to say that you had trouble keeping up with me?" She teased.  
  
"Yes my cute little....."  
  
"Don't even say it Hiiragaziwa." He commanded mentally.  
  
"Well well. It looks like I have found three of the most powerful sorcerers in Japan." A voice broke through there thoughts causing them to turn around. - - - Okay guys that is the end of the chapter here. Give me a good and honest review. Could someone tell me how to spell I love you in Japanese. I need to get a Japanese dictionary I guess. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Yes my cute little....."  
  
"Don't even say it Hiiragaziwa." He commanded mentally.  
  
"Well well. It looks like I have found three of the most powerful sorcerers in Japan." A voice broke through there thoughts causing them to turn around. -  
  
Disclaimer: Konichewa! You know that I don't own them. They're just a lot of fun to write!  
  
Arigato for all of the reviews!  
  
One more note. I'm American and I haven't seen the Japanese version of CCS. You have to forgive me if you catch some of the American version names. I do hear that the Japanese version is much better. I don't know though so I'll have to take you guy's word for it.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
What's the matter Sakura?" The voice taunted from seeming everywhere.  
  
"What do you want?" Li yelled into the air trying to sense where the voice was coming from.  
  
"He's in the trees." Sakura whispered into his mind,  
  
Eriol joined in the mental conversation. "Do you know who this guy is?"  
  
"I think so. He's a slippery snake." She commented back. Sakura pulled out one of her cards. "Windy pull him out of the trees!" She called out breaking the mental conversation. A wind blew all through the trees bringing out the person or thing that it sought.  
  
"Well your powers have grown have to say Sakura." The man floated toward Sakura.  
  
"You're not coming near me. Freeze!" She yelled.  
  
"Element! Lightning!" Li brought his sword down in the card. Lightning struck the already frozen man.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!!" The man fell down in a burning blaze of smoky steam all around them.  
  
"Windy! Blow the smoke away!" She ordered.  
  
An instant later there was a strong wind doing just that.  
  
Eriol touched the man's neck to check for a pulse. "He's alive but his power has been greatly drained." Eriol commented. He silently cast a spell that would keep the man from conjuring up his powers.  
  
Eriol looked where Sakura had been only to find her missing. Simultaneously Li realized that she was missing. "Where'd she go?" Li was confused.  
  
"I don't know. She'll show up again soon enough." Eriol suggested that they take the man to the hospital.  
  
Eriol disappeared leaving the man at the hospital door. He returned immediately to find Li and Kero arguing.  
  
"Enough! Kero will you tell us what is going on with Sakura." Eriol ordered as Clow Reed.  
  
"She's changed Clow. There was nothing I could do to stop it." Kero answered sadly floating down to the ground.  
  
"What do you mean? How has she changed?" Li asked.  
  
"It was after you left. She was fighting someone. A magical fight. He was a powerful person. He had been hurting people here and she wanted to stop him. She had said something that she had to prove that she was capable of doing this on her own. She wouldn't let me come to watch the battle. It wasn't that far from Tomoyo's house. She went there to rest and regain her magic." Kero paused as he sadly shook his head and began to change into his true form.  
  
"Keroberos. It's alright. Keep going." Eriol was the one talking to him.  
  
"No, it's not alright. Gomen. Clow-san." Kero continued. "I didn't let her do the next battle without me going with her. It was the last battle that she allowed me to fight alongside her. It was the last time that Yue fought with as well. We defeated him. I guess it was only temporarily. She has been training and fighting her battles alone since then. This has been happening for the last five years. Two years ago Tomoyo had to go with her mother to Hong Kong. I'm sure that you already know that Tomoyo just returned from there." He paused once again before continuing. "A few months ago someone kidnapped her family. They tried to force her to use her magic to do something that she didn't want to do. If it hadn't been for mirror then she wouldn't have been able to get away with what she did."  
  
"What did she do Kero?" Li asked.  
  
"She ..... She used mirror to replicate herself and to make him believer that she was willing to do whatever he wanted. If she hadn't been he would have her Touya and Okaasan. She managed to release them and told them to stay still. She didn't even pull out her wand. She used float to get them up in the air where he would not look for them. They saw the whole battle. She eventually destroyed enough of his magic that he disappeared into thin air." Keroberos finished the story while they sat in silence.  
  
"What happened after that?" Eriol urged him on.  
  
"She withdrew into herself. For some reason she is becoming even more powerful and she's running on a few hours of sleep a night; yet she is becoming more powerful."  
  
The last statement was what really got their attention. "You mean that she is not sleeping?" Li inquisitioned shocked.  
  
"She slept for three hours last night. It doesn't help that there have been about four of five people through the years that have tried to take her cards." Kero stated.  
  
"What? She did that with three hours of sleep last night?" Eriol was shocked. This was not good.  
  
"You guys might want to pack to get ready to leave. I have a feeling that she will finish her exams today. She will want to get tomboy out of here. She has become powerful enough to transport herself from place to place. I don't think that she is powerful enough to teleport other people yet. Don't tell her I said anything to you. She wouldn't be very happy with me." Kero changed into a little stuffed animal.  
  
Eriol and Li watched Kerop fly off. "Well what do you think?" Li asked.  
  
"Well my cute litter descendant, something feels off. I think we better pack."  
  
"Weir knows how to fly the plane. We should be getting out of here by tonight." Li informed Eriol.  
  
-Later that night-  
  
"How'd you do on your exams Sakura?" Tomoyo asked after they were a thousand feet in the air.  
  
"They'll send me a notice when the get the test scores." Sakura say back.  
  
"Sakura!" A muffled sound came from her bag.  
  
"Ooops." She smiled a little.  
  
"Sakura! How could you forget that I was in there?" He popped out of the bag gasping for breath. "I'm hungry! When are we going to eat?"  
  
Sakura handed him a chocolate bar.  
  
Kero had just finished the bar when he sensed a magical aura coming near him. He looked to see that Sakura was fighting sleep.  
  
Eriol also saw this and put a small sleeping spell on her. Li watched over her carefully not wanting to let her out of his sight. "My cute little.."  
  
"Hiiragaziwa." He warned. They were talking mentally.  
  
"You know it will be okay. I'll just have to make sure that she gets to sleep."  
  
"I know. I'm just worried about her." Li thought.  
  
-Tomoyo-  
  
Tomoyo was looking at the two boys that sat on the other side of her. She could sense that they were talking to each other. 'Why can I sense what they are doing?' She was thinking.  
  
Eriol looked at her when he heard that thought. "Tomoyo it's alright. We were talking about Sakura."  
  
She was surprised when pushed the thoughts into her head. "But how Eriol? I shouldn't be able to do this?" She questioned mentally.  
  
"I don't know. I think that you have some powers that are beginning to emerge."  
  
"Well what are they?" She thought out loud.  
  
"I don't know." Eriol whispered.  
  
"We'll find out." Li promised her.  
  
The plane had been flying smoothly until just now. They must have hit some turbulence they all thought.  
  
Sakura was awakened by the jolt....  
  
- - -  
  
Gomen I couldn't resist. Another cliffhanger! What's going to happen next? Oh well I guess I will have to wait and see along with you guys!  
  
You know the drill! Give me a good and honest review. 


	4. chapter 4

Tomoyo was looking at the two boys that sat on the other side of her. She could sense that they were talking to each other. 'Why can I sense what they are doing?' She was thinking.  
  
Eriol looked at her when he heard that thought. "Tomoyo it's alright. We were talking about Sakura."  
  
She was surprised when pushed the thoughts into her head. "But how Eriol? I shouldn't be able to do this?" She questioned mentally.  
  
"I don't know. I think that you have some powers that are beginning to emerge."  
  
"Well what are they?" She thought out loud.  
  
"I don't know." Eriol whispered.  
  
"We'll find out." Li promised her.  
  
The plane had been flying smoothly until just now. They must have hit some turbulence they all thought.  
  
Sakura was awakened by the jolt....  
  
Previous chapter________________________  
  
MoonMaiden625- Don't worry there will be stronger guys out there for her to fight soon enough!  
  
Little Pink Boo  
  
Demi-kaijuu- I can't wait for the next chapter of your story!  
  
Yingfa0492  
  
Anjuliet  
  
Arigato for all the reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. I believe that clamp does but I'm not quite sure. Anyways they are too much fun to write and I love an open field when it comes to creativity!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Sakura was awakened by the jolt. She felt a storm brewing outside and it was a powerful one at that. She could feel a magical energy in the air that didn't belong to anyone around her.  
  
Eriol and Syaoron felt it as well. Eriol began to chant some kind of protection spell but it wasn't fast enough. The plane lights went out quite suddenly.  
  
Sakura called her light card out. Just as she did that the plane started to fall. "Erase!" She called out.  
  
Li called upon his powers of levitation for himself while Eriol supported Tomoyo. Sakura had called forth the float card.  
  
Lightning had begun to strike all around them getting dangerously close to each of the people that had been flying on the plane. Li pulled out the card that he wanted. "Element lightning!" he pointed the direction that he wanted it to go and the plan seemed to work. The strong electrical magnetism pulled the storm away from them.  
  
Sakura selected another card. "Create make a boat for us to land safely in." A pink boat with a green rim appeared where they were about to land.  
  
Li heard one thing from Sakura after they landed in the boat. "Why are they after me again?"  
  
Tomoyo had somehow fallen asleep in Eriol's arms during all of this that was going on and was beginning to wake up. "You can out me down now."  
  
A little while later they were met at the pier by Li's mother. This didn't surprise Li in the slightest. She always seemed to know when something was up in the magical world. "Mrs. Li, how are you doing?" A very tired Sakura inquired as she was helped from the boat by Syaoron.  
  
Just as soon as they were out of the boat his sisters circled all around them. All but one. "Aren't they cute.." She heard over and over.  
  
Sakura didn't have enough strength to fight them all off of her right now. Syaoron held her protectively knowing that she was about to pass out. "Enough!" Syaoron and his Okaasan shouted simultaneously. The girls stopped when they heard them.  
  
"Mrs. Li." Eriol bowed to the woman that was in front of him. Tomoyo did the same.  
  
"Eriol." She bowed to the young man.  
  
"Mrs. Li if you don't mind I think that we need to change into some dry clothes. Sakura doesn't have enough energy to even get us dry at the moment." Tomoyo observed. She was starting to shiver. She couldn't even imagine what Sakura was going through had fallen asleep in Syaoron's arms.  
  
Yelan nodded. They turned to check on the boat somehow knowing that it wasn't going to be there any longer. Yelan flicked her wrist after she made sure that was no one around.  
  
They arrived in the Li mansion. "Take her to her room Li." Li Yelan nodded to the girl in his arms.  
  
"Eriol, what happened?" Li's mother turned and looked at him.  
  
Eriol shook his head. "We were attacked on our way over here. Sakura seems to think that this is her fault."  
  
"She's become very powerful. Do you know how strong she is now?" Li's mother asked.  
  
"No. She's holding back." Eriol answered and then asked a question of his own. "Yelan I'm concerned about Sakura. Kero says that she isn't getting much sleep and yet she is becoming more powerful. He doesn't understand it. I know she hasn't slept more than an hour today. Can you explain how this is possible?" He finished his long explanation/ question.  
  
Kero had flown down about this time to get something to eat when he heard the line of questioning. He wanted answers about his mistress. He was really interested in what was going on.  
  
"I don't know. It depends on what has happened to her for the last several years. Kero?" She looked at the yellow guardian that had been listening by the stairs.  
  
"I can't tell anymore. You'll have to ask Sakura. I've already told too much out of concern for her." Kero flew the rest of the way in just as Li's sisters came out of the kitchen.  
  
"Oh isn't he so kawaii!" the three girls that were around him giggled. They were pinching his cheeks, pulling his face one direction or another causing him to sweat drop. The girls were then pushed away by him transforming into his true form. There was a low growl that came from deep within his throat.  
  
The girls were shocked none the less. They giggled nervously backing away from him while it was there turn to sweat drop.  
  
Kero stopped growling when he looked at the fourth sister. He grinned at her as best a lion could. "I see that Yukito has been doing his job."  
  
She blushed and looked at her growing belly. She looked at the guardian that stood before not as the great lion but as the stuffed animal as Li liked to cal him. "Yes." She whispered. She knew that she really had nothing to worry about. She and Yukito had been married for a year now and they had all been expecting this baby from the day that she married him. She was afraid of what her sister's were going to do.  
  
Later that night Li was walking the halls. He had placed Sakura in his room so that he could keep a better eye on her for the moment. She had been asleep for a few hours but he wouldn't be surprised if she woke up soon. Yelan fond him wandering the halls not far from his room. She knew that he only paced like this when he was worried about something rally bad. Currently it was the card mistress.  
  
"Did you ask her yet?" She whispered motioning for him to sit in a chair beside her across the hall from his room.  
  
"No I haven't had a chance to ask yet. So far we've been attacked twice, done some training together and she's gone to school." Her son answered. This was just another of his worries.  
  
His amber eyes looked at his mother. "You know that if you don't find a bride that you love by your birthday that the council will have you marry Amy right?"  
  
He sighed. "I know. I just can't seem to find the right time and she ahs changed a whole lot Okaasan. I hardly see her old self anymore. It's like she disappeared beneath the surface and can't come up for air." He tried to think of a good analogy but that was the best that he could come up with.  
  
"I know. She's there. You have to find her again. Teach her to love once again. She taught you at one time. Maybe it's time that you return the favor." She went down the hall toward her room.  
  
Thirty minutes later Sakura woke up to a dark room only to feel someone's hand on hers. When her eyes adjusted to the light she saw that the person had messy brown hair. 'Syaoron what are you doing here?' She thought.  
  
She was surprised when something or someone answered her back. 'I've been watching over you.'  
  
She looked at the boy sleeping. 'He looks so peaceful. I wonder what he is dreaming about.' She looked at the alarm that was flashing numbers before her.  
  
She tried to move without waking him but didn't succeed. "Sakura, where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to train." She answered. "Where is my bag?"  
  
He pointed the direction that he left her bag. "Thanks." She whispered quietly.  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
-Yelan's room-  
  
'She's up and she's about to train. This should be interesting.' She knew that her some would train right along with the young woman. She wanted to see how powerful her future daughter in law had become. - - - -  
  
Hey guys that is the last of this chapter and I can happily say that I know what I am doing with the story. I'm not telling anyone I'm going to see if you can guess. Could someone tell me the names of his sisters? I also wouldn't mind knowing how to spell Tomoyo's last name. Could someone please explain to me about the kun, chan, and san and when to use them? Bear with me I'm learning slowly. Give me an honest review! (Even if you think that I won't like it.) 


	5. Chapter 5

'She's up and she's about to train. This should be interesting.' She knew that her some would train right along with the young woman. She wanted to see how powerful her future daughter in law had become.  
  
Moon Maiden 625  
  
Lito Pink Boo  
  
Darkness in Heartness  
  
Demi kaijuu  
  
Yingfa0492  
  
Anjuliet  
  
Sai-chan  
  
Kaiwawata  
  
Devil's Little Sister  
  
N Ashton  
  
Thank you guys for all of your help and support! It sure did help me out a lot.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them! They are just a lot of fun to write!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Yelan along with Eriol were waiting outside in the training area. They didn't know quite what to expect here so they had placed an extra powerful shield around the house.  
  
Sakura walked out of the house sensing the extra magic all around them. "Did your Okaasan have to wake up?" Sakura asked him mentally.  
  
"Okaasan was already awake." Syaoron replied. This didn't surprise him Sakura didn't hear the conversation that they had last night.  
  
"Don't hold back Sakura." Li asked.  
  
"You don't want to ask me to do that Li." She answered him aloud.  
  
"Yes I do." He returned.  
  
"Fine." She responded.  
  
Li bowed to his Okaasan before they began the match and Sakura did the same. Li turned to Sakura who was already across the training area with some back flips and cartwheels. She understood that this was an official match without it being explained to her.  
  
Eriol stood up holding up his arms. "This match is between Li Syaoron and Kinomoto Sakura. You know the rules. Play fair."  
  
The rules basically were that there would be no killing and no cheating. Other than that there were no rules. This was going to be an interesting match.  
  
Sakura started out by not even calling upon her cards or her staff. She had a pink bubble of aura all around them that seemed too leave her ascending to the clouds. Li watched in utter surprise. Li called out thunder to try to knock her down only to find that he couldn't. She had a shield all around her that kept her from feeling anything in slightest.  
  
Again she didn't call upon her cards when she held up her hands forming a fiery ball and sent it flying toward him. "Come on Syao-kun you're the one that asked me not to hold back." She taunted. She was actually kind of disappointed because she had been looking forward to this match.  
  
"Sakura-chan I won't hold back either." He began to levitate in the air with his sword ready to fight her. This was going to be an already difficult task. He could see that but her power from what he could see at the moment should scare off anyone that tried to come near her. He hoped that Eriol placed some kind of no detecting spell. If not the two of them combined together could beat anyone that came along.  
  
Sakura had her wand out. "O key of star.." She began the chant. (I don't know what the chant is so work with me here.) She tossed a card in the air. "Sword!"  
  
The staff changed to a sword with a golden hilt all at the handle, a silver blade, with pink gems on the handle. He attacked leaving her to go defensive for a second with a block which she then pushed him away with a thrust.  
  
He was sent in the air with a couple of somersaults that would have sent anyone else dizzy at the speed that he went.  
  
Eriol was watching what was going on. "Yelan you know he asked her not to hold back right?"  
  
Li's mother shook her head. "She's not holding back except maybe a little. She's doing this with ease." She watched as her son didn't seem to get passed Sakura's sword.  
  
Sakura shook her head. "You're still holding back Li-kun."  
  
"So are you Sakura." Her sword disappeared after about five minutes more. She had become bored with the sword fight.  
  
"Windy!" She called out not even bothering to use her staff.  
  
The gust of wind that came was strong enough that it blew Syaoron out of the sky. He fell flat on his butt when he hit the ground. He looked up to find her still in the air.  
  
"Lightning!" Came her next call. Windy was still blowing the leaves on the trees all around but around her they formed a circle covering her up completely.  
  
"Fire!" He called out. The leaves that were in the air were burned to crisp. Fire then went where the shield of leaves around Sakura were. He was surprised to see that she was no longer there. "Where'd she go?" He asked confused.  
  
Eriol was a little surprised at this.  
  
-Tomoyo's room-  
  
The purple-black haired woman woke up in her room. She didn't understand. It wasn't even 6 am and yet there was something in the air. She didn't understand what it was. She looked outside. She had perfect view of the backyard. She could see something was going on but she couldn't see what was going on because there was a shield all around the house it looked like. She climbed out of bed.  
  
Tomoyo soon joined Eriol and Yelan outside. She hadn't expected it to be so cold outside. "Konnichiwa." She whispered.  
  
Eriol smiled at her. He saw her shivering. "Konnichiwa." He answered back. "Cold?" He asked.  
  
She nodded her head as she rubbed her hands on her arms. "What's going on?" She asked. She couldn't see Sakura but she could see a very confused Syaoron.  
  
"They are having a match." Yelan answered the young man.  
  
"A match?" Tomoyo looked to Eriol to explain what was happening.  
  
"They are testing the skills that they have between them as magicians and martial artists." Eriol answered.  
  
"Well if they are then where is Sakura?" She didn't understand how something like t hat could happen if she wasn't there.  
  
"That's what we don't know." He answered.  
  
Syaoron was down there and he had stopped being confused. He had closed his eyes to try to sense her. He knew that she had been there a little while ago. The wind was still blowing but not as strong as it had been. It didn't help that she was no where in sight to be found.  
  
Li closed his eyes. "I know you're here Sakura-chan."  
  
He sensed something from behind him. He pulled his sword in the direction that he felt her presence. He didn't see her but he saw a little something floating around him that dodged the attack. Sakura appeared before him blocking the attack with her sword. The sword disappeared and she sent a kick to his stomach.  
  
"Ouch!" He sent a kick toward her. She managed to dodge the kick and was ready in the offensive mode.  
  
Li said something under his breath that made her stand still paralyzing her in place. Li sent a flying kick her direction. He missed by a smidgen. "What's the matter Syaoron? You've paralyzed me and yet you still can't get?"  
  
She didn't know that he had a plan in mind. She was trying to break free of the spell. Then she felt him on top of her affectively knocking her down and causing him to break the spell.  
  
They lay like that for a couple of minutes before Sakura sent her aura out pushing him off.  
  
She flipped in the air off the ground. She didn't understand what happened. She was ready and agitated. That sent her aura flaring a lot more than she wanted. Her aura spread pushing Syaoron away about twenty feet away. It went toward the three that were watching the match and would have gone farther if..  
  
Tomoyo watched with great trepidation what was going on. She then felt Sakura's aura coming toward them. "Stop!" She called out. For some strange reason she felt that it needed to be controlled she didn't know why. She only saw Li thrown twenty feet back with the power behind the aura.  
  
She was surprised to see the wind around her stop blowing and everything go still except for the magical people all around; which in turn stopped and looked at her.  
  
Eriol who was closest to her stared at her shocked. Tomoyo didn't know what to think about what she had done.  
  
Yelan stood up. "The match is ended." She announced. The leaves that were flying around fell to the ground as Sakura called back her card.  
  
Sakura was by Tomoyo's side before they actually knew how she got there. "Tomoyo what happened?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know." She answered.  
  
"Sakura how did you do that?" Li inquired. He was sweating and his shirt was soaked.  
  
Sakura shook her head. "Lots of training." She answered. Her hair was wet with sweat.  
  
"That wasn't' lots of training, daughter. That was what they call thinking on their feet or in the air I should say." He replied.  
  
Sakura growled at him. "I'm hungry guys." Everyone sweat dropped when they heard her say that.  
  
Kero appeared out of hiding from Tomoyo's hair. "Sakura you know..." He thought for a minute before he said, "I want pudding!"  
  
"Pudding. We haven't even had breakfast yet." Syaoron glared at the guardian. "I want something to eat too. That was a hard battle. You did good Sakura." He bowed to her. She did the same to him.  
  
They went to the kitchen. "At least the food is ready." Tomoyo commented.  
  
Sakura looked at her best friend. "Tomoyo I think that you better sit down."  
  
Tomoyo was now pale. "That trick you did used a lot of energy." Sayoron agreed.  
  
Eriol agreed. He was worried. "How did she get the power to freeze time? There are only two people that have enough magic running through their systems to control time." He thought.  
  
Yelan looked at Eriol and ordered him not to worry about it right now. "For the rest of the day," she announced to the two that had just finished the intense battle, "you are not to use any magic whatsoever. That includes talking to each other mentally." - - - Okay guys you have to forgive me if I did a bad job at this. This is the first time that I have described a full battle. Anyways give me a good and honest review. 


	6. Chapter 6

Yelan looked at Eriol and ordered him not to worry about it right now. "For the rest of the day," she announced to the two that had just finished the intense battle, "you are not to use any magic whatsoever. That includes talking to each other mentally."  
  
Sorry guys I know that I just put the next chapter but I think this would be so much fun. A day where they are required to use no magic. So I'll just work on this until I get good and tired.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. I believe that clamp does.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The two young people stared shocked at Yelan. "Gomen Mrs. Li but did you say that we aren't allowed to use magic at all?" Sakura inquired.  
  
"Yes. I'm sure you two can handle that. You also have to go out and have some fun." His Okaasan informed them with a mischievous gleam.  
  
"Yes ma'am." They both answered bowing out of the room.  
  
'What are we going to do? Do I even remember how to have fun?' She thought to herself. She tried to remember how she used to get through one day without magic and couldn't find one day since kero first informed that she was then to capture all of the cards.  
  
A voice broke through her thoughts. 'I don't know Sakura we'll think of something.'  
  
'Syao we're not supposed to use magic, remember?' She spoke back telepathically.  
  
'Oops! Sorry!' This was going to be very hard.  
  
-In the living room-  
  
Yelan she's been sensing when we are talking telepathically. She never knew what she said but she knows that we are talking." Eriol told the lady before him.  
  
"I've been sensing new magic. I don't thind that she is the only one." Yelan commented when she looked at the sleeping form on the couch. The poor girl had no clue what she was in for in the next few months.  
  
"She was able to stop time, to stop movement of any kind except for us." Eriol looked at the sleeping form as well. "On another note do you really expect those two that you just sent upstairs to go out and have some fun without magic for one day?" Eriol questioned rather doubtfully.  
  
"Don't worry Eriol. I know what I am doing." Yelan smiled at the young man that stood before her.  
  
"I hope so." He thought out loud.  
  
-In Sakura's room-  
  
Sakura was in her room and had turned on her karaoke machine. She had been playing around with music some anyways. This didn't require magic. It required talent and she was sure that she didn't have that but she still enjoyed to do it.  
  
She started to sing something, anything that she could put together in her head.  
  
There's a time I can recall  
  
10 years old and five feet tall  
  
Opening a book so I can read  
  
What there was to learn  
  
Instead I saw a yellow lion  
  
Pop it's head out of the page  
  
Saying that I had a new job  
  
Capturing the cards.  
  
Capturing the cards  
  
Oh what was I to do  
  
I had no clue  
  
What it was  
  
That I was doing  
  
When he handed me the key  
  
Then there was a young boy  
  
Cocky as they come  
  
He thought that he could get away  
  
with anything he wanted  
  
He claimed that he was there  
  
To take was rightfully mine  
  
With his board and his sword  
  
He thought he could take  
  
The cards.  
  
Capturing the cards  
  
Oh what was I to do  
  
I had no clue  
  
What it was  
  
That I was doing  
  
When I was handed the key  
  
Well the boy he became a friend  
  
That had to go away after he helped  
  
To capture and change the cards  
  
She never heard from him again  
  
Until the day she met her friend  
  
At the fair where they found out  
  
That they both had changed  
  
From when they..  
  
Captured the cards  
  
Oh what were they to do  
  
They had no clue  
  
What was to be doing  
  
After they were  
  
Handed the keys  
  
Oh what were they to do  
  
After they were  
  
Handed the keys  
  
Syaoron entered the room after she finished the song that she had thrown together. "You did good Sakura." He complimented.  
  
"I did not. I just like to do that when I have nothing else to do. You're just being nice." Sakura responded. "Were you there the whole time?" She asked,  
  
"Just about. Hey since we were ordered to go have fun let's go see if there are any good movies out in theaters." He suggested.  
  
"You know that we're going to have to ditch the guards. That is if we want to have fun. We're not allowed to use magic either." Sakura gave a smile.  
  
"This should be interesting. Do you ride?" Syaoron asked.  
  
"Depends on what you're talking about." She answered.  
  
"Let me show you." He led her to the garage where there was two absolutely gorgeous motorcycles.  
  
She nodded her head that she did. "Let me change." She was about to transport out but remembered that she wasn't allowed to.  
  
"I'll be right back. This would be so much easier if I didn't have to worry about walking up the stairs." She muttered under his breath.  
  
Syaoron chuckled at her disappearing form. Sakura returned a few minutes later. "Ready?" She asked.  
  
He gave he the affirmative while he climbed on the sleek black bike closest to him.  
  
-Yelan and Eriol-  
  
Yelan heard something roar to life outside. "Let's see what is up?" She glanced out the window. She chuckled. They were on the first steps to having fun.  
  
"What are they up to?" Eriol inquired.  
  
"Ditching the guards." She informed him.  
  
"On what? Motorcycles?" He asked a little surprised.  
  
She shook her head yes and laughed when the guards who had been sleeping on the job went to the cars trying to catch up with the young couple. Kero flew down. He wanted to know what was going on when he heard the two engines come to life. He didn't have to ask when he saw Mrs. Li's face. He turned to Eriol. "Why'd you let her leave without protection! Don't' you know that someone is out to kill her!"  
  
Eriol shook his head that he already knew that. "I know. I'm not worried about her as much as you are. You didn't see the whole battle that they fought this morning. That was absolutely something else. Besides I can open a portal to make sure that my daughter remains safe.  
  
-Outside-  
  
Men were in cars going as fast as traffic would let them. The traffic wasn't going very fast. Fro two people on motorcycles it would be easy to get out of the jam. In a car you wouldn't be able to do anything. They couldn't even turn back to inform the lady of the house what happened.  
  
-Sakura and Syaoron-  
  
Sakura laughed. "That was definitely fun." She stopped when they arrived at the window so the could pay for the movie that they had picked.  
  
"Sakura, why don't' you get our popcorn and sodas. I'll pay for the movie." She agreed reminding that she didn't want to see any scary movies.  
  
The movie was over after a couple of hours and Sakura was mad at him. He kept getting popcorn thrown on him. He was glad that he had finished his soda while he had been watching the movie.  
  
"Sakura you can stop throwing food at me now." He had buttery hands from where he was picking up the food off him.  
  
"Why I told you not to pick that movie?" She glared,  
  
"Well I enjoyed it anyways. Okaasan did tell us to have fun."  
  
"Next time I pick the movie and you get the popcorn." She stopped throwing the food at him. Somehow she managed to trip over something on the floor causing him to catch her. Also spilling the rest of her water on his white t-shirt.  
  
Now that she had the whole theater's attention she was blushing beat red. - - - Okay that is the end of this part of the fun chapter anyways. I'm just starting to have fun with. Ja ne! 


	7. Chapter 7

"Next time I pick the movie and you get the popcorn." She stopped throwing the food at him. Somehow she managed to trip over something on the floor causing him to catch her. Also spilling the rest of her water on his white t-shirt.  
  
Now that she had the whole theater's attention she was blushing beet red. -  
  
Chapter five in this story might not have been my best work and I don't intend to describe a full battle like that again. I had two purposes for it. One to show how powerful Sakura had become. I was hoping that I had done a good job anyways. The second was to bring out Tomoyo's ability to stop time. I like to play around with what is happening. What can I say? I like to have playing room when I write.  
  
Now for the thank you's and any answers:  
  
Little Pink Boo- Don't cry. *sniffs* I'll try not to make the chapter to terribly sad.  
  
Moon Maiden 625-I'm glad that you thought that it was funny. I thought it was a nice touch. I think no magic for a whole day would be hard on Sakura.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Sakura it's alright." Li kept telling her. He glared at the other people that were in the room. They quickly went on their way.  
  
"No it's not!" She kept her voice down. "I can use.."  
  
He stopped her by taking her hand in his. "Sakura, no you can't." He whispered before he pulled her toward him.  
  
"Syaoron what are you doing?" She asked telepathically.  
  
"Nothing yet." He answered back. He looked straight into her eyes causing her to blush just slightly.  
  
She quickly covered it up though. "Syaoron, no." She spoke through his mind and stepped away from him.  
  
"Sakura what happened to you?" He asked her out loud.  
  
"Nothing. I don't want to talk about it." Sakura led the way out of the theater. "I can't talk about it." She whispered.  
  
He didn't understand what that meant but he intended to find out. He could tell from the way her aura was flaring off that whatever it was really had hurt her. 'If only I had been there. Maybe I could have stopped it.'  
  
'You couldn't have Li-kun.' She hadn't turned around but she had heard him.  
  
Sakura looked like she would hurt anyone that came near her. She didn't have to use magic for that either. "Sakura you want to go to the park?" He could still feel her anger and he wanted to calm her down a little bit. She could hurt somebody.  
  
She smiled. "Yes, that would be fun."  
  
"Good." He took her hand as he passed by her.  
  
"Li." She whispered in her mind.  
  
Sakura shivered at the some of the memories that were flying through her head. Some of the things that had happened she didn't like to think about. In fact it was because of them that she had begun to train harder. There were enough people that had messed with her and her family to convince her that she had to be strong.  
  
Syaoron got off his swing that he had been on. He walked away a little bit getting her to stop.  
  
"What's wrong Syaoron?" She asked concerned. She had stopped the swing. He felt her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You." He answered before he started tickling her on her stomach. She hadn't seen the mischievous look in his eyes when she had asked that question.  
  
"Syaoron.... you.... can... stop." She informed him between breaths while she was laughing.  
  
"Why?" He continued tickling her.  
  
"because...." She didn't get the rest out before he started tickling her feet. He had somehow found a way to keep her still at her waist area to go after her feet.  
  
The passers by looked at the couple while they chuckled. This kept up for a few minutes until he figured that she wouldn't be thinking about whatever it was that she was thinking about. He helped her to her feet waiting for the sunset. They remembered when they were little and playing on the swing sets. They remembered playing around after there lessons were completed. They even remembered how Touya would react whenever they came hand in hand to her house. "There won't be any of that now." Sakura whispered at the sad memories of the years gone by.  
  
"Ne, I hope that next time I go to your house." He stopped the sentence. She looked to see why he had stopped. Her breath stopped when she looked at him.  
  
"Syaoron don't." She whispered but she wasn't heard. He kissed her with all the passion that he had held in since he had seen her at the fair.  
  
The passion behind the kiss took her by surprise. She wanted to kiss him more and didn't know what to do. To her it felt right but she was still fighting it. She pulled away out of breath. "Don't do that again." She whispered.  
  
He looked momentarily hurt but hid it. There was hope. She had kissed him back.  
  
"I won't until you're ready Sakura." He couldn't promise to not kiss her again.  
  
They enjoyed a little more time at the park before deciding that they were hungry. Sakura without thinking about it teleported them right next to a busy street where they would find some kind of restaurant to eat.  
  
He looked around him and not seeing anyone levitated them to the rooftops of the next building.  
  
-At the house-  
  
Tomoyo couldn't believe the fuss that was being made. She hadn't meant to stop time. "Eriol. I'm going to be alright. Why are you fussing so?" she looked at him wanting to disappear to her room.  
  
Yelan had begun to set up some training sessions for the young woman. "Tomoyo, I know you know that Sakura's life is in danger. You have to be able to control your power."  
  
"I can see that Mrs. Li but I didn't' ask to have this power. I only want to make her clothes for her battles and film her." Tomoyo responded.  
  
"Don't you see that you're supposed to do more than that?" Eriol asked.  
  
Tomoyo glanced dejectedly at her friend. "I know."  
  
Yelan gave the young woman a good look. She understood where she came from. She remembered when she was a young woman and hadn't asked to be given her powers. She wouldn't go back now. She never regretted her decisions afterwards though.  
  
"Tomoyo, I understand what you're going through. You know when I was just coming into my powers I was a lot like you. I like fashion; I liked playing with cameras, as well as playing matchmaker. One day I was outside playing with my brothers and someone came to attack us. I had somehow managed to move teleport to where they were. We were playing hide and go seek. I was the one hiding." She paused, "They had begun to take my brothers but didn't succeed. I sent a kick to his back. He had already been off balance."  
  
Yelan ended the story. "Are you saying that I'm stuck with this? I don't want the power to stop time. If I can do that then what else am I capable of doing?" Tomoyo inquired.  
  
"We don't know. We have to find out. You have to train. We will be starting first thing in the morning." Mrs. Li ordered her.  
  
"Come on. I think that it is time for us to go to bed." Eriol led the way to her room.  
  
"Eriol, they're not back yet. Do you think that there is something wrong?"  
  
-Sakura and Syaoron-  
  
"Sakura what..."  
  
"Shhhh." She held a warning finger to her lips. "Do you sense that?" She questioned in his mind.  
  
He was about to correct her reminding her that she wasn't supposed to be using magic just before he realized that they had already broken those rules that his mother had made. "Yeah I sense it." He responded in the same way.  
  
They were both poised and ready when the people that had been hiding came out. "Can you sense anyone magical among them Syaoron?" She did a spin kick to the man that she was fighting.  
  
"Yeah...." he didn't have time to finish the thought.  
  
The fight was over within a matter of moments. The couple couldn't understand how it was seeing that there had been another sorcerer somewhere around them.  
  
Sakura was tired as well as Syaoron. They walked to the mansion to find that his mother was waiting on them. Sakura saw the glare that she gave them. 'No wonder he can glare so well.' Sakura thought to herself.  
  
"You two weren't supposed to use magic." She reminded them.  
  
"We're sorry Okaasan." Li bowed to her as he apologized.  
  
"I'm sorry Mrs. Li it was my fault." Sakura bowed before she left the room.  
  
"Li could you show me where my room is? This house is too big." She nervously looked around her.  
  
His mother nodded her head telling him that it would be alright. "Hai." He answered.  
  
"Sakura-chan I think that we need to talk. I know that something has happened to you I just don't know what?"  
  
Sakura's mind flashed back to the kiss that they shared in the park. "Sometime soon Syao-kun." It was all she could say before she went into her room.  
  
Li watched her disappear. "Sakura, what happened to you?"  
  
- - - -  
  
I hope you guys liked the chapter. You know the drill give me a good and honest review! Ja ne! 


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura's mind flashed back to the kiss that they shared in the park. "Sometime soon Syao-kun." It was all she could say before she went into her room.  
  
Li watched her disappear. "Sakura, what happened to you?"  
  
Dark Heart 2- I wasn't really trying to get the same ideas as you. I think that you will just have to read to see if I really use one of your story line ideas.  
  
L.P.B. - Did you really think that she would not use magic at all? She continued to speak telepathically even though she wasn't really trying to.  
  
Moon Maiden 625- Don't worry I'll see to it that you get some clues as to what happened in this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them! I just have a lot of fun writing them!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
-Sakura's room-  
  
"Sakura you'll have to find me. That is if you can," The voice cackled and taunted at the same time as walls rose all around her.  
  
"What is this?" She yelled through the fog that was collecting steadily all around her.  
  
"Sorry not telling. You're goal is to get to the castle at the end. You have five hours to get to your friends."" The haze only thickened around her.  
  
"How am I supposed to find her when I can't even see?" Sakura muttered under her breath. She chanted her incantation to bring forth her wand. "Windy blow this fog away!" When everything cleared out she saw she was in a maze. She tried to use fly to get above the thing but that was in vain because she couldn't get any higher than the walls. There seemed to be a magical barrier that prevented anything like that.  
  
Sakura had been walking around for a little while she found herself in front of a fairy. "Card mistress I'm here to help you." The little voice informed her.  
  
"Help me how?" Sakura was surprised to see the creature. She hadn't seen any living creatures, insects included.  
  
"Help you find your friends of course."  
  
"Why would you help me?"  
  
The magical world has been watching you for some time. We have great respect for you just as you have dangerous enemies. Most of us were watching you at the final judgment when Eriol revealed himself to you as Clow Reed." The little fairy flitted around not able to stay still.  
  
"You were?" She was surprised at what she had just been told.  
  
"Yes, I can answer questions for you but I can't tell you how to get there."  
  
"Okay I at least need a name to call you." Sakura wasn't as suspicious of the flitting fairy anymore.  
  
"Aideen." The little creature returned.  
  
"Alright aideen since you can't tell me how to get through the maze the tell me about these walls. There seems to be no break in them." Sakura requested.  
  
Sakura listened to the fairies description of the walls and came up with an idea. "Aideen stay back." She pulled out her wand. "Wood create a string of roots that will mess up this wall!"  
  
Wood did exactly as it was told and managed to knock down the hard earthen type wall. They walked through the path that led to the staircase that had been revealed when the wall was knocked down. The whole in the ground seemed to what apparently the only bit of light coming through the underground tunnel.  
  
There was a clock on the wall about fifty feet ahead of them that could only be seen because fiery lit the way on the torch that she was carrying.  
  
"Well. It appears that you have gotten farther than I thought in the amount of time that I have given you. I think that I will take an hour off the clock. You like the maze?" he taunted before he disappeared leaving a ball of burning inferno blast pushing them through the halls. (Ones the fairy.)  
  
"Aideen are you alright?" She asked. The little fairy lay still in her hand. "That's enough of this game of yours. You have no right to play with people's lives like you are doing! Water put out the fire! Windy blow the steam away." She ordered bother of her cards.  
  
The voice continued to cackle. "You know it would be such a shame if you're little yellow stuffed animal of a guardian died without any food or water." The voice was becoming vicious.  
  
Sakura was ready to slaughter the guy but knew that she was going to have to play his game. "Aideen I'll find a way to help all of us." She promised as she walked the way that the flaming inferno had pushed them. Sakura gently placed the fairy in her backpack that she usually had Kero in when she had to take him with her somewhere.  
  
Sakura closed her eyes and stood there for a few moments. 'Where are you?' That was the only thing that she was thinking with her mind. She finally sensed a faint aura that she had been trying to get or at least one of them.  
  
That way.' She started to run in that direction. 'I have to find them.' She found a bunch of stairs that were going every which way. Some of them were upside down others were right side up and none of them ever connected. This was worse than the maze! She had to fight off fogs, monsters, fires, and other stuff and she was getting tired. She wasn't used to going this long using magic as she had been doing. Finally she saw Tomoyo sleeping on one of the stairs. (Obviously I haven't typed up everything. That would take too long.)  
  
"You seem to have passed every test that I have thrown your way except this." He reached his hand in the air somehow turning on the light with the twist of a hand. There seemed to be mirrors all over the place that were reflecting every which way. "Now you have to find the real people that you came here to save."  
  
There were reflections of Tomoyo, Yukito/Yue, Touya, and Kero all over the place and some of them were doubled up somehow making it impossible to find them unless. She did just what she had done an hour before. (It's a large maze of a castle.)  
  
"Oh and I forgot to tell you that you have fifteen minutes to find the proper person.  
  
Sakura concentrated on what she was doing as she walked upside down steps and right side up steps. "What happens when I find them on time?" Sakura questioned.  
  
"You should ask what happens if you don't find them on time." The man in white had appeared among the mirrors. His white hair was long and all messy looking.  
  
"Alright what happens?" She conceded playing along.  
  
"They all stay here and never leave again." The man informed her with mirth.  
  
"I just found Tomoyo!" She announced out loud. She continued to do the same thing this time except this time she called out fly. She flew around sensing auras. She finally found Yukito she just had to find Kero now.  
  
"You have 1 minute left!" The man was doing a countdown now. He wanted to see how fast she could find the sun guardian.  
  
"I've found Kero and I have found you. Now why did you do this?" She floated to where he was.  
  
"I've put a curse on them that will come out when the time is right and had some fun with you. You have far too many weaknesses. You're friends are merely one of them." The man disappeared with an evil laugh that sent chills up her spine.  
  
Sometime later they all found themselves waking up on the grass in the penguin park. "We must have fallen asleep." Sakura whispered as she looked all around to see that they were all sleeping fairly soundly. Kero was muttering under his breath about having to eat more pudding. At that Sakura was sweat dropping.  
  
Sakura looked in her backpack for some snacks because she knew that she would need them as soon as woke Kero to find an odd little shaped human with wings on them. "Aideen." She whispered as she gently took the little fairy out of her bag. She was flitting her wings all around. "You must be feeling better."  
  
The little fairy nodded affirmative. "They are under a sleep spell. I will wake them as I pass by them. They will not remember anything that happened and they must never find out." The fairy warned and flitted to the woods that were nearby before Sakura's friends woke up.  
  
Sakura sat up with a start in her bed. She hadn't had that dream or nightmare as she called it. "What does it mean?" She thought for a second. Her mind went back to yesterday morning when she and Li had been battling.  
  
Sakura had almost completely let out her aura. Tomoyo had hollered, "Stop!" before freezing time. She stopped time but not the magicians all around her.  
  
"That's why I am having this dream again. That is one of the curses that was given to Tomoyo." She whispered.  
  
Sakura tried to lay back down but found that she couldn't sleep. The cards began to glow in her bag as they filed out one by one going in a circle around Sakura. They seemed to be whispering with worry about something.  
  
-In Tomoyo's room-  
  
'What are they going to do today? What do they have planned? Why do I feel this way? What did I do to deserve this? I like filming her!' Her mind ranted over and over.  
  
"I can't sleep." She announced out loud. "I'm going for a walk." She stepped out the door but not before she looked at the clock. It was 3o'clock in the morning.  
  
She could feel something in the air just as she had felt it yesterday morning. "Someone's training." She thought.  
  
-Sakura-  
  
Sakura had decided that it was time to get up and train. This was her normal time anyhow so it worked for her. There wouldn't be anyone else up. She hoped. The way her cards were acting at the moment is what worried her the most.  
  
-Tomoyo-  
  
She followed the hall to the gardens that led the the training grounds. What she saw surprised her. Eriol had taken off his glasses. 'He looks good without the glasses.' She kept that thought to herself. She watched in wonder as he had a whirling vortex of wind around the top of the staff.  
  
"What is he doing?" She whispered.  
  
- - - - I hope you guys like the chapter! It is one thirty in the morning now. I have to get this story up, finish reading the updated stories on here, and go to bed so that I can got to church tomorrow! Forgive meif youfind mistakes in here. I'm tired and it is late. I'll talk to you later! Arigato and ja ne! 


	9. Chapter 9

-Sakura-  
  
Sakura had decided that it was time to get up and train. This was her normal time anyhow so it worked for her. There wouldn't be anyone else up. She hoped. The way her cards were acting at the moment is what worried her the most.  
  
-Tomoyo-  
  
She followed the hall to the gardens that led the training grounds. What she saw surprised her. Eriol had taken off his glasses. 'He looks good without the glasses.' She kept that thought to herself. She watched in wonder as he had a whirling vortex of wind around the top of the staff.  
  
"What is he doing?" She whispered.  
  
L.P.B. - I'll tell you that it was already far too late for you to tell me that. I end doing that a lot; especially this time of year. It seems that I have been busier than I have ever been. I should be working on one of my other stories that I haven't updated but once. It seems that I have a very bad case of writer's block on it. I'm going to try again tomorrow though. That is after I finish all the baking that I have to do.  
  
Moon Maiden 625- Thank you for taking time out before you had to rush to work to review. You don't know how many times I have caught myself doing that. I guess that I find it funny that I am not the only one that does that.  
  
-  
Chapter 9  
  
Sakura awoke with a sweat. She hadn't had that nightmare in along time. She always had to remember that it wasn't one. It had really happened.  
  
Might as well get up." Kero shot out of the drawer that he had been sleeping in. "Morning Kero."  
  
"Sakura are you alright?" He had felt her restlessness. When he had tried to wake her she hadn't gotten a response.  
  
"I'm fine Kero. She brushed him off. "I'm going to go train."  
  
He watched his mistress leave the room. He missed her. She didn't even talk to him anymore. He flew out the window to keep an eye on her. "Yelan what are you doing out here?"  
  
"She didn't sleep well did she?"  
  
"No she didn't. I tried to wake her from that nightmare but couldn't." Kero fluttered around sadly.''  
  
Yelan observed Sakura sit in the field as if in a meditating state. There was a powerful aura that showed up around the field. All of Sakura's cards were circling around her. "She's not paying attention to us is she?"  
  
Kero shook his head. "No she's not."  
  
-Tomoyo-  
  
"What is he doing?" The area was a little different than she was in with Sakura the previous morning. She didn't have time to notice much though. The swirling vortex of wind that had been around his staff now enveloped both of them. "Eriol what is going on?" She found herself in a weird bubble that prevented from flying around with everything else that was flying in the vortex.  
  
Tomoyo landed in a grassy field. She couldn't see Eriol anywhere. What's going on? A lightning bolt landed at her feet. "Aahhh!" She squealed.  
  
"Come on Tomoyo." A voice prodded inside her head. It sounded familiar to her.  
  
"Come on what?" Tomoyo questioned.  
  
Instead of an answer the wind picked up. It blew everything all over the place pushing clouds closer to the area that she was. The electricity was sparking in the air. "I have to stop this and find Eriol. Where is he?" She spoke out loud.  
  
She made a careful observation of the field that she was in. while the field was in a square she couldn't go anywhere because there were trees on all sides of her. She knew that when the thunder struck that it wouldn't be safe. It certainly wasn't safe to stay in the field.  
  
The thunder clapped in the sky as the clouds connected. "Oh no! I haven't found Eriol yet." There was another clap of thunder that was coming toward her. She didn't even have time to move.  
  
She felt the same surge of power flow through that she had felt the previous morning. "Stop!" She called out raising her hand toward the incoming bolt. Everything that had been blowing was calming down. "It took you long enough!" Eriol materialized before her eyes.  
  
"Eriol." She yelled at him. She was putting her hand down but somehow had managed to send the lightning bolt to Eriol.  
  
Eriol hadn't expected the bolt to come toward him. He barely had time to teleport to Tomoyo's side.  
  
Tomoyo was staring at the spot where Eriol had been. "You did well." He encouraged.  
  
"I could have killed you." She whispered afraid to look at him.  
  
"You didn't though. As a magician you learn to expect the unexpected." Eriol chuckled at her dismay.  
  
Eriol's windy vortex showed up once more and took them back to the garden they had begun in.  
  
"Eriol how dare you!" Tomoyo punched his arm. "Take me to Sakura. I'm tired and I wan to sit. How does she do this everyday?"  
  
He held her around the waist as they teleported to the requested spot.  
  
Yelan looked at them not even surprised that the couple had shown up. "How'd she do?"  
  
"She did well. She still can't control her power but she'll get there." He paused. "How's Sakura?"  
  
"She's holding." Li answered.  
  
"Hey man, when are you going to propose to her?" Eriol had placed his hand over Tomoyo's mouth to keep her from saying something at the moment. He actually had a purpose for mentioning this in front of her.  
  
"I don't know." Syaoron answered, "Ami will be here for lunch. I don't even want to talk to her." He shuddered at the thought.  
  
-Sakura-  
  
Sakura knew that all her cards were circling around her. She knew that she had an audience. It seemed that not one person around here slept in the slightest. She also knew that she had to get to the bottom of what was going on with her cards.  
  
"What is wrong?" She spoke openly with them. No one in the stands could hear what she said to them.  
  
Mirror came into her true form. "Mistress we are worried about you. There is a great evil coming that we don't understand but it seems that we should know. You must be careful." Mirror went back into her card form.  
  
"I will." Sakura promised her card.  
  
"Mistress," a little rabbit came out of the dash card, "there is something else which you must watch out for. You must watch out that your heart doesn't turn cold. You have turned everyone that loves you away." The little rabbit was cuddling on her lap.  
  
"Don't do that we miss you happy." All of the cards seemed to whisper as the all went back into deck form.  
  
"I'll try." She promised. Her mind went back to that dream with the echoing words, 'You have too many weaknesses.' You're friends are merely one of them.  
  
Now her cards seemed to whisper, "Don't be afraid mistress."  
  
-Lunch time-  
  
Syaoron's sisters were all seating themselves to the table when he heard his pregnant sister grumble. "When is my husband going to be back?"  
  
"What's the matter Futile? You miss your loving guardian?" Touya walked into the dining area.  
  
Syaoron glanced at Sakura for a reaction. He saw nothing. There were many times that Touya had driven her so nuts that she would sneak out of the house. Now she seemed to not care that her oniichan had entered the room. He wondered what she was talking to her cards about this morning. He wondered of they were able to help her any.  
  
"Sakura, how are you doing?" Touya tried to touch her sister but was kept off somehow.  
  
"I'm good Touya." Her tone was icy.  
  
Touya looked away from her sadly. He wanted her back. He wanted to know what happened three years ago that she wouldn't talk about. He wasn't going to get any answers out of her at all.  
  
Fuutie's squeal brought him out of his thoughts. "Yukito don't you ever go away for that long again!"  
  
"What's wrong love? Did you miss me?" He wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her. He chuckled when he felt the swelling of her belly against him.  
  
Fuutie turned around when she heard Ami enter clearing her throat. "Well it looks like you have found your husband Fuutie. I wonder where mine is?" She questioned out loud.  
  
"You're not married to him yet." Fuutie glared angrily at the girl.  
  
"I will be his chosen bride by his next..."  
  
"Likuan if you want to eat you best have a seat." Li's tone held something deadly toward her.  
  
"What's going on Syaoron?" Sakura asked telepathically.  
  
"I'll explain later." He ended the mental conversation there. He knew that he really would have to explain later. The time was drawing near when the counsel would try to choose his bride. He didn't want them to do that.  
  
"Sakura-chan can I see you in my room afterwards. I have some clothes that I want you to model." Tomoyo held a dangerously familiar glint in her eyes. One that Sakura hadn't seen in a long time. It was also definitely one to be weary of.  
  
Dinner was well underway when Sakura felt something that was really off.  
  
- - - -  
  
Okay it has been awhile since I have had such a bad case of writer's block that I couldn't write my stories. Luckily thought the block is only on my mystery story Rivals. I'd be in really big trouble if that was all of my stories.  
  
I hope you enjoy the chapter. This chapter may have been a little boring but things will be heating up very fast very soon. Anyways Merry Christmas and ja ne! Don't forget to give me an honest review! 


	10. Chapter 10

"Likuan, if you want to eat, you'd best have a seat." Shaoran's tone held something deadly.  
  
"What's going on, Shaoran-kun?" Sakura asked telepathically.  
  
"I'll explain later." He ended the mental conversation there. He knew that he really would have to explain later. The time was drawing near when the counsel would try to choose his bride. He didn't want them to do that.  
  
"Sakura-chan, can I see you in my room afterwards? I have some clothes that I want you to model." Tomoyo held a dangerously familiar glint in her eyes, one that Sakura hadn't seen in a long time. It was also definitely one to be wary of.  
  
Dinner was well underway when Sakura felt something that was really off.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. I just have a lot of fun writing them. I believe that CLAMP owns them.  
  
To-ya- Thank you for your very honest review. I hope that you are able to read the rest of the story and to give me more pointers on things that I missed.  
  
Moonmaiden625-There really is going to be a lot more to this story than you know. You're right though. She's going to find out soon enough that her friends are not just her weakness but also her strength and what keeps her going. That's why she has trained so hard in the last few years.  
  
Tramie- Thanks for the review. I know that I haven't told everything that has happened to Sakura yet but I don't think I you will have to worry about that because this story isn't ending amytime soon. There is still lots more twists and turns here that you may not be able to follow them.  
  
Thank you to all the rest of my reviewers as well that have supported me throughout this story. This is my first CCS fic and I really do appreciate all the support and help that you have given me.  
  
I was corrected on one of the scenes from the first chapter. The one where I go over what has happened to Tomoyo in the last few years. I made a mistake of saying that Tomoyo had moved to Hong Kong with her Okaasan and Otousan. For me it is a natural thing to have your Otousan in the picture as well. Her father has never been in the picture and I did want to correct that.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Shaoran, what is going on?" Sakura questioned mentally.  
  
"I'll explain later. Let's just enjoy the meal." Shaoran glanced at her.  
  
Sakura glanced at the last comment. "You will explain later."  
  
Likaun Ami went to the sitting in the chair that had been pulled out for her to sit in. 'Who does she think she is sitting by Shao-kun?' She sent a death glare to Sakura when she thought that no one was looking at her.  
  
Sakura didn't have to look up from her plate to know that she was being stared down by the woman that had entered the room late. She let the conversation go not really listening to what was being said until Shaoran mentally got her attention. "Sakura you're being talked to."  
  
"I am." She said back silently. "Oh sorry." She blushed when she realized that everyone was watching her very closely. "What was the question?"  
  
"What are you doing tomorrow Imouto?" Touya asked her again.  
  
"Well I don't know yet. I haven't thought about it. Why?" She asked out loud.  
  
Touya looked at his sister. "I was wondering of you wanted to go to the airport with me and pick up Kaho." Touya answered her question.  
  
"Sure how is she doing? Should she be traveling on a plane right now?" Sakura questioned.  
  
Touya was surprised. She usually would smile slightly when he asked her something and agree to do it. He knew that his sister just agreed when suggested something so that it would seem that everything was normal. It was far from that though. He missed his Imouto. "She'll be alright. The doctor says that the baby isn't due for another month now. The twins will arrive with her."  
  
Shaoran watched the whole interaction. Her niece and nephew should cheer her up some but again nothing seemed to change on her facial expression. "Sakura what's wrong?" Li was asking into her mind.  
  
"They shouldn't be coming here. Someone has been trying to hurt us and the twins would be an easy target for them." She answered keeping the conversation unspoken.  
  
"They'll be alright." He reassured her. Sakura only sighed in response.  
  
Likaun was watching what was going on with interest. The woman seemed to show no emotion whatsoever when it came to her family. She showed nothing toward her friends but seemed to still have them. She didn't understand what was going on. She didn't need to understand though because she was going to be sitting on Shaoran's side next time they ate dinner. There would be no Kinomoto Sakura sitting at the table.  
  
Sakura looked up to see Likaun Ami staring at her with her cold, cold eyes. It felt like she was trying to throw daggers out at her but wasn't succeeding. "Likaun-san tell me about yourself."  
  
As she took the woman's attention off of her she observed the facial expressions that passed across her face. "Well what do you want to know Sakura?"  
  
"It's Kinomoto-san." Sakura corrected her. "I want to know about things that you like? Where you like to hang out? What do you do with your spare time?"  
  
"Well..." The woman began to tell the long tale of her life. "I was born in October 21, 19__. I stayed in the hospital for two days. You know I've seen my baby pictures looking all scrunchy and ugly. I was an ugly looking thing. You wouldn't think to look at me now though would you?"  
  
She went on and on about little unimportant details of her life and Sakura listened half interested that was until she began mentioning some about her family.  
  
"Now my father owns the company right by Shanghai bank. (I only know the name from it being mentioned in the movie. If I make up something that doesn't sound Chinese or Japanese don't kill me. Just let me know.) He is about to make a deal with Daidouji toys. (I don't know the name of the company that Tomoyo's mother runs. If anyone knows then let me know.) You know we have some better toys than they do."  
  
It was a good thing that Eriol was sitting right by Tomoyo because she was fuming.  
  
Likaun continued talking, "Well he is also opening another store. Do you know how to achieve another store? Well you..." She had proved with this part of her 'story' that she was smart at least. She knew how to work around things to get what she wanted.  
  
"My grandfather is the leader of our clan. He says that I will become the next leader. I look forward to it. I can't imagine how much freedom that will come with that." She continued to talk while Li was trying to think of what kind of freedom she thought she was going to get. He had already been trained to do what he needed to do for the clan. He had already sat in some of the council meetings with his mother. They were very boring meetings to be sitting through. She didn't even know the extent of what she was about to take on. He seriously wondered if she had even been told.  
  
Touya was watching his sister wondering what she was thinking. She would have only asked if she had a purpose and he wondered what it was. He wouldn't be able to find out unless he got her by herself and even then he might not. She had a tendency to not talk to anyone when she wished not to. There was something about this line of questioning and what she had told the woman that was talking though. She didn't mind being called by Sakura most of the time. She had ordered Likaun to call her Kinomoto-san.  
  
"Would anyone like some tea?" Yelan asked after she was tired of hearing Likaun talk for an hour about herself and her family.  
  
"No thank you Mrs. Li." Sakura turned down the offer. "I think I'll go to my room now." Sakura could feel glaring eyes watch her as she let the room.  
  
Li watched Sakura leave the table with his heart sinking. "Shao-kun with her gone I can sit by you." She plopped down beside him.  
  
"What will happen when my family when they make the deal with Daidouji's company. We'll be able to do a lot more." She thought about her daddy getting her a new car. He almost always did when there was a new deal finished.  
  
"You won't be getting that deal." Tomoyo's voice could be heard around the silent table.  
  
"What do you mean?" The girl gushed surprised.  
  
"I mean that I will prevent my mother from doing such a thing." Tomoyo said to her.  
  
"You're her daughter?" She was shocked to find Daidouji's daughter at the Li mansion.  
  
"Yes. She is my Okaasan. You're Otousan won't get very far." Tomoyo threatened before she left the room.  
  
Eriol watched her as she left. "Aunt Yelan I think that I will follow her." Eriol left the room.  
  
"I'll go too." Li looked at his mother before he left the room.  
  
-Sakura's room-  
  
"Sakura, did you bring me any food!?" Kero looked up hopefully from the video game that he was playing.  
  
"No, I didn't," Sakura sighed before sitting down.  
  
"What!" Kero paused his game.  
  
"You'll have to wait until Shaoran-kun's guest leaves," she said to her guardian.  
  
"This better be worth the wait." Kero went back to his game, grumbling about not having any pudding all day.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo's voice came outside the door.  
  
"I see you escaped the lovely guest downstairs." Sakura's sarcasm was not missed.  
  
"Yeah she thinks that her father is going to get a deal with my mother's company. It's not happening." Tomoyo ranted to her best friend.  
  
"Well at least she's not thinking about trying clothes on me." Sakura thought.  
  
Shaoran looked her surprised. "You mean you don't want to go through that mess."  
  
"uh-oh too late." She thought as she looked at her friend.  
  
"Hey Saku'-chan, you know what will make you feel better?" She held the same dangerous gleam in her eyes that had been seen at lunch.  
  
They all looked nervously at Tomoyo before they tried to scatter throughout the room. Sakura was the first one that she grabbed. "You first."  
  
Tomoyo dragged Sakura out of the room.  
  
"Help!" she cried into the two men's minds. They all sweat-dropped.  
  
"Hiiragizawa, I think that we'd better find a place to hide." Eriol teleported somewhere else before Tomoyo entered the room.  
  
Shaoran climbed out onto the roof. Ten minutes later, they could hear Sakura running as fast as she could away from Tomoyo. It wasn't working.  
  
"Sakura-chan, if you don't hold still, you're going to rip the fabric!" Tomoyo could be heard above all the racket.  
  
"Poor Sakura."  
  
"Watch it, you cowards. I know you hid and if I get a hold of you, it won't be Tomoyo-chan you're worried about." Sakura sent a message to them. She knew that one would be heard wherever Eriol had transported himself to.  
  
"Ooops." That was the last thing that Shaoran needed: the one that he wanted to marry him to be angry.  
  
Shaoran climbed down from the roof before Tomoyo came into the room. He was guessing that Eriol had heard her, too, because the other boy appeared in the room as well. "You heard her, huh?"  
  
"Yeah; I've watched her battle you. I don't want to be the one to battle her. She wasn't even at full power." Eriol went back to that one morning that he and Shaoran's mother had watched her battle.  
  
"I agree. If she is angry, we might not survive," Shaoran spoke, also thinking about the battle that they'd had that morning.  
  
Sakura could be heard coming down the hall. "Tomoyo-chan, would you please. No .No."  
  
Shaoran wanted to laugh, but stopped when the door was opened.  
  
"Come on, Sakura-chan, show the guys what I made for you to wear," Tomoyo prompted.  
  
Sakura had been put in a pair of black Capri's with a white shirt. The white shirt held a slightly off the shoulder look. There was gold trim that went all around the collar but the sleeves went to mid arm. They weren't really sleeves though. It connected at the shoulder and revealed her arms. At the end of the sleeves they were connected as they met once again. (This shirt is rather hard to describe so you will have to kind of draw it out in your mind. Just imagine the shirt almost having no sleeves.)  
  
"I don't think that it's necessary." Sakura was waving her hand in front of Shaoran's face.  
  
"What? What's necessary?" Shaoran looked at her with awe once again.  
  
Tomoyo chuckled and dragged the still-stunned Eriol out of the room.  
  
"Sa. Sa.Sakura, you look great!" He took in what she was wearing. His hand was on the revealed part of the arm where the sleeve was.  
  
"Yeah, well, thanks." She blushed a bright pink but it was gone a few seconds later.  
  
Shaoran was still stunned when Tomoyo dragged Eriol into the room. "Your turn my dear little ."  
  
"Hiiragizawa." Shaoran threatened.  
  
"What? You have to admit that she didn't do a bad job. You're still in shock with Sakura-san!"  
  
"What she do, kiss you in there? You've lost your head, Hiiragizawa." Shaoran was dragged out of the room next.  
  
"You are right, Eriol-kun; she didn't do a bad job. I just hate it when she gets into this mode. You should try it when she 'really' goes into dress-up mode."  
  
Sakura took in the black pants and the dark blue silk shirt that he was wearing. Eriol was wearing a dark blue silk shirt that looked rather ordinary for Tomoyo working on it. The pants didn't have anything on them either. This was an odd outfit for Tomoyo to make. She did give her this though. Eriol did look really good in this outfit. The shirt really did complimented his dark eyes and hair. It also gave him a dangerous heir all around him.  
  
They sighed and waited until Tomoyo brought in the last of their reluctant group. "You see, Li-kun, it wasn't so bad. You aren't wearing your traditional green and yet still look nice in your black shirt and white pants."  
  
Sakura was shocked. Li was wearing a shirt that looked like it was one of the karate training shirts that he sometimes wore. However it was slightly different as well. It was sleeveless with a green belt around it to keep it on. The trim around the shirt was the same color green as well. Since the shirt was sleeveless she could see his well muscled arms.  
  
'Wow. he does look nice.'  
  
Shaoran wasn't sure, but he thought he saw Sakura give him a really good once-over. 'If she did, then Daidouji-san's clothes aren't so bad.'  
  
Just then Sakura got an evil idea in her mind. "Time!" The room around her froze except for her. "Create! Make a set of clothes for Tomoyo- chan with the top, lavender, and the bottom, black."  
  
The cards did their job and went back to their card forms.  
  
Sakura's voice went sing-song on Tomoyo. "Oh, Tomoyo-chan! I have something for you to wear."  
  
Tomoyo gave her friend a very cautious look. "Sakura-chan, what are you up to?"  
  
"Not a thing. I just want you to put on these clothes that I had made just for you." Sakura grinned.  
  
"Uh-oh," was all that could be heard from the two guys that were in the room with her. They had to give Sakura credit though.  
  
"I-no you don't, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo began to run off.  
  
"Oh, I don't think so!" Sakura caught her friend while Eriol and Li were rolling on the floor laughing.  
  
A few minutes later a grumbling Tomoyo came into the room. "She looks bonnie, doesn't she, Hiiragizawa?" Li teased his blushing friend.  
  
Eriol gave no response when he saw her in a shiny lavender tube top that fit her perfectly and the black capris that seemed to accentuate her form. That was what broke Eriol out of his trance. "Sakura you're good." He whispered not even realizing that he had whispered it.  
  
In the background, Kero was laughing at all of them.  
  
"Oh, I haven't forgotten you," Tomoyo said, plucking the little guardian from the air where he was rolling around.  
  
"Nani?" Kero asked, confused for a second. In the next moment he found himself in a cute little white top with some black shorts. The shorts had a hole in the back where his tail was showing. "Tomoyo-chan!" She added a little top hat to finish off the ensemble.  
  
She knew he was about to transform and was starting to run when the others in the room started to laugh.  
  
Kero looked at his mistress, laughing at him. She never laughed at him. He looked at the others as well. He didn't know what they were laughing at until he saw himself in the mirror. He didn't know whether to be embarrassed or to laugh. Then he thought about it. His mistress was actually smiling and laughing. He joined in the laughter.  
  
Kero laughed as hard as the rest of them and found that he wanted to keep her laughing. He thought about it for a second and began to a song and dance. They laughing even harder as they watched himtry to tap out a tune while his tail held up the top hat that had been placed on his head.  
  
Yelan stood outside the door. She could hear them all having fun in there whatever they were doing.  
  
"Aunt Yelan," she heard a young woman's voice behind her.  
  
"Yes, Meiling?" She asked.  
  
"What's going on in there?" She said.  
  
"I don't know." Yelan answered.  
  
Meiling was greeted by the sight of Kero dressed in black and white suit while dancing and holding a top hat! She couldn't believe it.  
  
Kero stopped dancing when he turned around to see Yelan and Meiling staring at them. "Sakura-chan! Tomoyo-chan!"  
  
"Meiling-chan!" They exclaimed at the same time.  
  
-Somewhere else-  
  
He heard laughter. He hadn't heard this sparkling laugh in a long time. He also heard the happy reunion of all of them at once. This wasn't going well at all. He should have been able to destroy her. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought.  
  
"I worked hard to get it to where she wouldn't laugh at anything, even her friends," the voice muttered darkly. His mistress wasn't going to be happy about this.  
  
- - - - Okay gomen for being so late with this chapter! I had a lot of fun writing it! It just took a little longer to get out because I now have someone helping me with the writing. 


	11. Chapter 11

He heard laughter. He hadn't heard this sparkling laugh in a long time. He also heard the happy reunion of all of them at once. This wasn't going well at all. He should have been able to destroy her. This was going to be a lot harder than he'd thought.  
  
"I worked hard to get it to where she wouldn't laugh at anything, even her friends," the voice muttered darkly. His mistress wasn't going to be happy about this.  
  
- - - -  
Chapter 11  
  
The world seemed to turn black all around Sakura.  
  
"Hello, Cardmistress." The cynical voice seemed to come from all around the room.  
  
"Where am I?" Sakura asked.  
  
"You're in my world now," the voice said to her.  
  
Sakura began to reach for her Star Key, only to find that it wasn't there. "Where is my necklace?"  
  
She felt like she was turning around trying to find where the voice was located.  
  
"Oh, any magical items that you have don't enter the realm. The only magic that enters is mine." His laugh was evil and sounded like it echoed through the entire place.  
  
The laugh sent shivers through her spine. "What am I doing here?"  
  
"Oh, nothing at all," he said just before she began to make out the images of her friends.  
  
"Leave them out of this!" Sakura shouted.  
  
"I can't. They're your weakness," he said as her friends fully appeared. When they fully appeared she felt like she was entrapped in some kind of force field.  
  
"What are you going to do to them?!"  
  
"You'll see." The black world all around her seemed to grow colder. "I'm going to bring in one more person before I wake them all up."  
  
Fu-tse began to appear next to Yukito. That was when Sakura tried to move around in her unseen prison. "Why bring her into this?"  
  
"She's your guardian's wife and she will be having your godchild." While he said this she could feel her apprehension raise just a touch more. What was worse: she couldn't move.  
  
Everyone woke up about the same time. Yukito looked around. "What's going on?" He asked at the same time as Tomoyo.  
  
"Sakura-chan, what's going on?" Tomoyo looked all around her.  
  
A lightning bolt headed toward Tomoyo.  
  
"No!" Sakura yelled.  
  
Tomoyo could hear the scream and tried to freeze it before it got to her. She was surprised that she couldn't.  
  
"Daidouji-san!" Eriol tried to get to her but found that he couldn't move.  
  
Sakura felt a small burn where the bolt had hit Tomoyo. It surprised her. 'What's going on?'  
  
"Did you feel that sting?" The voice commented. "Your friend is stronger than she looks. Oh, well; here's Touya."  
  
"What are you going to do?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, not a thing."  
  
"Kaijuu?" Touya turned to see his sister fading away. "Sakura!"  
  
She could hear him calling frantically in her direction. Sakura could feel her brother's fear and dread when he thought she was no longer there.  
  
"Touya, I'm right here," she tried to say to comfort him. When that didn't work she was hoping that the little magic that her brother had would allow her to connect with him mentally. "Touya, don't worry; I'm right here!"  
  
It appeared to work.  
  
"Well, I see that you connected with him telepathically. That won't be happening again." He said some kind of incantation in order to keep her from using her mental powers. "Now that that is taken care of; let me see what else I can torment you with."  
  
Li was waiting to pull out his ofuda. When he couldn't find them he knew that they were in trouble. "Why are you doing this to us?"  
  
"Careful, Li. She might find out that you're in love with her."  
  
The man snickered at the glare he was given.  
  
"I don't care if she does! You're hurting her and us!" Li was still glaring. "Sakura don't listen to this man. You can fight him!"  
  
"You mean that you don't care that she can feel everything that you're feeling. That includes pain." He chuckled before setting the Li boy on fire.  
  
Sakura was going crazy. The man was right; she felt everything her friends felt.  
  
"Why can I feel everything that they are going through?" She asked. She could feel her knees weaken after the fire had engulfed Li. She was determined that she was going to remain standing. 'I have to keep standing so that I can find a way to fight this thing.'  
  
Sakura suddenly felt her body spinning around uncontrollably. She could hear Touya, Yukito, Shaoran, and Tomoyo yelling. It was hurting her head. Meiling was shocked at what was going on. While she was spinning she could feel the stinging burn of ice on a fiery body. It made her sting even more because she had air hitting her, coming from all directions. Li had been put on ice.  
  
"Shaoran!" she screamed as she came to a stop. Now she could barely stand. There seemed to be something whispering in the air telling her that everything would be alright that she could do this.  
  
-Yukito-  
  
Yukito stood by his wife protectively but was torn between trying to go to his mistress or to protect his wife. He had tried to transform to Yue but found he couldn't. He had now way of helping her. His mistress wasn't do so well.  
  
"Yue, it won't do you any good to try to protect either one of them, because.."  
  
The evil man hadn't even finished the sentence before he held something small in the palm of his hands.  
  
Fu-tse screamed as she felt the life of her baby being taken out of her. That was almost all that Sakura could take, but again she was determined that she was going to stand the voice out. She couldn't stop the tears that came down her face as she felt the pain that Fuutie was going through.  
  
"Why?! You evil." Sakura began to say. Her pink bubble of protection was starting to show up around her and neither of them saw it.  
  
"Ah, be nice, now; you wouldn't want this tiny little being to know that its godmother could say such naughty words. It can understand everything that is happening right now."  
  
"I can do a lot worse than that! Give her back that baby!" As each of her friends went down on their knees she could feel herself fighting more and more to stand on her feet. Herr aura was a little stronger now but that was soon going to change.  
  
Yukito was trying to comfort his wife while Sakura really tried to get through to her that everything would be alright. He did try to transform to Yue and found that he couldn't.  
  
Sakura thought of something. It seemed that her trying to remain standing was hurting her friends even more than is she were to look like she was giving up. Her friends could see that she was on her knees and were beginning to panic. "No Sakura don't give up!" She heard them saying through the echoing air all around them.  
  
Even though Li was frozen, she could still feel all of his anger toward whomever it was that was trying to hurt all of them. Sakura was shivering all over as well as burning.  
  
Meiling was shouting now. "What do you think you're doing?!"  
  
"I'm having lots of fun with the Cardmistress. She looks like she's going through hell right now."  
  
Meiling turned to see Sakura and he was right. Sakura was black and blue all over as well as pale and burned in several places. Her eyes held all the pain that she was going through.  
  
"Sakura, it's going to be alright," Meiling found herself promising.  
  
"Don't promise that, Meiling-chan. You won't be able to keep that one," Sakura warned.  
  
Meiling tried to go into a defensive karate stance but found that she was now frozen in place. "I can't move!"  
  
"That's right; this is my world, and I can allow whatever I want to happen." He sent a wave of water mixed with fire, knocking Meiling out.  
  
"Meiling!" Sakura screamed; her knees gave out. Somehow, she pushed herself back up.  
  
"Oh, stop your crying, woman!" He ordered Fu-tse. "You won't be getting your child back any time soon while you're here."  
  
Fu-tse did stop crying when he said that.  
  
"Oh, yes, I will!" She began to try to run for the voice that seemed to be all over the place. "You know I can locate you right?"  
  
She ran right into a wall that knocked her out.  
  
"Fuutie!" Yukito yelled as he tried to get to his wife. He couldn't get to her but could see that she was bleeding.  
  
Sakura wanted to scream when she felt Fu-tse hit the wall and barely managed to hold it in. Her aura was slowly diminishing.  
  
Touya looked toward his sister, finally able to see her.  
  
"How dare you do this to her?! Hasn't she suffered enough?!" he cried out.  
  
"Be careful, or your little 'kaijuu' just might turn into one."  
  
Sakura was too weak to even give a protest to that remark. 'I'm on my knees and yet he still keeps on! What does he want with me and everyone else!  
  
"You will never be able to do that. This may be your world but even you have limits!" Touya yelled.  
  
"Well, let me see." He shot a lightning bolt toward the still-frozen Shaoran.  
  
The ice block that he had turned into shattered into a thousand little pieces. Sakura screamed in pain as she felt her world around her start to fade. Her aura completely disappeared.  
  
Touya went nuts when he saw his sister fading. She was fading faster and faster.  
  
"See what I mean? I can get away with almost anything in my world."  
  
Eriol had stopped moving. He had stopped doing anything at all. He seemed to be standing still as if he was trying to find something. He had to try to do something but wghat he didn't know because he couldn't even move and she was beyond thinking clearly at the look in her face. She was in far too much pain. "Come on Sakura you can fight this!"  
  
"Ah, will you look at the pretty Tomoyo. I wonder what would happen if I were to take her hands away, and her legs?"  
  
Tomoyo screamed as she fell in the place where her feet had been.  
  
"Having fun yet, Sakura?" the voice asked. She could see the glow of red eyes beginning to appear all over the room.  
  
Sakura was on the ground, fighting her way back up. All she noticed was that her friend was down. She noticed that Eriol had lost his concentration when Tomoyo went down. "Tomoyo-chan!"  
  
"My goodness; it looks like you won't have to worry about her making you clothes now, will you?" the voice continued to taunt. That was just before she felt Eriol completely torn apart limb from limb.  
  
Yukito looked at his mistress and saw that she had enough. He also knew that she wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. "Don't worry, Sakura. You can defeat this guy. He is feeding you all of the."  
  
"Shut up, you fool!" Something came out of nowhere knocking out the guardian. It also remained unseen.  
  
"Yukito-san!" Her screams could be heard as blood ran down her face. She had fallen backwards from the impact of whatever it was that had hit her in the face.  
  
Touya stopped running around like a crazy man when he heard her screams echoing throughout the entire place.  
  
"Sakura! I can barely see you," Touya called out to his sister.  
  
There was another maniacal laugh that could be heard echoing through the entire place. The laugh came out as a screech to Touya, causing him to fall to his knees.  
  
"No!" She couldn't see her brother anymore.  
  
"Aww now it's time." The thing said all around her. Sakura had tears coming down her face from the pain and all the emotions that were flying all around her. She couldn't even hold her head up hardly. She had no energy left to fight him. "Kill me if you must but leave them out of this." She whispered.  
  
He sent a lightning bolt her direction.... - - - It's been a couple of chapters since I was able to leave you with a good cliffhanger. I hope that you won't kill me. I can picture tomatoes being thrown at me and being yelled at.I promise that I am working on the next chapter right now. Maybe even as you're reading this chapter and again I'm very sorry that this chapter was so late in getting to you. I hope you like it. Well I'd better get this onto fanfic because I have one more e-mail t o send before I go to bed and it's 2 in the morning. I'll talk to you guys later. 


	12. Chapter 12

"No!" She couldn't see her brother anymore.  
  
"Aww, now it's time," the thing said all around her. Sakura had tears coming down her face from the pain and all the emotions that were flying around her. She could hardly even hold her head up. She had no energy left to fight him.  
  
"Kill me if you must, but leave them out of this," she whispered.  
  
He sent a lightning bolt in her direction.......... - - - -  
  
Sofia- I think that is the best compliment that anyone could have ever given me!  
  
Daughter of the Forest- Don't worry there will be a lot more to this story possibly than I even imagined. It'll be a long story! I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
L.P.B.- Glad you like it! I personally couldn't believe that I wrote it by the time I finished with it.  
  
Charmed Sakura- Thanks for the support and encouragement that you have given me.  
  
To-ya- If you're reading this then I can't thank you enough for editing my chapters and helping me with my corrections on the story! Arigato!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
He sent a lightning bolt in Sakura's direction. Sakura waited for it to hit her but it never happened.  
  
"What's going on?" She looked around, confused.  
  
The place had gone from dark to light. It looked like she was suspended in time.  
  
"Hello, Cardmistress," a melodic voice said as something began to appear in front of her.  
  
"What are you?" she wondered curiously. She didn't feel in pain at the moment. It was odd, because she had been in unbearable pain just a moment ago.  
  
"What I am doesn't matter." The strange looking creature said.  
  
"What happened? Am I dead?" Sakura asked.  
  
"No; you're alive," The thing said.  
  
"My friends–they're in danger. Is there any way to fight him?"  
  
"Your friends are safe; however, you aren't."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Your friends are mere images. They are capable of more than you even know. He's only used what he has seen and felt about them." It paused for just a moment. "He can kill you. You aren't dreaming; he appeared to you in your sleep."  
  
"What are you doing here? Can't he hurt you?" Sakura asked.  
  
"He can. I was sent down here to help you, but I had to fight off several..." she paused for the right word. "...nightmares."  
  
"How do I fight him?" Sakura said.  
  
"You have to fight him with your own magic. Oh, and one more thing–if he destroys you, then he gets out of this world." The creature began to disappear, taking the light with her.  
  
Sakura cleared her head of everything that had been going on. Her shield went up just in time.  
  
"How did you do that?" His harsh voice said. Sakura had shivers going down her spine; she didn't have to think about the difference in the two voices.  
  
"I may not be at full strength, but I have enough to fight you," Sakura informed him before her star appeared underneath her.  
  
"You have no cards to fight with," he laughed, taunting her to attack.  
  
"Who said that I'm fighting with the cards?" Sakura asked. She felt the voice in the room follow her as she went up in the air. There also seemed to be a soft rustling all around her.  
  
"You're fighting me with your magic? You're not that powerful."  
  
"You want to bet?" Sakura sent the fireball that had formed in her hand in the direction of the voice. She wasn't surprised that it had missed. She sent a series of them in different directions.  
  
It was only then that he realized what she was doing.  
  
"Trying to light the place up are you?"  
  
He tried to send water to the fireballs that had been strategically placed. It bounced back to him.  
  
Sakura smirked. She could see where he was, now that she had lit the room. The water that he had been trying to send out showed where he was as it went in concentric circle from one place. I have to hurry. I don't have much energy left.  
  
It was then that she felt more energy seeping into her body somehow. She took advantage of it. She sent a fireball to the center of the room where she now had the dark abyss fully lit.  
  
"Noooooooo!" He screamed as he felt the fiery light above his head.  
  
"Are you scared?" Sakura taunted now.  
  
The figure that was trying to hide from the light was now cowering in a little huddle. He held a haunted look in his hollow red eyes. The thing was something she had never seen before and would hopefully never see again.  
  
"You're never going to get out of this realm. You will never torment another person in their sleep," she said to him before she let the fireball that she had been holding into place fall on him, leaving the room dark. She passed out.  
  
-Fuutie and Shaoran-  
  
Fuutie placed her hand on Sakura's chest. "She's going to be all right, Xiao-Lang."  
  
She was worn out and pale. Shaoran stopped his pacing.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked her.  
  
"I'll be fine, Xiao-Lang. You'd better propose to her soon. We need her." Fuutie tried to stand up but found out that she couldn't.  
  
"I guess I used more energy than I thought," she whispered as she took her brother's hand.  
  
"You know, you didn't have to do that." He helped her to a chair.  
  
"If I didn't, then I would never forgive myself." She said to him.  
  
"Why?" Shaoran asked her.  
  
"You love her. I see it when you two train together. I see it when you look at her." She paused before she continued. "I see also the look that you give to Likaun when she is here. You don't look at Sakura like that."  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked his sister.  
  
"Do you remember yesterday when she was here and she was talking about her father merging with Daidouji toys?" his sister asked once again.  
  
Shaoran shook his head. He did remember. He had never seen Tomoyo so angry before. She hadn't ever threatened anyone before that, either. "I remember."  
  
"When dinner started you were in hog heaven. At the time that dinner ended you were a little more than irritated–when she took the place that Sakura had been sitting in, remember?" Fuutie reminded him.  
  
"She laughed yesterday," he whispered. He didn't want to wake up his sleeping princess. 'I wonder.........'  
  
His sister smiled at his comment. "Did she? It seems that she is hiding more than she lets on."  
  
"I know she is. She just won't open up."  
  
"When are you proposing to her?" Fuutie was finally able to get up.  
  
-Tomoyo-  
  
Tomoyo gave a relieved sigh that Sakura was going to be all right.  
  
"Sakura-chan, what happened in there?" She whispered aloud. She looked at the dress that she had been working on for two days for her best friend. "You'd better say yes to him."  
  
Tomoyo pulled out her state-of-the-art sewing machine. Sewing always seemed to calm her nerves. She supposed that was why she started in the first place, before the time Sakura began to capture the cards.  
  
She carefully finished the seam that she had been working on. The dress was just about finished. All she had to do now was to hem the bottom. There was a knock at her door. "Come in."  
  
"Hey, Daidouji, how are you holding up?" Li's voice reached her ears.  
  
"Well, I'm okay, I guess. I don't understand why bad things keep happening to her." Li observed the worried friend. He also noticed the sewing machine that she had brought with her.  
  
"That is one nice sewing machine." He ran his hand across the gleaming top.  
  
"Thanks." Tomoyo wasn't paying any attention to him.  
  
"Is that what you're making for her to wear?" He touched the seemingly- sheer material.  
  
"Get your hands off of it!" She slapped his hand away. "Don't you know that it is bad luck to see the dress until it is worn?"  
  
Li chuckled. "Um, I believe the saying is that it is bad luck to see the bride on the day of the wedding."  
  
Tomoyo gave him an exasperated look. "Li-kun, if you want me to have this dress ready by tonight you better leave the room. We wouldn't want your future bride to not be properly dressed now would we?"  
  
She shooed him out of the room.  
  
Of course as soon as she shooed him out of the room, Eriol was there standing outside the door.  
  
"Hiiragizawa-kun, I'm working right now. I'll train later." She shut the door on them.  
  
Li looked at his mother, who was chuckling behind them. "You'd better get used to that, Xiao-Lang."  
  
Li shook his head before he headed back to Sakura's room.  
  
Eriol followed in close proximity. "So, my cute little descendant, when are you proposing to her?"  
  
Li scowled at Eriol before saying, "Tonight, I hope."  
  
He stopped a few feet from her door. "Why does everyone keep asking?"  
  
"Well, I wish you luck." Eriol kept going straight, knowing that Li wanted to be alone with Sakura.  
  
The Chinese boy didn't knock before he entered, which was a mistake. He saw Sakura changing her night gown.  
  
"G-gomen nasai!" He closed the door quickly, his cheeks turning red as beets.  
  
-Sakura-  
  
She just about had her nightgown over her head when she heard the door open. She turned her head in that direction only to see Li, beet-red. She could barely hear him muttering, "Gomen nasai."  
  
Sakura quickly changed to the clothes that she was fully intending to train in. "You can come in now, Shaoran-kun."  
  
Sakura started chuckling when he entered the room all red from his neck up. It wasn't that she was embarrassed, because she was. She had just had enough time to get composed once again.  
  
"What's so funny?" He asked.  
  
"You," she answered before she was stopped. Li had her against the wall in moments.  
  
She tried to move but Li was in a position he didn't let her.  
  
"Shaoran-kun, what are you doing?" she asked mentally.  
  
"Nothing," he answered the same way before he pecked her cheek.  
  
He saw surprise register in her eyes. She knew he was holding back.  
  
"What do you want, Shaoran-kun?" She kept the silent conversation going.  
  
"I want to ask you out to dinner tonight." He didn't move. He knew that if she really wanted to, she could very easily push him away with her aura.  
  
"Mizuki-sensei will be coming today, Shaoran-kun." She tried to think up excuses for them not to go out to dinner.  
  
"She'll be here for lunch, Sakura."  
  
"Well, I still have to train today." She tried another excuse.  
  
"You won't be training all day. You promised to go with Touya to pick up her up this morning," he answered her, waiting for the next excuse.  
  
"I'm supposed to meet Tomoyo-chan tonight about something."  
  
"She'll understand."  
  
"We're supposed to eat dinner with your mother."  
  
"My mother won't kill us if we eat without all of them."  
  
Sakura tried to think of another excuse. She couldn't think of any. Shaoran being that close to her made it really hard to think, and she didn't understand why. He definitely hadn't changed position in the last few seconds. She gave up with a sigh of resignation. "Fine, what time?"  
  
"Seven tonight." He started to lean toward her. They didn't hear the bedroom door open...........  
  
- - - - I was able to leave you guys with another cliffhanger! I can't believe it! I thought the last cliffie was good! Who will be walking into her room? Anyways, you know the drill. You must give me an honest review. 


	13. chapter 13

"Shaoran-kun, what are you doing?" she asked mentally.  
  
"Nothing," he answered the same way before he pecked her cheek.  
  
He saw surprise register in her eyes. She knew he was holding back.  
  
"What do you want, Shaoran-kun?" She kept the silent conversation going.  
  
"I want to ask you out to dinner tonight." He didn't move. He knew that if she really wanted to, she could very easily push him away with her aura.  
  
"Mizuki-sensei will be coming today, Shaoran-kun." She tried to think up excuses for them not to go out to dinner.  
  
"She'll be here for lunch, Sakura."  
  
"Well, I still have to train today." She tried another excuse.  
  
"You won't be training all day. You promised to go with Touya to pick up her up this morning," he answered her, waiting for the next excuse.  
  
"I'm supposed to meet Tomoyo-chan tonight about something."  
  
"She'll understand."  
  
"We're supposed to eat dinner with your mother."  
  
"My mother won't kill us if we eat without all of them."  
  
Sakura tried to think of another excuse. She couldn't think of any. Shaoran being that close to her made it really hard to think, and she didn't understand why. He definitely hadn't changed position in the last few seconds. She gave up with a sigh of resignation. "Fine, what time?"  
  
"Seven tonight." He started to lean toward her. They didn't hear the bedroom door open...........  
  
- - - - L.P.B.- It might be Likaun. Then again it might be Tomoyo. Then again it might someone else altogether. I guess you'll have to read the chapter to find out.  
  
Tramie- As you know from writing your own story that cliffies are essential and fun to write. We just hate reading them. I don't care though because I can play with what is left in my mind. I usually can come up with several different scenarios. As for your second question; that blue light is Fuutie's powers. That blue light is Fuutie's powers. I'll be playing with her powers along with the others off and on through the story. To think that this story has only begun.  
  
To-ya- Thank you for helping me to write this story. If it weren't for some of the things that you have pointed out to me then I wouldn't have been doing as well on this story. Well I hope you enjoy reading this!  
  
Fleur de Cerise- You know I think that it is cool that you're using a French name but speaking Japanese. I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"What do you think you're doing to my little kaijuu?!" Touya entered the room, screaming at the sight before him. He wasn't expecting his sister to allow anyone that close to her.  
  
Li found himself clear across the room, rubbing his butt.  
  
"Kinomoto, was that really necessary?" He asked her brother under his breath.  
  
Touya smirked at Li before he turned around, surprised to see his sister in his face.  
  
"I am not a kaijuu!" She didn't stomp his foot this time, though. She did a roundhouse kick on him, sending him to join the 'gaki'.  
  
"Ouch!" He muttered before letting out a string of rather colorful words.  
  
"Better not let Mizuki-sensei hear you say that. She'll have your hide." Sakura grinned.  
  
Touya glared at his sister. He was too busy glaring at her and the 'gaki' to notice that she had reacted to what he'd called her. That didn't last long, though, because just as soon as they were up, Tomoyo entered the room with Likaun on her tail. "Is everything alright Sakura-chan? I heard you yell."  
  
"Everything is fine," Sakura reassured her friend.  
  
"What did you do to him?" Likaun was watching Shaoran clambering up off the floor and saying that there was something that he needed to do.  
  
"What did I do to whom?" Sakura asked innocently.  
  
"Shao-kun. What did you do to him? He was rubbing his butt when I got in here." Likaun continued questioning Sakura.  
  
"I didn't do anything to him, Likaun-san. If you don't mind, I have some things to do," Sakura said before she tried to follow Tomoyo out of the room.  
  
Likaun closed the door before she could, though. "You stay away from him. He's mine, you..."  
  
"Likaun-san, if I wanted to get Shaoran-kun away from you, I could do it without effort." Sakura cut her off before she could continue. "Since I know that you didn't just come here to threaten me, why don't you go and talk to him."  
  
Likaun stared after Sakura, mouth open. She couldn't believe that Sakura had told her that. No one had dared to ever talk back to her; let alone look at her openly with such disgust.  
  
"Why, you are going to pay! Why do you show no fear of me?" she muttered darkly under her breath.  
  
-Sakura-  
  
Sakura was going to go to the training grounds but thought better of it when Likaun was on the grounds.  
  
"I guess I'll have to do this the old fashioned way," she said to no one in particular. She finally found a gym in the house that she could just work on the martial arts.  
  
The dream that she had the night before was beginning to replay in her mind. She remembered everything almost as if it was happening again.  
  
Touya had been there. He had called her 'kaijuu,' as he used to when she was younger. "I guess he'll never outgrow that."  
  
She smiled at the memory, but not so much that she didn't remember what happened next. She felt his soul whimpering, as if he had lost her. She had felt like she had lost him, as well, but she could still see him. What would she have done all these years without having him around when her father was away on archeological digs? He was sometimes gone for months at a time. Touya had always been there to help and watch over her. The memory of losing him left a great sadness in her soul. She knew that she wouldn't be here today if it hadn't been for her brother. He had kept her safe before Shaoran had come along. He even tried to keep her safe after that. She had sometimes gotten the feeling that he was beginning to feel a little inadequate at the job. She supposed that was why she acted clueless at times, when she really wasn't.  
  
She was spinning through the air. The wind was burning her fiery skin. Shaoran had been put on ice. Yet she was still spinning, uncontrollably wild. It was terrible. "Careful, Li. She might find out that you're in love with her," the voice said in her head.  
  
"He's in love with me? How can he be in love with me?" she asked the bag that she was punching. There was a lot confusion going on in her mind right now. She couldn't dwell on the thought of Shaoran being in love with her.  
  
She had been screaming, she remembered, when Tomoyo had fallen to the ground. What hurt her worst was that she didn't even know what happened to Tomoyo. All she knew was that her friend couldn't stand for some reason. She felt anger toward the voice's owner, mixed with the pain that he had been causing for all of them.  
  
She couldn't keep the tears back when all of that was combined with Fuutie and her baby. Fuutie's screaming was almost more than anyone could bear.  
  
"Shoot! She was losing a child!"  
  
Sakura kicked the bag. She ignored the sharp pain that kept running through her stomach. Every time she remembered Fuutie's screaming, the pain returned. The baby was screaming, too. He was screaming out of fear. The baby may have been just a fetus, but here it seemed to be very real. She couldn't even move to save them. Her mind had been muddled enough that everything was mixed together, to the point where she could no longer tell what was happening to whom.  
  
Sakura wanted to clear her head but didn't know how. She didn't notice that her aura had begun to show. She gave one last kick to the bag, and was surprised when it didn't bounce back. She was ready to punch the bag a couple of times more. Sakura was surprised to find Li Yelan standing behind the punching bag.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mrs. Li. I didn't know that you were training over here today." Sakura was about to leave the room.  
  
"It's all right, Sakura-chan. We can train together," Yelan said to her.  
  
Sakura bowed to Mrs. Li before she went into a fighting stance. They fought like this for about an hour before they stopped, both sweating and out of breath.  
  
-Yelan-  
  
Yelan didn't have to hear anything to know that Sakura was in there. Her aura could be felt. The sound of a bag being viciously beat on rang through the door. Yelan opened the door to see the tears streaming down Sakura's face and a badly beat-up bag that she had been letting out all of her emotions on. There was a mix of too many emotions for one young woman to endure.  
  
Then she was inside the young woman's mind, only for an instant. She saw a screaming baby and mother. The confusion, the excruciating pain, and not knowing which friends were going through what. She saw Sakura's desperation to get out of her thoughts but being unable to. She went to see if she could help at all. She held the bag while Sakura did a roundhouse kick on it. Obviously, the young woman expected the bag to come back to her.  
  
-Normal-  
  
The two women were going at it for a little while.  
  
"Sakura-chan, tell me what your dream was about last night," Yelan requested of the younger woman.  
  
It took a few minutes and a lot of encouragement from Li's mother. Sakura finally gave in, wanting to tell somebody what had been going through her mind.  
  
"It wasn't a dream." Sakura began to tell the horrific tale. She told Yelan about every feeling she could remember and every bit of pain. Sakura shook her head before she started to cry.  
  
"It took Fuutie's baby out of her. She was in so much pain and kept screaming more and more. I felt so helpless. I couldn't get to her or anyone else," Sakura whispered before she was pulled into the motherly arms of the woman.  
  
"Shhhh... It's all right, Sakura-chan," Yelan comforted.  
  
"No, it's not. What if it had been real? What if I had been really stuck behind a magical force field and not able to fight back? I felt everything that they were feeling." She was still crying.  
  
"It's alright, nye-ur." She kept her arms around the young woman before her. She didn't have to look inside her head to know that Sakura hadn't let out any of thoughts or feelings for a few years now.  
  
-Eriol-  
  
"Daidouji, it's time to train now," he called through her door.  
  
"Hiiragizawa-kun, you don't get it. This is too important. I have to finish this." Tomoyo didn't come to the door.  
  
"Daidouji, you've been working on that for a week now. How can it not be finished?" He sighed. Why did he get stuck with most of this hard-headed girl's training?  
  
"No! It's not finished."  
  
"I'm coming in, Daidouji," he said through the door before he said something to make the door unlock.  
  
Tomoyo was in the middle of the room, crying and holding a piece of shredded red cloth in her hand. Eriol closed the door behind him. "Daidouji, what happened?"  
  
"I don't know. I went to take a shower and came back to find it shredded. It was supposed to be Sakura-chan's dress for tonight. I'll never get another one finished on time." She cried into the material. Eriol only shook his head.  
  
There were no words that he could give her. Eriol only comforted; silently, though, he contacted Shaoran. "My cute little descendant, where are you?"  
  
"I'm not your cute little descendant and I'm escorting Likaun off the grounds," Li answered Eriol. "What's wrong?"  
  
"You need to get to Daidouji-san's room ASAP," Eriol said to him.  
  
"I'll be right there. Let me get rid of this pest," Li sighed.  
  
-Touya-  
  
"Yuki, have you seen Sakura? I haven't seen her since I walked in on her and Li," Touya asked his friend.  
  
"Last time I saw her, she was headed toward the gym," Yukito told him. "What were she and Li-kun doing?"  
  
"I don't know exactly. It looked like he was going to kiss her." Touya glared at his friend's smile.  
  
"He wasn't in the hall, was he?" Yukito asked.  
  
"No. He was in her room." Touya could have glared a hole through the floor.  
  
"Okay." Yukito passed it off as if it wasn't important.  
  
"What do you mean 'okay'?" Touya transferred a murderous glare to Yukito.  
  
"I mean that she's a beautiful woman, and that she deserves someone that loves her."  
  
"I love her. Isn't that enough?" Touya asked.  
  
"You have Mizuki-san. She doesn't have anybody."  
  
"She hasn't talked to me in three years except for that cold tone that you heard at the table when we came in last night. Well, all except for today..." Touya thought about what she had said and done to him. "Where is the gaki? I need to talk to him."  
  
-Shaoran-  
  
"Look, I'm really busy. I have a mountain of work to do today and very little time to do it," Li said.  
  
"But Shao-kun, I was going to spend the day with you before we have dinner at my Otou-san's house tonight," Likaun whined in his ear.  
  
"I have a previous engagement tonight," he said to her, irritated.  
  
"You can cancel," she persisted.  
  
"No, I can't. It's a business dinner." He let his tone go even colder. 'Finally, we're almost to the gate.'  
  
"My cute little descendant, where are you?" Li heard the urgency in the telepathic voice.  
  
"I'm not your cute little descendant and I'm escorting Likaun to the gate. What's wrong?"  
  
"You need to get to Daidouji-san's room ASAP," Eriol said to him.  
  
"All right; let me get rid of this pest," Li said to him.  
  
Li made sure she was out the gate and then told the guard after she left that she was not to come back in. Shaoran found his way to Tomoyo's room only to see Eriol trying to comfort Tomoyo.  
  
"Hiiragizawa, what's wrong?" Shaoran didn't miss the shredded material in Tomoyo's hands. He didn't have to ask if it was the same material that she had been working with that morning. "What happened, Daidouji?"  
  
"I left the room for just a few minutes only to return to see that the dress had been shredded." Tomoyo looked at him with tears running down her face and unshed ones in her eyes.  
  
The room dropped ten degrees when he realized the full meaning behind her words.  
  
"I'll take care of this," he said before he left her doorway.  
  
"I'm going to have to take her shopping." Tomoyo wiped the rest of her tears away.  
  
"No, you won't. He has four sisters; I'm sure that one of them has a dress that will fit her," Eriol said to her.  
  
There was a knock at her door. "Daidouji-san, have you seen Sakura? I can't seem to find her or the gym."  
  
"Hiiragizawa-kun can take you there." Tomoyo dismissed him. "I need to talk to Feimei-san about something."  
  
Eriol glanced at her to make sure that he'd heard her right and when he was sure, he left the room with Touya.  
  
"So who are you looking for? Sakura-san?" Tomoyo heard Eriol ask.  
  
"She was supposed to go with me to pick up my wife and kids."  
  
-Sakura-  
  
Sakura had dried her tears and was training with Yelan.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mrs. Li," she apologized before she sent a punch to the left of Yelan.  
  
"Sakura, it's all right. We all cry sometimes," Yelan said before she sent a kick towards Sakura. Sakura avoided the kick with a back flip.  
  
"You don't. Your life seems to be perfect."  
  
"That's where you're wrong, child." They heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Aunt Yelan, I'm sorry, but Kinomoto-san needs to speak to his sister." Eriol bowed to her.  
  
The door opened a little bit more to reveal Touya standing there. He also bowed to Yelan before he looked at his sweating sister. "Sakura, we can't meet Kaho with you sweating like that."  
  
"Hoe?" she whispered almost inaudibly.  
  
"Gomen nasai! I'll go change," she said nervously before she looked at everyone around her. She transported herself to another part of the house.  
  
-Another Place-  
  
A woman splashed the seeing pool. "How can this happen? I thought you were on top of everything!"  
  
The man that had been beside her shook his head. "The walls that we have been building up for the last few years are breaking down, albeit slowly. Her family and friends are what makes her strong."  
  
"If you can't stop them, I will. Do you understand that she must remain cold?"  
  
"You can't stop what is happening. Do you remember that you hired me because she is too powerful?"  
  
"I need to get in that house. If doesn't have her cards, then she can be beaten."  
  
- - - -  
  
Okay guys I am really sorry that I am late getting this story out to you. I really have no good excuses so you really have to forgive me. I hope you enjoy the chapter! Arigato and ja ne! 


	14. chapter 14

The door opened a little bit more to reveal Touya standing there. He also bowed to Yelan before he looked at his sweating sister. "Sakura we can't meet Mizuki-san with you sweating like that."

"Hoe?" She whispered almost inaudibly. "Gomen nasai I'll go change." She said nervously before she looked at everyone around her. She transported herself to another part of the house.

-Another Place-

A woman splashed the seeing pool. "How can this happen? I thought you were on top of everything!"

The man that had been beside her shook his head. "Her walls that we have been building up for the last few years are breaking down, albeit slowly. Her family and friends are what makes her strong."

"If you can't stop them I will. Do you understand that she must remain cold?"

"You can't stop what is happening. Do you remember that you hired me because she is too powerful?"

"I need to get in that house. If doesn't have her cards then she can be beat."

**L.P.B. –I'm glad that you found out a lot with that chapter. Those guys are the bad guys they wouldn't want her to have any feelings. They would want to have her as cold as she could be. Don't worry about Likaun not having a history behind her because in the next couple of chapters that will be taken care of.**

**Dar after Tomrrow- I hope that you find this chapter interesting. The plot took a while to come to me after I started writing it. I like it and there is much more to it than I am letting on right now.**

**Cute Sakura- Yes, that was actually to take Tomoyo's arms and legs. You have to remember though that experience wasn't even real. It just felt real. It was in another world. Or so we think.........**

**Tramie- Thank you so much for reading and editing this story. I know that you've been busy so I really appreciate this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. I believe that clamp owns them. I just have a lot of fun writing them. Enjoy**

**Author's note- It seems that I have had a bit of trouble getting this chapter out here lately. I've had the chapter finished for a while. I have a few more done that I think that I will go over one more time before I put them out. I'vm very sorry it took so long to get this out to you.**

Chapter 14

Sakura was taking her usual walk through Penguin Park. It was way too quiet. The Sakura trees, in which she took comfort from when the birds were singing in them, were silent. There were no hopping rabbits scurrying among the bushes or squirrels running along the branches.

It wasn't a school day. The park wasn't even quiet when it was, so why would it be now?

"Who's there?" Sakura felt the same thing that she had been feeling all day.

"What do you mean 'who's there'?" A cynical voice asked as the figure of a woman appeared before her. "You mean to tell me you haven't felt me all day?"

"I have been wondering what was making me feel restless all day long. Why is it so quiet?" Sakura asked.

"I happen to like the silence."

"That noise is what makes this park." Sakura retorted.

"Ah but it's not just the noise I don't like." She raised her hands to the sky moving the clouds to block the scorching sun. "That's better."

The sky wasn't even blue any longer. It had changed to a gray with thunder clouds brushing up.

"I thought that you said that you didn't like noise. The friction from those clouds will sure create a lot of it," Sakura observed.

"Oh but things are not always as they seem." The woman said back to her. "Now you're making too much noise." The woman sent something to Sakura as she opened her mouth. Sakura jumped out of its way and it dissipated into thin air.

_So it disappears if it doesn't hit its target. Let's see what damage I can do. _Sakura pulled out her wand and called thunder.

"It isn't going to be that simple." She silenced thunder with a wave of her hands. The card went back to its original form and to the other sorceress. Sakura was surprised. What is going on?

"Light!" Sakura called.

Light did the same thing. _'What's going on?'_

Sakura returned from the park shocked. She felt like she had lost her friends when the cards returned to her. She was even more surprised that the cards had returned to her with nothing on them. She didn't know what to do.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Sakura filled them in on what had happened at the park before she picked up the phone.

"What are you doing?" Touya asked.

"I'm calling Eriol." '_The one person that has some answers.' _ She dialed, hoping that he had his phone on him.

Sakura tapped her foot impatiently. "Hello." A voice answered the phone.

"Eriol it's Sakura. Can you come to Tomoeda?" She asked. "We have a problem."

"I'll be right there Sakura." He promised.

-Dreams-

Sakura stood at Penguin Park ready to fight off this woman, the mysterious woman had become stronger as she had caught a few more of the Sakura cards. This time, though, everything felt different. It was almost as if she had lost the battle even before it began.

Then when the battle started it seemed as if her cards were attacking her. The laugh in the background said that the woman was more than satisfied with the result. Sakura saw herself lying on the ground motionless.

Sakura sat screaming. "No!"

Kero flew to his sweating mistress. "Sakura what happened?"

"I.... I.... I can't tell you." Sakura whispered as Touya ran into the room.

"Sakura what happened?!"

"Nothing." She lied.

"Now Sakura, my lovely daughter, you always were the worst liar." A voice said, as someone materialized into the room.

"Hiiragizawa, don't you ever use the door?" Touya muttered.

"Only when I have to." Eriol grinned for but a minute. "Sakura-chan, you need to tell us what you saw. It may confirm what I found."

Yukito stood behind Touya, but he was no longer in human form. "Mistress please tell us what happened."

Touya turned around surprised. "I wish you would tell me when you were going to do that."

Yue's face remained emotionless. "I'm sorry. I'll try to keep that in mind." He turned back to his mistress.

"Do I have to Eriol-kun?"

"Yes Sakura-chan." Eriol was sorry she had to say it. She had never been scared to tell her dreams before. That meant this was bad.

Sakura took a deep breath before she began to tell the small audience what happened. Touya reacted as they all expected. "She's not going out to battle this creature."

"I have to, onii-chan. If I don't try then we'll all be in danger." Sakura tried to comfort him.

"She's right, Kinomoto-san." Eriol said to Touya.

"Why?" Touya wanted to crush Hiiragizawa when he countered what he had said.

"She stands a chance. I came across a prophecy that said," he pulled out a paper and adjusted his glasses. "There will be one that controls cards that must learn to control their own power as well." He paused. "She may be the one that must learn to control her power. It will be vital to everyone's survival."

"Do you mean to tell us that there is more than one set of cards out there?" Sakura asked.

"There is." Eriol answered.

"Will I have to catch them?"

"I can't say if you will or not." Eriol answered.

"Okay, does she stand a chance of surviving?" Touya interrupted.

"She must learn to harness her untapped power." Eriol answered.

Sakura worked day and night, it seemed. He wondered what pushed her so hard. Touya was walking past her room to see her cards sitting out on the bed, while Kero watched over Sakura from the window. Touya went in to see how she was doing out there.

"What's going on out there?" Touya stared in shock out the window.

Eriol had everything in disarray. It was dark in the backyard, but it was only 11 in the morning. There was a light around Sakura that lit the areas in which she walked. She stopped in the center of the darkened yard. Sakura's eyes were closed as if she were concentrating. A star appeared with a circle surrounding her and the wind picked up.

Anything that had been out of place was being put back in its proper place, while at the same time the light was spreading all around Sakura. When it hit the edge of the darkened yard it was blinding. An instant later, Erol's barrier around the yard fell.

When Kero returned he picked up the cards and put them in the book but stopped at mirror. "What's going to happen?" Kero asked out loud.

Touya had been out of character a bit since this whole thing had started. Yes, Touya paced the floor, glared and yelled at Eriol, and hovered over Sakura when she was gaining her energy back. He had become mad and sullen the rest of the time. He didn't pay any mind when Kero fluttered around in the kitchen. It was usually, "Get out of the kitchen," or, "Stay out of there. Touya definitely had not been himself.

-Eriol-

Eriol watched sadly as Sakura pushed herself to her limits. She was a quick study as well as a quick study. Sakura had taken care of the obstacle she had given her but she was exhausted now. When she lost her cards she had begun to push the new training day and night. While that was a good thing even Eriol had some limits.

Eriol helped Sakura to her room when he felt another presence in her room. Now Sakura was asleep so he laid her down and covered her up. "Who was in here Kero?"

"Touya." Kero answered.

"What happened?"

Kero flew to the Sakura book and took out the mirror card. Eriol turned the card in his hand to see the unfamiliar symbol on the top right corner.

"I see." He responded. He fingered the blue gray symbol.

"What does it mean?" Kero asked.

"It means that Touya will be joining our rounds soon." Eriol answered.

"He won't have access to the cards, will he?"

"I don't think so." Eriol answered.

-Present time-

Sakura awoke to someone shaking and calling her name. "Sakura, will you wake up!" Touya's voice finally broke through her head.

"Touya what's wrong?" She asked groggy.

"I've been trying to wake you up. We just arrived at the airport." Touya shook his head.

Okay I hope that you like the chapter. I've been waiting for my editor to get this chapter back to me and then I lost the chapter. I hope you forgive me for the long wait. If my editor is reading this then I'm sorry.


	15. chapter 15

Kero flew to the Sakura book and took out the mirror card. Eriol turned the card in his hand to see the unfamiliar symbol on the top right corner.

"I see." He responded. He fingered the blue gray symbol.

"What does it mean?" Kero asked.

"It means that Touya will be joining our rounds soon." Eriol answered.

"He won't have access to the cards, will he?"

"I don't think so." Eriol answered.

Sakura awoke to someone shaking and calling her name. "Sakura, will you wake up!" Touya's voice finally broke through her head.

"Touya what's wrong?" She asked groggy.

-

-

-

-

Moonspell- I'm glad that you liked the story outline and plot. To tell you the truth I don't quite know what will happen in the small details as I go. On occasion I don't even know on the larger details. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Suppie69- If you're still reading this story I give you a high five just because you have been a very patient reader.

Tramie- Thank you for being the great person that you are for going over both of the stories that I currently have going. I know that you are a busy person as well. Somehow I can't imagine getting any busier than what I am. I'm going to look back on this time and say, "How did I do this?" So again thank you and I look forward to editing the next chapter of your story.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. We all know that. If I did they probably would have taken a totally different route on how they did the story but I like what I have now so I guess I wouldn't be changing any of it.

Chapter 15

-Likaun Ami-

_'You are here for one purpose and one purpose only. You are the one that must keep this family afloat if something comes up and I can't. You must never marry under the richest person you can find or it must be royalty.'_

_A ten year old girl stood rigid as her mother gave her the instructions very carefully. If she didn't listen carefully then there would be trouble. She didn't even try to sneak away. She had to have the right friends, never get her hands dirty and she had to keep up appearances. It was a mantra that always ran through her head. It was never about what she wanted and she figured that was the way that it was always going to be. She didn't see her life being any other way. _

_Her hands never were allowed to get dirty, and even at the age of ten years old her hands were perfectly manicured. If she broke a nail, her mother wanted to know what happened and what she was doing that she had a broken nail that had to be filled. She would be taken straight down to the beauty parlor._

_Her hair had always been in perfect position. You would never find one hair out of place. All the while that her hair and nails were being done, business deals were drilled into her head. She learned at an early age how to work the stocks and bonds that ran the world system. She learned how to keep books by the time she was thirteen years old and was definitely the top mathematician in her class._

_She was the one that had to make the grades and push herself to even the limits that most adults didn't put out. By the time she was fifteen, she knew every financial problem that they had within the company. She knew the ins and outs and how to cover up expenses. She even knew how to get the extra cash if she needed. Of course she didn't. She had to admit that she had definitely 'known' some of the guys at the school by the time she was seventeen. That hadn't been part of her training and drilling, but it was certainly one of the few things that she had been able to get away with, without getting in trouble. Of course, she never kept any of the guys longer than a few months. They fell at her feet, wanting to date her because she had the perfect body, personality, and the right friends. She certainly did pick and choose who she would date until she got tired of them._

Ami Likaun gave a grim and evil smile before she entered her mother's study. "Okaasan, I need your advice."

"Okaasan, I don't know how to get his attention with this other girl around. He was in her room today."

Mrs. Likaun turned from her computer counsel. "Are you sure she's there to marry him?"

"Why else would she be there? When I arrived yesterday she was sitting in the chair that I'm supposed to be in. I sit on the right side of him when I eat with them." Ami Likaun informed her mother.

"You know that here are two things that will keep this family afloat. We have to get you married to Li Shaoran, and we have to be able to merge with Daidouji's toy company." Her mother didn't look worried about either one.

"You act like this is going to be the simplest task. You don't get it, Daidouji-san's daughter is over there right now. She's already told me that this merger isn't happening." Ami stood in front of her mother.

"Her daughter will be of no consequence. She is starting a fashion company that won't get very far after she has her first showing. Everything will depend on that showing. She just turned 18. She can't be that good." Her mother laughed at an 18 year old running a company.

"I wouldn't knock her. I saw one of her dresses. I wouldn't play this other girl lightly. He pays her more attention at dinner than he ever did me."

"Look I don't care what you have to do. If you have to sleep with him to make this marriage happen, do it." Her mother ordered as she digested the information that she had just been given.

Ami grinned from ear to ear. "I'd love to. He has one hot body." She laughed before she left the room.

Mrs. Likaun watched her daughter leave. "I think that I'll help my daughter out." She picked up the phone.

-Li Mansion-

Shaoran was out the door just as soon as Sakura returned with Touya and his family. He ignored Touya's glare as he took Sakura's hand.

Mizuki Kaho giggled at her husband. "You know that they will probably end up together, right?"

Touya nodded his head glumly. He knew it, he just didn't like it. "If the gaki does anything to hurt her, he will wish he had never laid eyes on her."

-Later that night-

Ami Likaun watched with keen interest as Sakura had another dance with a partner she obviously didn't want. She looked like she would rather kill the next guy that asked her to dance. _'Good. Now I can keep some of my attention on him. Maybe this will keep a rift between the two.' _She let her lips graze across his cheek as she laid her head on his shoulder, facing his neck much like a contented lover. Shaoran stiffened as he held her.

"What are you doing?" He asked, trying his hardest not to make a scene.

"Getting close to my fiancé." She whispered, nuzzling his ear. He took the formal step away only to find her pushed against him by another dancing couple, who needless to say weren't paying attention to anyone but their dance partner.

"It seems fate has different ideas." Her lips gradually and seductively were brushing against his neck, while the dress she had carefully chosen to wear was brushing up into a heated flame against his hot chest. He didn't think that the heat was coming from him. He tried to look for Sakura, but he couldn't see her. It seemed that she had been whisked far away from where he wanted to see her.

"Now don't worry about her. She'll be alright." She spoke just as if she could read his mind. She had somehow managed to get him to the back patio door.

"Likaun, I think I'm just going to find Sakura now."

"Oh, I don't think so." She pushed him out the door roughly. "I've been waiting all night to get my hands on you." She didn't hold back now. She pulled him toward her to start a demanding kiss, but didn't get any farther.

"There you are, Xiao-lang. I was wondering where you had been. I think that Sakura is free to dance now." Feimei smiled as the gracious sister, but held a dangerous steely glint in her eyes.

"Yes, she has been a little busy with all her suitors. Let me see if I can join her dance card."

Ami looked wounded, but pleaded to him. "We were just getting to the good part."

"No we weren't." His voice was quiet and deadly.

"Come on Sakura, don't be mad at me." He whispered in her ear a few dances later. She had seen what had happened between Li and Likaun. It didn't mean that she liked it.

"She was necking during the dance." Sakura whispered. She knew that he hadn't wanted Likuan to do that. She even knew that he didn't like the said girl. However, the fact couldn't be denied that his body reacted to the touch the other girls lips. Just as any mans.

"You mean something like this?" He whispered, hoping that his family wasn't watching, but knowing that they probably were. He kissed her forehead before he went to her cheek. "Or do you mean like this?" She felt his aura spike as the two of the auras began to shimmer together, making a rather pretty flowery shield around them. He ran his hand over her neck as gentle as the kiss he would have given her if they hadn't been in public currently.

_'Shaoran, what are you doing?' _She tensed for moments under his massaging hands.

_'I want to do more than this. I want to do more than touch you, but I won't hurt you. That I promise.'_ He gently touched her lips to his not withholding the underlying desire in the kiss.

Sakura understood what was behind the kiss, but was shocked at the gentle boldness that he was giving her and only her. She somehow knew that he wouldn't give that to anyone else. While the young woman stayed in his arms, she began to relax against his chest, only to tense at the same time that he did.

They felt the difference in the air as they were dancing. _'You sense that?'_ Shaoran asked Sakura.

_'Yeah, let's get everyone out of here.'_

_'Menchu, Eriol, let's get our people out of here.'_

_'Already on it.' _Eriol spoke to them silently

"I'll get Tomoyo-chan, Meilin-chan and her date. You get the others." Sakura instructed as they parted.

"Alright, meet us at the front." Shaoran agreed.

_'Tomoyo, where are you?' _Sakura was hoping that this would work. She had never before tried to talk to her friend telepathically.

_'Sakura, is that you?' _Tomoyo's voice was in her head.

_'Yeah, we have to get out of here.' _She spotted Meiling and her date. "Meiling!" She pushed through the dancers.

"Kinomoto, what's up?"

"We have to go." Sakura was urgently trying to get to her friend when she was pushed away.

Meilin looked around to see that everyone was normal. She also knew that not everything was as it seemed a lot of times. She nodded to Sakura before she took her dates hand. "Let's go."

_'Shaoran, Eriol, do you have everyone else?' _Sakura asked mentally.

They first voice she heard was Eriol's._ 'Yeah. I got all of the sisters and Aunt Yelan.'_

Feimei's voice was next. _'Sakura, you have to get to my brother. It seems that he is being detained by Likaun.'_

'_I'm on it.'_ She said to them. "I don't have time for this." She said, talking to Meiling. "I'll be right back. You two keep going." Sakura disappeared back into the crowd, searching for his aura. "There you are Shaoran-kun. You promised me a walk in the gardens, didn't you?"

"Oh, but you've already had him Sakura." Likaun pouted slightly. Sakura took in her ankle length dress that revealed as much that could be revealed without being illegal.

"I'm sure you can get whatever it is that you want from any of the other rather annoying bachelors that I've had to dance with. I really need to talk to him." Ami Likaun watched in shock as Sakura took his hand and quite literally dragged him out of the room. That was until she was swept into another man's arms.

-Outside-

"Thanks." He whispered just before they felt the air filled with an electrical magic charge.

_'Ready?' _They asked simultaneously.

Sakura's star appeared under her, while Shaoran activated his sword and ofuda.

"Oh there you are. I was wondering when you two would show up." The woman appeared to stroll from the forest.

They sent a double lightning bolt to the lady. They landed on each side of her as if she had redirected them somehow. The woman laughed and bound Shaoran to a tree with magical rope. "This fight is between you and me."

"Let him go!" She ordered.

"I think I'll keep him there." There was a change in scenery to a dark, deadly forest. There wasn't one living bird, snake, or even one bug. The trees brought a haunting shadow to the whole scene.

"You want to play with illusions, fine."

"Last time I checked, you couldn't. I sense your fear. You're afraid you're going to lose. You almost did last time."

"Check again. Mirror!" Mirror came out of her card image. The woman was surprised enough to stay still for a second too long. There were figures of Sakura all over the place. Some of which were teleporting, some were holding a wand poised and ready to call a card.

"What a neat little parlor trick. You won't last long with this one."

One of the Sakura illusions started by calling create to make a live green forest. "I found you. An image can't call a card."

"How can you be so sure that she's the image and I'm not?" This Sakura taunted. This one called upon Earth.

The woman managed to jump out of the way of the trees that had begun to grow around her. "I will find you!" She flared at the many Sakura's all around her. She then stood still. The only sign of life that was around her was the wind blowing her hair. "You have grown powerful, Sakura." That was the only thing she spoke for eternities, it seemed. "Why don't you come out and play?" The world around her remained silent, though. "Found you." She sent a red sash in that direction. "What?"

All of the Sakura's disappeared at that moment. "Nice parlor trick, huh?"

"A stick? You transferred your power to a stick?"

"No I didn't, actually. I just used it to reveal some of it and covered my aura." She pulled out her sword. "I've just trained well."

The stick that Sakura had tricked her with quickly turned into a fiery sword, in which the woman quickly picked up. "You want to know what your problem is? You like to play with fire too much and you are too confident of yourself."

"You don't say? I'd say your problem is that you have too many emotions surrounding your heart."

There was nothing said after that. All around there was naught but silence reigning. It was as if both sides waited until the other would make a move.

The wind picked up around the two women. The elements were beginning to lighten and darken, all according to whom they were closest. The illusion quickly was fading away, so nobody could be sure what was.

The two had changed somehow. Sakura's dress had changed from the halter sunset orange/pink, to one of pure, sparkling white.

The other sorceress had but a pure black that went past her felt almost. Both women were in the air. There as a string of tension even beyond the barrier that couldn't be seen, that only broke when they decided to move at the same time.

The battle was between the cards, wands, swords and illusions. The battle raged on until each of them had to stop. "You've become much stronger. At one time you couldn't have lasted this long."

"Well, I'm tired of this game. I want to know who's doing this." Sakura said. She was using the last ounce of her energy to send a steady stream of blue fire to the sorceress that had shown up.

"The same person that has been after you for three years."

"They've been after me for three years and they still have not been able to beat me? That's sad. I thought I was supposed to be a weak, annoying sorceress." Sakura taunted. She put just a little more into the stream of fire.

"Now who's too confident." The other sorceress counteracted Sakura's fire stream with her own.

There was another presence sensed in the air with them. This presence sent a pure energy their way, knocking both of the weary women.

Shaoran caught Sakura just before she hit the ground. The woman that Sakura had been fighting wasn't so lucky, though. Through the air resonated the sound of a sickening crunch of bones snapping. _'Fuutie, we need you over here now.'_

-Shaoran-

He found himself tied to a tree far beyond the barrier that had just gone up. "What's going on?" He was shocked to see the forms of unrecognizable bodies. "I told you at one time that those close to you would suffer the same fate as you, especially your husband." He stared in shock as one of the bodies became even more clear.

A dark forest presented itself with no signs of life. He heard Sakura speak. "You want to play with illusions, fine! Mirror!" She called.

"What has happened to her?" He saw Sakura all over the place. He kept struggling to get out of the magical rope. His sword wouldn't work very well because it was three feet away from him. He tried a few incantations so that the rope would come off. Nothing he tried worked. Yukito showed a few minutes later.

"Sorry, there's a battle going on over at the house. It took me a few minutes to get away."

"Why do they keep going after her?" Shaoran stared in shock at the sight before him. Everything to him seemed to be still and yet it wasn't. The wind circled around the two sorceress'. The elements were going alternately from a clashing dark to a compromising light. Then alternating colors came at the same time, fading into the most incredible scene that Shaoran had ever witnessed.

Yue and Shaoran's eyes were glued to the scene that was the same two women, but then again they weren't. Sakura had changed into a white dress. "She's beautiful." He didn't realize he whispered it aloud. "What do I have to do to make them come after me?" He looked unsure at Yue.

There was a pause between the two. They had tried to break through the barrier, but had found they couldn't. They were helpless to her, only able to watch her fight. "You have to make her love you."

There had been a fire streaming from the two of them. Then something, or someone, broke through the barrier, sending a beam of energy to the center of the moving fire. The extra energy beam knocked each of the women flying back and dropping from the sky.

Shaoran caught Sakura just before she hit the ground. "Oh Sakura, please get some rest." Sakura lay pale in his arms, unmoving and still in the white dress that they had seen her transform in.

-

-

-

I'm so sorry that I've taken so long to get this chapter out. I hope that if you are reading this and have read the story before that you will forgive me that it has taken so long to get it out. I hope you enjoy. Arigato and ja ne!


	16. Chapter 16

There had been an intense fire streaming between the two. It pushed closer to one and then the other as they put as much effort into this as they could. Around Sakura there was a pink aura mixed with silver. Around Nimura there was one that was as black as night and with the very tips of it held a silver tinge. Up above another overpowering presence broke through the barrier. There was a girl there sending a silver stream of energy to the center ball. The beam neutralized the fireball with an explosion that sent both of the women to the ground. Knocked out.

Shaoran ran through the broken barrier just barely managing to catch Sakura.

-

-

-

-

Moonspell- He hasn't proposed as of yet. Don't worry he will. Remember he has to propose before his next birthday. All the characters will be explained as well.

Tramie- I hope you're ready for some more twists and turns. There are still a few more to go. Thank you for editing this story for me!

I know that there have been one or two more that have read this. Thank you for the reviews and the encouragement.

Okay you have to forgive me for my extremely long absence. My cousins stayed with me through the summer, I started school in August, had to get a second job, and lost my internet connection. To top that all off I had to hunt down this chapter that I had already written. Well I hope you guys enjoy and I don't eexpect to be away for so long again. I'll talk to you later. Arigato and ja ne!

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. I just have fun writing them!**

Chapter 16

Shaoran held Sakura as if his life depended on it. The group had managed to levitate to the mansion. There had been a battle going on apparently for a while by the looks of all them. The new addition to the group went to the side of which the Li's had been fighting on. She made very little effort into sending the element of wind gusting toward the other side.

They all turned to look at the woman that had just joined them to find a girl in her older teens. She was the same age as the Sakura and Shaoran. The Li sisters were too shocked to give their 'kawaii' reaction. Fuutie was the first to get over her surprise and step forward. "Thank you." She bowed to the girl. "What's your name?"

"Kin-Li Nadeshiko Sayuki." She bowed to Fuutie.

"Well it's nice to meet you." Fuutie turned to look at Yue and Shaoran. "What happened?" She took on Sakura who was no longer wearing the white dress.

"We need to get her inside." Yue motioned to the house.

Xefia raised her hands and called the barrier back. "Let's go."

Shaoran was pacing in front of Sakura's door. He hadn't been allowed to come in and see her after Fuutie and Feimei came into the room. "What's taking so long?"

"I don't know my cute little descendant." Eriol answered. Li didn't respond to the 'my cute little descendant'. The really had Eriol worried. "What happened?"

there was a long shaky sigh. "The woman's name ws Nimura. She was an illusionist apparently. She set up a barrier so that I couldn't get through and made sure that I was tied to a tree." Eriol didn't say anything, didn't show anything, he just listened. "She showed Sakura an image of what looked like several dead bodies. After she told Sakura that she kept her feelings to close to her heart she let one of the of the figures become more recognizable. The woman said that she was reminding Sakura that anyine that was close to her would suffer the same fate as her, including her husband."

Eriol paled at the last one. "So that's what happned to her." He ran his hands through his hair. "You don't know what this means."

"What does this mean Eriol?"

"It means that someone doesn't want her to give her heart to anyone, not even her friends. It means that they have succeeded with part of the prophecy."

"What prophecy?"

"There will be one that will become more powerful that they know. Their power won't be just the items that they carry but power that is in their heart." Eriol shook his head sadly.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that they want her to not feel anything at all. She isn't as powerful if she has no feelings." Eriol smiled slightly though. "They haven't succeeded. She has become even more powerful than Clow Reed believed that she would. There is more coming though. More is at stake here than her heart. If this woman succeeds we lose Sakura to the dark side of this. Don't hurt her Shaoran. Hers and everyone else's lilfe depends on it."

"Whose life depends on it?" A female said behind them.

Shaoran turned around to be greeted by the young woman that had helped them earlier. "Kin-Li san, how are you?"

"I'm good."

"I trust that you have found everything to your liking?" Li said playing the perfect host.

"Yes, I feel at home here." She answered.

"I'm glad." The took this time to take a good like at her. She was about 5'6" with the long lean body of an athletic woman. She wore black pants and a silver halter top that had a very familiar design he had seen before but couldn't quite place. She had honey colored hair that was complimented by light green eyes that held a sadness that shouldn't be there.

Fuutie came out of Sakura's room finally with Kero flying just past her. He was very clearly angry. Shaoran ignored the creature for just a moment. "Is she alright?"

She smiled at her brother's concerned face. "She'll be fine. She just used a lot of energy in that battle."

"I know. You had to be there to believe it." Shaoran acknowledged.

Kero was still glaring at the two men. "Gaki! What did you do to her?!"

"Stuffed animal you have nothing to be concerned about. You didn't care enough to show up." Li hissed.

"You think that I would let my mistress near you if I thought she was going to get hurt! You think I didn't try to get to her when I could feel her using so much power. I couldn't get to her. Your sisters deemed it necessary to place a spell where you couldn't teleport out or even get out of the barrier unless they let you."

"Why?" He looked at Fuutie.

"Do you think that you would have been able to get Sakura there without it? She tried to teleport when we were trying to find her a dress." Fuutie gave him a pointed look.

"I don't blame her for trying. I can't say that I wouldn't have tried. I saw how many dresses that you were having her try on. Why didn't you just select a few of them?"

"It had to be perfect." Feimei answered in the door way.

"Women!" Shaoran through his hands into the air.

They looked in the direction that Kero was trying to flutter behind something. "Keroberos it's been a while."

He stopped and came out knowing that she had probably seen him when he shot out the door to yell at Li. Kero searched his mind trying to figure out who she was. "Who are you?"

"My name is Kin-Li Nadeshiko Sayuki."

"You realize that you are named after two flowers right?"

"Yes." She answered shortly.

"Hmmm… pink flowered lily." He crossed his little arms as well as he could across his chest.

"Kero tell me what you know about Nimura." Eriol ordered.

"Nimura?" Kero's beady little eyes went wide.

"Yes I saw what she had been through tonight."

"You saw…" Kero didn't finish.

"Yes."

"You better hope that she let's anyone near her." Kero wasn't flying in the air anymore. He had sat down on the edge of the table in shock. "I thought that she had already beat her."

"Evidently it wasn't enough." Yue entered the conversation holding back a struggling Touya who wanted to get to his sister.

"What wasn't enough?" mailings voice came from the end of the hall.

"Kinomoto fighting beating Nimura. She beat her before but it turns out that she will have to do it again."

"Kin-Li-san I hope you find everything to your liking."

"Yes." She paused. "When I saw you battling I thought that I saw a steady stream of water around you."

"Yes. My element is water but I can do ice as well." Meiling answered.

"We'll have to battle sometime."

Eriol looked at the door. "I think she needs help."

"Sakura was sleeping when we left the room."

Li paid his sisters no heed as he pushed past them. "Sakura?" He walked into the silent room.

She was tossing and turning on the bed. "It's alright. We won't let anything happen to you."

Kero flew above him. "She'll wake up soon."

Eriol heard Kero talking. "No she won't." he said something that calmed her down.

Kin li walked the halls of the Li mansion. She knew she was supposed to act awed with what was in the halls, the rooms, and the amount of servants. She couldn't though. She had seen all of this before. What worried her was what was going on. She couldn't lose anyone now. She had heard the conversation and it didn't sound good. She also knew of Sakura and her powers. She couldn't let anything happen to them.

Eriol being the reincarnation of Clow Reed worried her. He was a powerful man and even as the reincarnation he was powerful. He could figure out who she was and she couldn't afford that right now. She had a mission to complete; maybe more than one-.

.-Sakura's dream-

There was a field of flowers that Sakura was sitting in. The air was light but held a spark though it. The sparkle in the air seemed to give everything a brighter look to the place.

She liked the feeling of peace that filled the meadow. The leaves seemed to sway gently in the breeze. Sakura bent over to pick some flowers. The contrasting colors seemed to match each other perfectly.

The air seemed to change around her. "Who's there?" She asked just as she saw water droplets spinning around and beginning to combine together. The red dress with black trim was very familiar to her. Sakura knew who it was when she saw the white ribbon. She would never forget that sash. "Sue Young what are you doing here?"

"Returning a favor." The Sorceress said.

"What favor?" Sakura thought back to all of the battles that she fought with this woman.

"You reminded me of what it was to love." She seemed to float near Sakura.

Sakura nodded her head. She didn't know what t say.

"I have sensed a lot of turmoil in you about accepting the love that Li Shaoran has to give you." The woman before Sakura paused, "Don't run from it. You're going to need it to help you keep going."

"Isn't that considered a weakness?" Sakura asked her face looking at the cluster of flowers in her hand.

"Are your friends a weakness? Haven't you had to relearn how to open your heart to them? They're not your weakness; they are your strength child. His love will be the same to you."

Sakura felt the meaning behind the words more than the words themselves. "My caring also puts them in more danger than if I didn't show it." Sakura said.

"Your friends are capable of more than you know. Let them help you." Sue began to disappear.

"Do you think that before you disappear that you could tell me what happened between you and Clow Reed?" Sakura asked.

The sorceress began to rematerialize and sit on a swirling vortex of water. "Well when I was a young woman I had to help to support my family. My father didn't ever catch enough fish to feed all six us. I was able to bring home enough so that we could eat. It wasn't long before I had a good reputation for telling people's futures. Clow Reed showed up a little while later and began to take my business little by little.

One day while I was walking down the street I decided that I would pay him a visit. I think he knew when I came in how much I hated him. He was working on something when I came in. Whatever it was it took a lot of power. The air was filled with magical energy. There was spirit being transferred to a card." Sue Young stopped as if in thought.

"The Clow cards were being made." Sakura thought out loud.

"Yes they were. I didn't pay much attention to what he was working on so much that I wanted to fight him. We did fight but during the fight some of the cards that he had been making got loose. He called one of them windy. The wind was so strong from that it was blowing away the roofs of houses. He asked for my help to capture the cards."

Sakura noted the rustling of the leaves as she mentioned windy. They remained just as soft and gentle as they were when she first found herself here.

"It took two of us to catch her. He told me that there was a few more missing and that he needed help with them. We ended up catching fight, fly and water. There was a couple of others but they weren't as hard to get. In the end he said that he would have to seal the cards and wait for the one who would be able to control them.

Over the weeks I started to get to know him much better. We did have a battle eventually. He defeated me to say the least. I began to find ways to help my powers grow. They did grow but they grew to the extent of me becoming dangerous to everyone; including my family."

"How much did he help them grow?" Sakura asked smelling the flowers that were job her hand.

"He just showed me how to use them. He didn't do anything else." Sue young answered.

Sakura sat in silence as the world around her began to disappear. All the while she could hear the cards say, "Don't be afraid mistress."

-

-

-

Okay this is the end of this chapter. You know the drill. Give me an honest review.


	17. Chapter 17

The previous chapter ends with a dream of Sue Young showing up. If you don't know about her you really have to watch the first Cardcaptor movie.

-

-

-

-

Ngoc 1231- I'm glad that you like the story. I hope that you like this chapter. It might not be as interesting with as many twists or turns but they're coming up in the next few chapters.

Moonspell- You're asking that characters purpose to be explained. Well the only one that I can really explain without ruining the story is Likaun. She is meant as a nuisance and a possible distraction. She will be used to try and drive a wedge between the two even if she has to sleep with him as you recall. As for Kin-Li she will be explained soon. The four sister are there because well it is their home. Tomoyo because she is Sakura's best friend. I hope that helps. That's all I can say because all shall be revealed shortly.

Tramie thank you for editing the previous chapters. If you're reading this before I can send an e-mail to you (which should be right after I get this posted) then I'm sorry for not having you edit it before it was put up. As you know I'm trying to get as much up before school starts tomorrow. I hope I can get one more chapter up before tomorrow anyways. Well I'll talk to you guys later.

**Disclaimer: I don't own them! I only have fun writing them! **

Chapter 17

The dream changed from one of peace to one holding terror of the night and the loss of a dear one but it was a vague interruption that left her unsettled. The dream hadn't finished when she woke with a start. She started awake with a sweat.

"Sakura-chan are you alright?" Kero was hovering above his mistress. He had managed to send everybody out of the room although he wasn't sure that they weren't just standing right outside her door. He could feel all of their auras, including one that he didn't recognize. Well two if he counted the new girl Kin- Li. He wondered about her. There was something familiar about her and yet there wasn't. It was hard to explain but he wasn't going to try to figure it out right now. Right now his mistress was in trouble of herself.

Sakura looked at Kero with dilated eyes before she nodded her head. Kero was accustomed to be stuffed in a drawer when she was changing. He wasn't accustomed however to her walking past and ignoring him. "Sakura?" He asked following her only to find himself on the floor where the door had been slammed in his face. "Oh no."

-Outside the door-

"She's awake." Feimei whispered quietly.

"Good I can go check on her." Shaoran began to open her door.

"Wait. She won't accept anything now." Feimei said in a silent despaired whisper.

"It's not too late." Shaoran denied silently.

"Wait Li-kun." A new voice joined the group.

"Why she's hurting in there?"

"She's doing that and more. She's in more danger now than she will ever be again in her life."

"What do you mean and how do you know this?"

"She must open her heart. She was just starting to do that. She was just starting to open up. Now it will be much harder." Kin-Li left the room.

They all looked after her shocked. "What do we do to get her back?" They all left from her door knowing that she was no longer in the room.

-Eriol-

_'You are but a child in a woman's body. Who are you and why do you know so much? _He thought to himself as he watched her figure disappear all the while knowing that this one would never be able to tell all that she knew or it would put them all in jeopardy.

She didn't quite fit in though. There was something that held back her laughter that he knew was held deep with in the recesses of her heart. There was something that kept the sadness where there should be a smile all through her features. Sadness was all wrong for her somehow he just couldn't explain why. Eriol didn't finish the sad thought.

He had caught a glimpse into her mind and only saw the deep well that she kept trying to climb out of. She kept falling in to a time that she was but four or five and had to watch her someone that was about her age being taken away from her. She screamed for mommy because she couldn't do anything. He didn't see a face. He saw the mere shadow of a woman giving her daughter a comforting hug her heart breaking almost as if she had lost a child.

Eriol shook his head in despair. Who was this family? Who was this girl and why was she important that she be here? That was the only the beginning the questions that were forming in her mind.

-Sakura-

Sakura sat on the ground not noticing that the grass withered underneath her. She closed her eyes thinking of two things. One was of the vision that the illusionist showed her yesterday of all her friends and whoever her husband was supposed to be.

The other thing was the visit of Sue Young. It had been a surprise. A pleasant one at that but she couldn't forget how the dream changed from the pleasant meadows to the very devastatingly dark that she had seen very briefly. _'I won't lose everyone that is precious to me.'_

She felt her heart and knew that she would keep that vow. That was when her barrier went up allowing no one anywhere near her.

-Kero-

Kero felt that barrier just as he was sure everyone else felt it. _'Oh this isn't good.'_ He knew he couldn't get even past her barrier when it became this strong. He looked out the window to see the vegetation around her was brown.

Eriol walked into the room. He looked out the window with a grim look. "Tell me how bad it was before?"

"This is just a little bit worse." Kero's answer was silent.

Eriol didn't say anything as he watched what was going on around her. He could see where the barrier stopped. He could also see her training with her cards. He couldn't take watching her go through this. _'She's my daughter and yet I can't stop this.'_

"She has to make this decision on her own Eriol." Yelan walked in. "Our time to fight by her side will come soon."

"I know Aunt Yelan." He whispered sadly thinking about what she was going through.

"Right now we're all vulnerable."

"As long as one of us is vulnerable she's in danger." Feimei finished his thought as she walked in.

"Who would they go after first?" Eriol asked.

"I think that they would go after our weakest link first."

"Tomoyo." He shuddered to think of what they could do to her if they could control her power of which she hadn't been able to harness. He didn't want to think about what they could do with the power to freeze time. He wasn't sure what Tomoyo would be doing with this power but he had to make sure that it was used for naught but good.

-Tomoyo-

Tomoyo felt the barrier go up but it wasn't all that she was feeling. She felt the anger and denial with that barrier. She didn't know why she could feel that though. He knew that there was little that they could do to help right now. "Tomoyo!" She stepped outside her door when she heard Eriol cal her name.

"Eriol." She asked.

"We need to do some training. We haven't been able to do any for a couple of days."

"How can I train when someone I love is hurting and I can't help her right now?" Tomoyo looked down at the floor.

"You have to. You have barely been able to get your powers under control." He didn't tell her that her life was in danger. He didn't tell her that they all depended upon it. He didn't tell her that Sakura's life depended upon it. He couldn't tell her that.

"Eriol what are you not telling me?"

"Nothing." He replied.

She knew he was lying. She had learned from watching Sakura draw away to read people. She nodded her head not knowing what else she could do. When they arrived to the training area it seemed that everything was different. Where it was just Eriol training her but Yelan and Meiling were out there as well. Feimei stood to the side making sure that the magic shield was in place. The shield was stronger like it held more than one persons power there. Kin-Li came down from her room. "Is it time?" She asked.

Eriol studied her for a minute. He looked just a little into her mind only to find that she showed him nothing this time. "What do you see?" She asked quietly.

He merely turned his attention to Tomoyo who was intently watching Eriol. "It is time." He repeated her question.

Tomoyo looked at the young woman that had recently joined them. _'Who are you?'_ She asked the silent question.

Nadeshiko looked at Tomoyo as if to answer her question but didn't really. There was something holding the answer back. Tomoyo turned her attention back to Eriol who had already begun to mix a portal on with Meiling. The portal had turned to naught but ice and stood still. That gave her an eerie feeling in and of itself.

It was as if there was this impending doom. She gave the three people a careful look. _'What are you hiding from me?' _She didn't expect an attack from Meiling. Meiling that was cold."

"When you are attacked there will be something a lot worse cold ice. You must expect the unexpected."

"Meiling what are you talking about?" Tomoyo looked at the group around her confused. She suddenly felt largely outnumbered. She wasn't ready for the next attack either. "Ouch." She muttered already getting tired of being attacked by surprise. She closed her eyes for just a moment before she felt the vortex behind her to melt. _'Alright I'm ready.' _

The air around her stilled but she could feel that the people around her hadn't. They had changed positions and were ready to start another onslaught of attacks. Meiling sent a watery stream her way that she managed to sidestep for only a moment. _'I don't want to necessarily stop time.'_ Was what she kept thinking. The trouble was she didn't know exactly what she could do or even how to do it.

The vortex behind her completely melted and made a powerful howling wind. The wind then became chilled but with a contradictory heat. That didn't make any kind of sense actually. Where was the heat coming from?

Her mind's eye saw Kin-Li but not as she was now. She saw her as a little girl but found that there was a future image of the young woman. She just couldn't see her face. Tomoyo tuned out everyone and everything that was going on around her.

The group around stopped they're attacks momentarily in surprise. Tomoyo could see the attacks start again. This time the attack was more powerful and came from one person. There was a light purple haze that showed around her reversing the attack back to Kin-Li. It missed her by a mere arch of a back flip.

'_Very good. Now let's see what else she can pull out of her sleeve.' Eriol started._

Eriol smiled as he started two different vortexes causing a whole bunch of wind that about blew everyone away. That was until Tomoyo seemed to make them shrink. When that was complete she felon her knees.

"That was good Tomoyo. We'll train later."

"Do we really have to?" Tomoyo gasped.

"Yes." They all answered simultaneously.

-Touya-

Touya woke up from his sleep to find he felt and saw something that he had not seen since well he gave his powers to help Yue when he was feeding off of Sakura's powers. "Okaasan?" He whispered groggily thinking that he had only seen an image of her because he had been thinking about her.

"Yes, it is me. Welcome back."

"What's going on?"

She smiled, reaching out with her ghost like fingers to touch his cheek. "It's time."

"What does that mean?"

-In another place-

"We are out of time."

"I am well aware of that. We have one more option. WE have to get her to join us."

"She won't do that."

"I'll see you in time."

-

-

-

-

I'm sad to say that is the end of this chapter. I'm even sadder to say that this story is coming to an end. I can feel it. It makes me want to cry. I start classes tomorrow so I won't be able to post as often as I like. This story has turned out different that I expected but then again a lot of stories that I do will. Well I'll be quiet now and let you review.


	18. chapter 18

Touya-

Touya woke up from his sleep to find he felt and saw something that he had not seen since well he gave his powers to help Yue when he was feeding off of Sakura's powers. "Okaasan?" He whispered groggily thinking that he had only seen an image of her because he had been thinking about her.

"Yes, it is me. Welcome back."

"What's going on?"

She smiled, reaching out with her ghost like fingers to touch his cheek. "It's time."

"What does that mean?"

In another place-

"We are out of time."

"I am well aware of that. We have one more option. WE have to get her to join us."

"She won't do that."

"I'll see you in time."

Before anybody starts throwing tomatoes I'm really sorry that I haven't been able to get this. Both me and my editor have been very busy with school, home, and life itself. The fact that I also have a job and she has been taking driver's ed. You have to forgive us both.

Moondoc- I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. I'm about to drop a bomb or two on you. I hope it will be a couple of bombs. Well enjoy!

L.P.B.- Well I'm sorry to say that it is coming. It makes me want to cry. I like this story. I have also very much loved playing around with the characters. Oh and pay attention to this chapter, read chapter 17, you just might catch something.

Tramie- Thank you for editing this chapter so much. I know that you have been busy and I hope that you have luck on your finals.

**Disclaimer: I don't own them! I just like to write them! Enjoy!**

Chapter 18

Shaoran had been walking with Sakura in their favorite part of the gardens, talking and laughing just like they had when they were younger. The skies held few clouds and the sun was letting off a light heat in the early morning.

The peace was quickly destroyed when everything went dark. Sakura could no longer feel Shaoran's hand grasping hers. There was a shadowy figure among the darkness. "Cardmistress, if you ever want to see him safe again, there are many obstacles you must go through."

Sakura sat up in her bed and looked at the clock. "Ugh! It's only one in the morning." She muttered while she tried to settle back into her pillows. When she couldn't get back to sleep, she found her way to the kitchen. "That's funny. Shaoran is that you?" She asked mentally.

When he didn't answer, she shrugged her shoulders and continued into the kitchen. "Kin-Li, I take it that you couldn't sleep."

"Not really. I had a bad dream." The young woman answered.

"That seems to be a problem around here."

"Sorry to hear that. Will we be joined by anyone else?"

"I guess we'll find out." Sakura answered before she took out a cup to make some hot cocoa.

Kin-Li watched Sakura with interest. She hadn't been lied to by her aunt. This sorceress was just as she had been described; quiet, distraught in some way or another, powerful and very seldom giving a real laugh. She knew, however, that this wasn't always the case and wouldn't always be so. The time she had known her she had been happy with only an underlying sadness. Only when that sadness was acutely felt did you know that was actually wrong. That usually involved her family, though.

Kin-Li's thoughts then turned to the nightmares that she had been having. Some of them entailed her childhood recurring nightmares, having to do with her brother's disappearance when she was five, and some entailed a lot worse. Her mother certainly hadn't taken that too well and for a long time was withdrawn, but wouldn't cry, as far as Kin-Li knew. She spent every bit of energy that she had to find him, magical or otherwise, but it had been to no avail. Her mother had perked up some after a while, but you knew she never forgot her missing son. Now he would be about eight-teen years of age. She had a picture in her mind of what he should look like and thought she had seen him a couple of times, but she hadn't. _'I know that he is somewhere around here. I just can't pinpoint where.'_

"Why are we having a meeting down here that no one knows about?" A voice broke through the thoughts of the two young women.

Sakura turned around. "Eriol, what are you doing up?"

"I felt a slightly unfamiliar aura and came to see if everything was alright." Eriol looked straight at Nadeshiko.

Kin-Li felt like hiding inside herself as much as she could. There weren't many that could hide their thoughts or what they had been through from him. She had never been able to master that trick so well. She knew her father had, but she nor her mother were successful.

"Well, I see some hot cocoa here. Would one of you ladies mind getting one cup for me?" He didn't miss the two glares that they sent his way. "Okay, I guess I'll get it myself." He chuckled. "You two need to lighten up."

Eriol, while he didn't keep his eyes on Kin-Li, did keep all of his other senses open to her. They all seemed to sit in silence, not quite sure what to say or to do. "I'm going outside." Sakura finally said, breaking the silence.

Eriol nodded. After Sakura had left he room, Eriol began his questioning. "Who are you? What are you looking for?"

Kin-Li put down her cocoa. "All you have to know is that I am on your side and I'll find what I'm looking for without help." She stood up and went out to the door. "It's not safe for anyone to help me find him." She spoke to the wind. "Where is he?"

Eriol followed her to the door and heard her last words. "Who are you and why do you feel familiar?" He shook his head before he disappeared from the doorway.

Sakura-

"Sakura, what are you doing out here?" A voice asked behind her.

Sakura turned around. "I guess no one being able to sleep around here is chronic." She said.

He walked closer to her. "No matter, that just means I get to spend more time with you."

"Shaoran, why don't you just ask the question that you've been wanting to ask." Sakura knew the question and could feel it on the tip of her tongue. She also felt that for some reason he was running out of time.

"Marry me?" He whispered into the wind.

"Why me? You were there when the illusionist showed up, showing me one of many of the nightmares I've had to live with for the last few years."

"I can't keep them from happening. I never have been able to keep them from happening. All I can do is help you with them." He whispered, stepping close enough to whisper in her ear.

"I don't know Shaoran." She stepped away.

He turned, trying to hide the disappointment. "You'll come when the time is right 'Kura."

Sakura watched him walk away. "I don't know what to say." She whispered into the air. Now Sakura couldn't think and she wasn't about to let anyone see her hurting right now. She couldn't let her heart out or they would always be hurt. Always suffer the same fate as her. She didn't want that.

Eriol-

Eriol appeared at the training site, having felt Sakura there. She stood with her pink aura as a shield and using fight's power. She was practicing her fencing skills with a heated fierceness. In the distance he saw Shaoran coming onto the field. "This should be interesting." He sat down waiting for whatever to happen.

Sakura trained with a passion she didn't even realize she held. She didn't even notice anyone was watching until she heard a third clang of a sword. She spun around to meet Shaoran's sword with her own.

"Amazing. I thought you had gone back to sleep."

"With your aura pulsing so? I would be surprised if anyone, including non-magical people, would be sleeping." He answered, pushing her sword back.

"What time is it?"

It only took a moment, but it was the only distraction she needed.

"I'd say it's about…" He never finished because he was sent flying across the field.

"I think you were distracted."

Shaoran growled. "Kinomoto-san, that was low." He muttered.

He wasn't going to be distracted again. An hour passed by without pause or word when they felt another aura join them and it wasn't Sakura's card. She had gone back to card form when she saw Sakura didn't need her to train any longer. Sakura and Shaoran both stopped and with their auras combined, searched for the source of new aura. "You know it's funny. Even when you two aren't exactly getting along, you fight alongside as you always have." Her voice was crystal clear.

"How do you know so much about us?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Kin-Li sent an attack, trying to break the barrier.

"You know, together you make a powerful team." She put some extra power into the attack. As she approached they broke apart, before she could get either one of them.

This went on for another hour and she found that she knew where and how they were going to attack. Sakura sent up a shield and a barrier so that Kin-Li wouldn't be able to read their mind. _'We have to do something else. She knows what we are going to do before we do it.'_

_'You're right Sakura. Any bright ideas, love?'_

_'Don't call me that…yet.' _She hadn't meant to add that last word.

Li smiled. _'What, does it bother you that you will one day my intended?'_

_'You know he's right. Maybe you two can stop talking and get on with this fight?'_ Kin-Li had broken through the barrier.

_'Follow my lead.'_ Shaoran said, thinking through some ideas. He didn't know who this girl was, he only knew that she wasn't what she seemed.

Kin-Li knew that something was up, but she wasn't sure of what it might be. One thing that her mother had always taught her was to expect the unexpected, in life and in magic. She kept her senses on them and opened herself up to the elements around her.

The elements that were around were torn up between the three forces, all of which somehow were united in an unexplainable way. The audience around them stared in shock. The auras should have separated, but they didn't. The elements were being called upon by the three at the same time and while they seemed to be torn, they weren't.

"It's time." Is all Eriol could say before he felt the dark aura. It was masked and it felt like there was more than one, but then no one was really sure. The only image they saw was that of a woman who held the dark captive around her and blocked out the stars that were showing in her area.

"I've felt you before." Sakura said. All movement around them had stopped.

Touya stood up. "No Kinomoto-san, they must do this on their own." Eriol stopped him.

"They can't do this alone!"

"You're time in the coming fight will be here soon. It will tire you out."

"That's my sister, she can't get hurt!"

"She won't. Something is going to happen."

"I can see that." Touya muttered before he sat down. This was his sister and he had made a promise to their mother a long time ago that there wouldn't be anything that would ever hurt her. It wasn't just that she looked so much like their mother, she was all that he had left that was anything like her.

Yelan looked at the young man. "It will be alright. She's going to be okay. You have to let go of that promise sometime. She's been taking care of herself for a long time now."

"I know." He whispered as he watched what was going on. The night was now much more dangerous.

At the Battle-

"Yes you have." The woman gave an evil laugh.

"Don't try anything funny."

"Why would we try that, Rina?" Kin-Li spat with disgust.

"I see you've found them. Have you found your brother yet?"

"That's none of your business."

"I take that as a no. That's alright. I don't think you ever will." Rina smirked and turned towards Sakura and Li.

"This battle is between you and me, leave them out of this!" Kin-Li yelled to get her attention.

"No 'Shiko!" Sakura stopped.

"She's right, you don't fight alone." Li stood tall and proud beside her.

"Fine, let's get on with this battle." Rina made the stars disappear with little effort.

"I have a treat for you, cardmistress." Rina directed her attack to Sakura.

Well you know the drill. Give me a review.


	19. Chapter 19

Ficslayer-I'm glad that you have taken interest in my story. When you read on you will find why she has become the way she has.

L.P.B. –You might actually be onto something.

Ngoc1231- Here's the update. I am out of classes now so I hope that I will be able to keep up with my writing a lot better.

Cuteblossom- Hey! Long time no hear. I'm glad you like it. Maybe you'll like this chapter as well.

Tramie- Thank you so much for editing and reviewing this chapter.

Pinaygrrl- I hope you like the continuation though it is not over by a long shot.

"This battle is between you and me, leave them out of this!" Kin-Li yelled to get her attention.

"No 'Shiko!" Sakura stopped.

"She's right, you don't fight alone." Li stood tall and proud beside her.

"Fine, let's get on with this battle." Rina made the stars disappear with little effort.

"I have a treat for you, cardmistress." Rina directed her attack to Sakura.

Disclaimer- I don't own them. I just love writing about them. Enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 19

Sakura-

Sakura was struck by the dark aura. All around her she could see the ghost of the past swarming and moaning. There was one that she saw that made her want to cry. Her mother. "What's the matter, Cherry Blossom, are you scared?"

"Yes, I am." She admitted rather reluctantly.

"I'm sorry my child." There was a wisp of caress on her cheek.

"A ghost. Why am I seeing them?"

"We are your greatest fear. That's why we are here."

Touya-

Touya closed his eyes, feeling that someone had called upon spirits. He had seen his sister go pale and there wasn't much that did do that. He smiled. Maybe there was a chance that the same innocent Sakura was laying deep within the soul of the woman that now resided in his sister.

Sakura-

"You're not my Okaasan. My Okaasan would never say such a thing." She shouted out.

She was surprised when she saw her brother's image appear beside her. "You're right Sakura. She isn't, but you must face this fear. I'm sorry that I teased you so much about them." He disappeared.

The apparition that had tried to pass herself off as Sakura's mother changed into the dark soul that they were now fighting. "You feed off of our fears. Well let's see you feed off of this!" Sakura sent a ball of fire into the dark apparition.

The spirits around her disappeared just as Shaoran came to life.

Shaoran-

Shaoran stood facing Sakura. "I can't accept your proposal, Li."

"Why?"

"Because I can't risk what's going to happen to me to happen to you." Sakura's hand brushed across his cheek sadly. Tears were welling deep from within the wells of her eyes. "You won't be hurt by Likaun if you were to accept her. I love you too much to allow this to happen."

"Sakura you can't do this. Please." His hand fell limp by his side.

His hand was taken by another's. "It's alright Shao-kun. She didn't love you enough."

In her eyes, he saw everything that would happen if Sakura didn't accept his hand. "No!"

Kin-Li-

Kin-Li saw everything happening before her again. Her twin brother being kidnapped, her mother crying for the loss of a child, her father trying to comfort both of them, her vow to put her family back together and to keep them together. It was all like a repeated nightmare that she had seen over and over again. Come to think of it, she had and it was the reason that she hadn't been able to sleep.

She saw what would happen if she couldn't get her parents together. She saw her hands disappearing in front of her. She saw that her brother was working with Rina to keep them apart. She felt him in the background, but couldn't quite place where he was at the moment. There was a shockwave that broke her out of her thoughts and her fears.

Sakura and Shaoran broke out of their private fears at the same time. Each had sent a steady stream of lightning toward the woman named Rina. The streams were sent simultaneously, shocking the woman. They shouldn't have been able to break through that quickly. She was shot back against the tree. She glanced at the end of the field to see the others that watched, unable to do anything.

"I don't think so Rina." Kin-Li called forth a shield to protect the group that was reinforced by Eriol and Yelan.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh………." The woman growled, her eyes started glowing yellow like a dangerous cat's when his prey was found.

"You're not touching them." Kin-Li floated a little above them.

"Who said I wanted them."

"You didn't, but why should you have to say. You've gone after them before and would do it again."

"You're in the way, just like you're parents."

"I fought you more than they have. I'll keep fighting you too."

The woman shook in fear slightly, as the earth beneath her trembled at the power it had never before seen and wouldn't see again in the very near future. All three sorcerers stood together, power shimmering all around them that could, if used right, destroy the world. The power that she sought to use. "You know, I could just take all of your powers and combine them."

Sakura was the first to answer that. She knew what her powers could do if she didn't keep them under control. "You won't touch us."

Their auras combined, mixed, and changed, creating a most remarkable rainbow of colors. The three closed their eyes, allowing the power that seeped through them to take temporary control. They began to float in the air, stopping midway between the dark and the woman. It wasn't just the earth that now shook at the power combined. The air was thick with magic that had been untouched, because the users themselves feared the power that they possessed. It was charged with an electricity that couldn't be, or would never be, described the greatest of the stories.

The pulse in power combined as the three held out their hands. Not a single one of them saw the woman shrink back from them, though she knew it would do no good. There was a single braid of silver, pink, and green strands of the auras sent the way that the woman was, that pushed her up and into an expanding vortex. "I'll see you again in time." The woman screamed.

The three would have collapsed to the ground if it hadn't been for Yue finally breaking through the magical barrier that they had created. "Mistress, are you alright?"

Sakura looked at her guardian. "Hai. Check on them."

"We're alright Sakura." Kin-Li informed the auburn haired woman.

"Are you guys okay?" Li asked Touya, Eriol, Meiling, and his mother.

"Yeah, we're fine." Eriol looked at Kin-Li. "We need to talk."

"Not without the rest of us there." Sakura ordered.

"Give us an hour before we do." Li said. "I need to walk."

Sakura could still feel another dark aura, but she couldn't quite place where it was coming from.

"You guys go on and calm everyone in the house down. Kin-Li will be back soon." Sakura ordered. "Keroberos, we need you."

The flying bear was still in a state of shock. That also changed when Kero changed into the lion. "I'm ready Sakura."

"We need to find that aura."

Li nodded his head in agreement. "Kin-Li, are you going to be joining us?"

"Yeah," she shivered.

"I can't remember the last time something like that happened." Sakura said.

"We'll talk after everyone else is done." Shaoran looked pointedly at Sakura.

"We'll all talk when it's time." Kin-Li interjected.

"Let's go."

The three separated to find the dark aura that had been bugging them since the battle with Rina. Sakura had been walking for about thirty minutes before she felt Kin-Li behind her. "Why do I think that I should know who you are?"

"I don't know why." Sakura and Kin-Li stopped walking at the same time.

"Li and Tomoyo are in trouble!" They both ran in that direction. When they arrived to the area they saw Tomoyo passed out and Li trying to get up. "You feel that?" Sakura was looking around her. Something was wrong.

"Hai." Kin-Li agreed.

"What happened here?" Sakura helped Li up, while Tomoyo was being tended to by Kin-Li.

"I don't know. Someone came up behind me and hit me in the back of the head." Somehow what he said didn't ring true to Sakura, but she let it pass.

Sakura helped Li on the way back to the house, while Kin-Li found a way to carry Tomoyo.

Tomoyo came about to see Fuutie sitting by her side. "I'm going to be alright?"

"Yes, can you tell me what happened?"

"No, I was restless so I decided to go for a walk. I don't remember anything after that."

"That's alright." Eriol came in after he was given the okay,

"You shouldn't be doing this right now in you're condition. You're due soon." He pecked her cheek.

"Eriol, this is my gift." She assured him.

"How are you Tomoyo?"

"I'm fine." Tomoyo assured him.

"Stay still and relax."

Eriol stayed perfectly still while he looked in her mind, she was untrained for this so he saw more than he planned. His gaze stayed locked on hers for a few more seconds, trying to make sure that he had seen correctly. "No, it can't be." He disappeared from the room without walking out the door.

"What did he see?" Tomoyo asked, trying to stand up.

"I'm not sure." Fuutie helped her up. "You'll be alright. Your energy is just depleted.

"You mean like…." Tomoyo stopped.

"Hai." Tomoyo sat back down.

Eriol-

Yelan felt the panicked aura. She walked out of the room calmly. "What is it Eriol?"

"We need to have a meeting with everyone now." He spoke as calmly as possible.

Shaoran-

Li looked around his room for something different to wear for the moment. He was bored with what he was wearing. "Ah, this should be interesting." He thought. He stepped out of the room to find Likaun waiting for him.

"Hi there Li. I was wondering when you would keep our date."

"Oh, I didn't forget about it." He smiled appreciatively at her. "So where did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking about that beautiful garden that you have."

"Oh really. I was thinking of something a little more, shall we say, private." He whispered in her ear.

"Is that so?" She was surprised at his reaction, but she would take it. _'Sleep with him if that's what it takes.'_ Ran through her head.

"I think that can be arranged." She pulled him into a long and blood raising kiss.

"Mmmmmmmmhhhhhh…." He groaned. "Where have you been all of my life?"

"I've been right here." She whispered as his lips ran down her bare shoulders. "Why did we wait so long?" His hand had reached the hem of her shirt. Her hand was reaching for the bedroom door.

"What is this?" Sakura stood outraged.

Likaun smiled sweetly at Sakura. "This is exactly as you have seen."

"Yes it is, Kinomoto." His voice held spite.

"You, get out." Sakura forgot to keep her thoughts and feelings under control.

"This isn't your house, so I don't have to leave. It looks like I won."

"We're not through yet." Sakura's aura had changed to a very dangerous red.

"Sakura, you don't want to do that." A voice said behind her.

"Yes I do."

"No you don't. Likaun, get out of this house and don't ever come back."

"You know I'll be marrying him now, Feimei."

"We'll see about that."

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I look forward to reading your reviews. Arigato and ja ne!

Editor Note: Long delay is my fault. Had the chapter for weeks and didn't edit. Sorry!


	20. Chapter 20

"This isn't your house, so I don't have to leave. It looks like I won."

"We're not through yet." Sakura's aura had changed to a very dangerous red.

"Sakura, you don't want to do that." A voice said behind her.

"Yes I do."

"No you don't. Likaun, get out of this house and don't ever come back."

"You know I'll be marrying him now, Feimei."

"We'll see about that."

L.P.B.- I agree with Likaun but she will get what is coming to her. do you mean what did Tomoyo see? I guess you'll have to read to find out.

Pinnaygrrl-Oh it's continued and I can't wait to see what you say this time around.

Ngoc2321- I'm glad that you liked the chapter. I hope you like this one just as much and more.

Michael Bulaich- I admire you for starting a story that is twenty chapters in. I hope you like the rest.

Ficslayer- I hope you get to read more. The story isn't dark all the way through. It just starts out that way.

**Chapter 20**

"What's wrong?" Yelan asked. It had been awhile since she had seen Eriol this frantic.

"Let's just say that we are not dealing with who we think we are."

Yelan nodded in understanding. "Alright, I'll call the elders."

"No not the elders. I mean of the people that are staying in this house."

Five minutes later everyone sat at the living room table. Sakura was anything but calm, Feimei was very upset and Li looked about as smug and irritated as a man that was about to get something that he wanted.

"What's going on here?" Yelan felt the anger that radiated from the two young women that was barely contained.

Feimei and Sakura glared at Shaoran for a minute not answering her. She could feel Sakura closing herself off again.

Kin-Li looked at Sakura. "You may not want to do that yet. You're going to need your heart."

"I don't know what is going on but we will deal with it later." Yelan looked pointedly at her son. Yelan nodded at Eriol.

"First I have to ask Tomoyo if she remembers what happened?" Eriol began.

"I'm starting to." She answered. "It's confusing though. I could swear that I'm seeing double."

"You aren't." He answered. He looked at Li who was about to go to sleep. "Sakura, when did you go to the art show?"

She looked at him confused but played along. "We went last month just before we left home why?"

"My dear little descendant, what did you see while you were there?"

Li looked at Eriol not seeming to notice the first part. "Well we saw a western version of Picasso and a portrait of Mozart."

Sakura sat up straighter. "When was the first time we kissed?" She asked ignoring the glare that she got from her brother.

"We were fifteen and playing around outside why?" She smiled and sat down.

"Kin-Li why are you here?" Eriol turned to the following young woman.

"I'm here to save my parents and find my brother." She answered. She knew everything was about to come out and not because of her.

"I believe you but can you tell me who he is?" Eriol asked.

She closed her eyes. Li tried to get up only to find that he could not move his chair and that something held him down. He looked up to see what was holding him down. "It's the angel." He muttered.

"You're not Li Shaoran."

"What are you talking about, of course I am. Sakura didn't I ask you to marry me?"

"Yes you did. What did I answer?"

"That you would have to think about it."

"Well you see that isn't going to happen at all." She looked at the faces all around and she smiled an evil smile. "I was so sure that you changed your mind and decided to marry Likaun the whore."

"Who are you?" Touya asked as he grimaced at what his sister had said.

"I'm the guy that asked you to marry him." He tried to stand up again but gave up.

"No you're not. You're the reason that I passed out back there." Tomoyo stood.

"Yeah I am." He smiled arrogantly.

"You baka! You could have killed her." The Li look-alike looked at Sakura.

"She will be the most valuable of all of you." He stated with little are for any of them.

"Why because I can stop time?" Tomoyo stood up and it was all that she could do to keep from ringing the man's throat.

"You can do a lot more than that. In the future, you can control time. All time."

"You are a baka! Now I know who you are. There are some things that they shouldn't be told. It will mess up the time space continuum."

"The time space continuum is already messed up. You're here." He answered.

"I followed you and Rina, Li Ootari! You can't do this!"

"My name isn't Li Ootari. My name is Lin Danu."

"No it's not. You look exactly like Li Shaoran."

Sakura stood up, scraping her chair across the floor. "I'm confused and I'm getting a headache." Kero followed her around the room.

"Sakura I want some pudding."

"Is that all you can think about." She was cross when she said it. Some pudding appeared in her hands. "Here enjoy but you have to listen to what is being said."

Sakura was having enough trouble taking it all in. "Sakura I don't have time to explain everything to you right now. We have to save…."

"Oh believe me you have time to explain." Sakura responded. "Who are you?"

Kin-Li sat down, "Alright, you want the truth?"

"Yes, that would be nice." Yelan silenced the whispers around the room.

"My name is Li Nadeshiko Sayuki. I was named after my grandmother on your side." She pointed to Sakura.

"What!" She looked up pale.

"Yes, you are my Okaasan and Li Shaoran my Otousan."

"This isn't possible." It was all Sakura could mutter over and over.

"That's why I saw two earlier." Tomoyo went to her friend.

"You're named after the phoenix and yet you seem to hold none of the values that come with the name." Nadeshiko Sayuki spat at him.

"I told you my name is not Li Ootari."

Eriol stepped in. "Let's see what I can find."

Eriol made the boy sit down. "You can't….."

"What are you doing?"

"Sakura can you help me? His memories are buried all the way down."

"Hai. Kin…. Never mind, whatever I am supposed to call you come over here and help."

The Nadeshiko came over to the place followed by Yelan. They followed Eriol's example. They saw the little boy being kidnapped by a shadowed person. The boy was about five years old.

When they finished Sakura's daughter stepped back she took a breath. "We have to save Otousan. Tomoyo, do you think that you could get us to that time?"

"Wait, that baka already drained her power today." Eriol replied.

"We need her." Touya stepped in.

"No, she is right. She can't. I can call forth time to help." Sakura stepped in.

"We have to go too far forward. We need her." Eriol stepped forward.

"How far do we have to go?" Sakura asked.

"We have to go 20 years into the future." Eriol answered.

"Yelan we will need you as well." Touya nodded.

Yelan, Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol stood in a circle as if they did something like this everyday. In the middle of the circle there was a circle appear. It rose and went to the center of the room. Yelan stood away from them. "Eriol I cannot go with you nor can the girls. Touya you have to."

Touya, Tomoyo, Sakura, Eriol, Ootari, and Nadeshiko stepped through the portal.

They landed on top of each other when the vortex deposited them in a spot that looked vaguely familiar to the group. "Where are we?" Tomoyo asked.

"Exactly where we need to be." Eriol answered.

"What do you mean?" Lin Danu looked at the spot. He remembered something but he didn't think it was this.

"We've only helped to bring your memories to the surface. You have to remember them." Eriol told him.

The group stood in silence all around him waiting for something to come up. "What do you see?" Nadeshiko asked.

"I see nothing." Lin Danu answered with venom. "Why are we here?"

"Open your mind." Sakura now understood more acutely than ever what they were doing was against the rules of humanity and magic. They had pushed memories up that had been long forgotten by magic. They were now trying to get him to remember for some reason.

Lin looked around him trying to put his finger on what they wanted him to remember. A glow began around Sakura that was barely noticeable but changing to almost blinding. The light around Sakura brought forth an older looking woman that was great deal like Sakura. "Listen my child, to your heart." Her voice was older, more mature and held lost hope.

Lin stood still not knowing what he was looking for. Finally he saw a little girl and boy playing by the trees. "Come on, Ootari." A little Nadeshiko was climbing to a tree.

"Nadi, get down. You're going to hurt yourself." Her brother said.

"No, I'm not. Besides you have climbed this tree all the way up to the top branch." She reminded.

"That's different." He put on his typical little boy airs.

"Why?" She kept climbing until she was sitting on the lowest branch.

"I'm a boy." He gave with all his boyish cockiness and a grin.

She growled before she knocked him down with an annoyed silver stream. "Hey no powers remember!"

"You're brother is right you know. You really should learn how to control your powers." A woman with the hunter green eyes, honey colored hair and a black dress came out of the shadows.

"Get away from her!" Ootari stepped in front of his sister after he levitated her beside him.

"Oh, such a brave boy." The woman crooned. "I want you both."

"You can't have us." Little Ootari was trying to levitate as many things as he could so that he could get the woman away from him and his sister. They had as of yet learned how to do telepathic communication yet but they had been trained to work together. In fact, they hadn't even mastered that yet. Little Nadi sent an erratic silver stream to the lady but her four year old body couldn't take much more than they were giving out.

"Help!" Little Nadi screamed.

"Be quiet! I can hone your powers beyond your wildest dreams." The woman smiled. "I think that I will." She made a grab for the two but only managed to get a wiggling Ootari.

"Let me go!" He kicked and screamed for his Okaasan.

The woman disappeared when she saw two people beginning to appear. "Sumimasen." The woman laughed and shimmered in a black mist.

"No!" Sakura cried when she saw what had happened.

"Wei watch her!"

Sakura and Shaoran went looking for the woman. They sensed no magical aura, not the woman's or Ootari's. "Where are they?" Sakura kept trying to sense another, any other person there.

When they came back to check on their daughter Wei was holding a note. There were tears in his eyes when he handed the not to them. "You will never see your child as yours again."

"No!" Sakura screamed. It was too much with the loss of her father, and her brother. She sat on the floor with Li's arms wrapped around her.

The little girl watched her strong mother crying and vowed that she would put her family back together no matter what she had to do.

Lin Danu looked at them accusingly. "You put that there."

"We only helped to bring it out." Sakura said before the same light that had shown up disappeared. Sakura was supported by Touya when she almost passed out..

"What happened here Nadeshiko?" Eriol asked.

"My parents, I mean you," she looked at Li and Sakura, "were killed by her 6 months ago. They found her but like everyone else that had gone up against her, their powers were absorbed and they were killed. Just as the others were before them. They bade me to stay behind in case something happened to them. I was the last resort if nothing else worked."

"Only some of those who have worked with her remain completely intact." Lin Danu informed them. "You betray her and you die. You don't question her then you are greatly rewarded." Lin Danu stated. "Be careful if you kill her one of you will no longer exist."

Something sent them back about two feet. "Why you two haven't changed much at all."

"Oh wait! You're only a few years younger." The black mists cleared up.

Eriol looked stunned at the woman. "I know you."

"Of course you know me." The woman with hunter green eyes walked. "You were supposed to bring them to me." She paused just for a moment. "Ah, I see."

"You see what." Nadeshiko looked at the woman.

"You've broken worlds of rules." The woman looked at the group. "He wasn't supposed to remember that." The woman sent a ball of fire to each of them. What she did next surprised them.

Oh well I really look forward to reading what you guys say about this chapter. I have been having fun with this. After I finish this story though, I will be concentrating my Escaflowne story. I'm trying to get all of these done before classes start up again.


	21. Chapter 21

"Only some of those who have worked with her remain completely intact." Lin Danu informed them. "You betray her and you die. You don't question her then you are greatly rewarded." Lin Danu stated. "Be careful if you kill her one of you will no longer exist."

Something sent them back about two feet. "Why you two haven't changed much at all."

"Oh wait! You're only a few years younger." The black mists cleared up.

Eriol looked stunned at the woman. "I know you."

"Of course you know me." The woman with hunter green eyes walked. "You were supposed to bring them to me." She paused just for a moment. "Ah, I see."

"You see what." Nadeshiko looked at the woman.

"You've broken worlds of rules." The woman looked at the group. "He wasn't supposed to remember that." The woman sent a ball of fire to each of them. What she did next surprised them.

Ngoc1231- I'm glad that you read the chapter. I've been putting up one a week for three weeks trying to finish this off.

**Disclaimer: I do not own them. I have only had so much fun writing these stories. I just hope you have had just as much reading this story.**

Chapter 21

A black card with a blackened star was floating about to be hit with a wand. "Erase, erase his memory."

Sakura's eyes grew large. "Windy blow that card this way!"

"YOU!"

"You're right. It's me." Sakura stood. "I'd think that you would recognize me."

"Yes, I do. However, you can't beat me because I have all of your power and then some." The woman's hunter green eyes flashed irritation.

A ball of fire mixed with the wind that was flowing all around Sakura. "Water!" Meiling sent toward Sakura. The windy fire was put out by water but Sakura came through protected in her shield.

"How!"

"It's you! You're the one that has been making my life a nightmare!" Sakura shouted before her aura began to change to red.

"Sakura no!" Tomoyo yelled.

_'Okaasan you must control your temper.'_

_'Sakura, please we can't lose you.' _Tomoyo said

_'Daughter you mustn't lose your heart.' _Eriol said to her.

_'Lose your heart. My, whatever does that mean?'_ A wicked laugh went through her head. _'Come with me and I will show you what you will become.'_

Lin Danu-

He stood to watch what was going on. The identity of the woman had been revealed but without all of them they couldn't win. There was only one person that could get to Shaoran. However there was only one person in this group that could get her there. "Illusion," he whispered. He brought to mind Sakura that couldn't be sent away with just one blast. It would buy them some time but not much.

He switched the two Sakura's in the middle of the battle. "What's going on?"

"We're going to get your fiancée. We don't have long." He created a pitch black portal. "You'll need a change of clothes." He said just before they stepped through.

They entered into a room that was mix of a cave and a command center. "What is this place?"

This is where you pretend you're an evil sorceress." Lin Danu looked at her. She looked down at her dress to see it was an exact replica of the one her dark side wore.

"Alright what do I do?"

"Just listen to what I tell you." He told her telepathically.

They walked through corridors to find where Sakura's other half had put Shaoran. _'He's here.' _She stood perfectly still in the dark room sensing all of the corners and the angles of the room.

"Sakura?" Shaoran sat up. _'It can't be. The one I've seen could destroy the world. Wait they both could, one of them is just pure evil.'_ Sakura felt the shudder.

Lin Danu fell to his knees behind her. "Cardmistress, you must hurry. She has destroyed the illusion."

Sakura found the cell but there was no lock. _'How do I get him out?'_

"_Reach into your heart Sakura. Evil and hatred locked him in there.' _Sakura did as she was told. '_Whatever is in your heart will be revealed when you try to release him.'_

She stood looking inside thinking that she was going to find the wrong thing. There was a golden light that appeared around her, Shaoran and Lin Danu. They were transported back to the battlefield.

Sakura passed out on the ground. There was a whirlwind of color around her and then it was gone. "Sakura no! Oh please don't do anything!" Tomoyo was frantic.

"It's my fault." Lin Danu whispered.

"What is child?" Eriol asked.

"She wouldn't be like this if I hadn't…."

"Ootari…"

"No, don't call me that. I don't deserve that name." He turned and walked away.

Sakura-

Sakura was led through a spectrum of colors that were; be it as it may unbelievable. "What is this?"

"This is your life. I only helped it along."

"You are me. You call illusionists, labyrinths, attacking families, kidnappings, any of it helping."

"Why yes, I do. Perhaps you should take a second look." The woman showed Sakura images.

"I already know this. I don't need to be reminded." Sakura snapped.

"Oh but do you know this." The woman now showed her Tomoyo a few yeas ago before she left for Hong Kong. She saw Tomoyo watching from the window of her old house with great sadness. "How about this?" The scene changed to the Touya and her father in the house.

"Hey, Kaijuu you're actually on time?" Touya asked.

There was no returning answer to the older sibling, no stamping of the feet, no emotion passed. The two men watched her go to her chair and place a couple of pancakes on her plate. "I didn't even notice." Through all of this she began to see the changes she herself had changed. They passed through Kero and went all the way up to where she had found 'Li' kissing on Likaun but it didn't stop. The things that kept going and she could see where it didn't get interrupted by Feimei and her. She saw her aura change slowly but what hurt the most to see that Likaun had become pregnant by him. She saw how it had been an accident and the pain in his eyes and heart after she handed his ring back to him. It didn't stop here either. She left her father's house permanently, her brother's health fall apart, her father dying because she didn't respond when she was needed. She became darker and more dangerous to those around her if she was even around anyone at all. That wasn't the worst of it though she saw how she had become the woman that now stood before her.

"I will never be you. I saw what is in my heart."

"You have power that you have barely tapped into. Some of which you fear, some of which you have embraced, I can help you tap into the power and control it."

"Have you ever considered that I have reason to fear some of it?"

"You must join me. You have no idea what you can do."

"Never!" Sakura screamed. Her aura began to show silverfish pink all around her. "Magic is not about power but what you can do to help the people around you." Sakura remembered some of what she had been taught in her earlier years.

"Then if you will not join me you will die." The woman pinned her up in the black world before she sent a fiery stream to her. The force field around Sakura began to become stronger at the words.

Outside-

Eriol looked around surprised. In front of them were all the people that Sakura had been fighting throughout the years. A few of them he recognized and others he didn't. "Why have you returned?"

We have a score to settle." Rina stood before them as leader of the group.

"What are you doing here?" Nadeshiko spat.

"I promised you that we would see each other in time." Rina smiled evilly.

"I assure you won't win this time either." The battle began heated in the beginning but each was fighting his or her own battle. Rina had sent them in his or her own private world where each fought their opponents and themselves. She smiled at the thought of Shaoran fighting a very dead looking Sakura. She personally chose Nadeshiko Sayuki.

Shaoran-

"What's going on? I just arrived to this battle." Li looked around him. Likaun stood in one of her sluttish outfits beside him trying to reach for his hand. In the midst of the area he saw a pale and cold Sakura. She still had her powers but her eyes were soulless. He would have rather looked into dark Sakura's deep hunter green eyes than the empty ones that stood before him.

"You killed her remember? She attacked you with some weird something after you turned her away from your bed." Likaun's sultry voice purred in his ear.

"I wouldn't have turned her away." He looked sadly away. His sadness allowed his defenses to go down and he felt that Likaun had wrapped her arms around him comfortably. "Get away. You don't think I can't rectify this situation!" He pushed her away from him ending the illusion that had been around him.

The battle ensued all around them. Shaoran blocked one from attacking Sakura whose shield was dying. What he didn't expect to find was that he fell on top of her through the shield. There were strange looking creatures, fairies and more all rallying around her. Her shield was covered beyond anyone's sight. "You must hurry, she doesn't have long."

"Come on Sakura wake up!" Li was shaking her. "You can't die. Aisheterou." He whispered with tears coming fast.

Sakura-

A voice echoed through her mind. "Shao-kun." Sakura whispered.

"What was that? You still have energy left after this?" The dark version of her said.

Sakura closed her eyes calling her cards. She didn't know what she was going to do with them but she wasn't going this way.

Shaoran-

Shaoran could feel something going on inside of Sakura. "Come on Sakura. You can do this." He kissed her before he tried to connect with her mentally.

Nadeshiko-

Nadeshiko turned around in a circle. "What fear are you going to bring up this time Rina? Losing my Otousan and Okaasan? My brother? Those fears are no longer a matter." She shouted into the nothingness.

"No. How about losing everything you desire?"

"The only way that I lose everything I desire is if I lose this battle. Nadeshiko spat. There was a silver light that surrounded her now. "rina we went to school together, played on the same teams, were the best of friends and yet you turned your back on all of that just because i had parents who cared. I tried to help you but you did not want it. You kept pushing me away. You joined that evil woman but I know you didn't stop having a heart. It's only buried beneath the exterior that is not you."

"Oh stop babbling!" What rina saw though was Nadeshiko shimering silver. the silver wind swirled around her to reveal a woman that looked much like Sakura but somewhat different. With but one word nadeshiko had a barrier around Rina that had her remembering their school days. There were naught but memories used to defeat this battle.

Rina floated gently to the ground and let go of what had been holding her. "Gomen nasai." she whispered taking them out of this reality.

Sakura-

"I can sense him but there is nothing he can do. If you die in here then he dies as well."

"I won't be dying in here." Sakura informed her. "Power of the stars help me; reveal the true and ultimate forms of the cards that I hold."

Dark Sakura laughed at the chant. "Is that the last desperate cry for help?"

"No it's not." Sakura seemed to will the magic barrier away. "Arigato Shao-kun." That wasn't the extent of what was happening though. Sakura had done more than tap into her abundant powers. She had harnessed them enough to call all of her cards to form.

"You are going to battle me with your cards. I should know. I've been watching you and you haven't battled with all the cards at one time."

"That may be so but there hasn't been need to. If you are supposed to be me then you should know one more thing. We won't be battling in here. It shouldn't be a problem for you should it? After all one of the sorcerers that you absorbed power from could travel through different realms without a second thought."

The world around them began to shake as Sakura brought them out of her mind and landed them where the battle between good and evil waged. The minor earthquake caused the whole battle to stop but it wasn't only just the two Sakura's and Shaoran. The cards that Sakura summoned showed up in the spirit form they were almost touchable.

Touya turned to look but he didn't see spirits, he saw the people that spirits once were. One linked with his mind. It's alright protector. "We are all sorcerers from the past." He looked carefully at the men and women that stood before them.

"Who are you?"

"We are the star cards that were once Clow Reeds." They looked over to see Eriol who currently was Clow Reed himself.

"You have done well my friends and revealed yourselves at the right time." When he looked at Touya his words were. "It's time."

Touya nodded in understanding. The battle had continued around him but he stood still waiting for what was to happen. The battle however was far too distracting. That was until he felt time stop. When he opened his eyes all was motionless around him with the exception of Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Yue and Keroberos.

They combined their hands around him with support for what he had to do. He didn't know what was happening when closed his eyes he felt an inner glow from an intense knot in his stomach. _'It's okay Touya."_ Sakura's voice went through his head.

The glow spread throughout his body until it completely enveloped him. "Thank you child." He looked at Sakura after he opened his eyes. They stared in surprise.

"We have a battle to win." Time began again and the powerful sorceress stared if only for a minute at the person who stood in the center of the circle.

"What are you doing here?" There was hatred in her voice when she saw the man.

"I have been Sakura's protector from you and will not allow the pleasure of destroying her."

"Her brother is a weakling. Yet you chose him."

"Yes, because he kept her heart in place when there wasn't another that could have."

Sakura however wasn't watching what was going because she had to fight the illusionist. This time it was different though at the very beginning of this battle the same power that seeped through her on the last one with Nimura. Sakura changed to reveal herself in the most powerful form and the true forms of her cards circled around her each connecting to her with a rainbow shaft of light. "What is going on?"

"You never did get it did you?" Sakura looked at the woman sadly.

"What are you talking about?"

"All I ever wanted was to be your friend. You were the only other one in school that had the power to see what was going on in the world around us. What you didn't see was the hope that kept the world going." Sakura finished. The cards had created a perfect circle with Sakura as the shaft of light in the center. She let out a scream at the power that now ran through her system but the pain was almost excruciating.

Nimura looked on in awe as Shaoran and Nadeshiko joined to soak up some of the power that was hurting her. Together the three of them formed a pyramid but the cards were no longer there.

Eriol and Tomoyo had stopped to see what was happening. They saw Li and Sakura side by side with their daughter underneath. A circle around them combined the powers that streamed but this was not meant to hurt. It was meant for Nimura to remember her past. Nimura fell to the ground and was caught Lin Danu.

"You've taken out some of my best people. The three of you together though will not be enough to take me down."

"No they will not." Lin Danu was followed by Eriol who held Tomoyo; Touya's alter ego, and the guardians. "Together we are though."

"Lin you are a traitor."

"Don't call me that. My name is Li Ootari and you can't take all of us at the same time. You're powers need a rest. They are fluctuating worse than they ever have."

"Now!" The group called around them at the same time. They created a squared beam of power that shot from the trio in the center sending the woman flying backward and hitting the tree.

"Iie, she can't be dead." Sakura broke formation and went to her other self.

"I'm not dead Cherry Blossom, you did well, for now I can rest in peace and you can have the one you love." The woman looked at her. "Take care of this legacy well." She waved her arm to the group behind Sakura. She became a dark circle of light that flew away on the wind leaving behind a small memento of what would have been. Sakura picked up the dark star wand that had been hanging around the woman's neck.

She turned around to the group that was in front of her. "I don't understand."

Clow Reed looked at her. "Daughter, you have begun to tap into the full extent of your powers but this is only the beginning. She was an image of what would have been if you hadn't defeated her. This battle has been fought before and lost. Each time it started again but this time you had help and you accepted. She is what you would have become; she is what she was trying to prevent you from becoming."

"You mean we have had this battle before."

"Yes many times." Touya's alter ego stepped forward.

"You did well brother." Eriol bowed to him. "You had to accept who you are and this time around you did your research."

"You mean the cards?" Keroberos settled down beside him.

"Yes, the cards held a secret that only Clow Reed himself knew."

"They were defeated sorcerers whose spirits were fading away. Their powers were captured and put into card form to one day be unlocked by me." Sakura had changed back into herself.

"Right." Eriol also returned with a smile on his face. Touya about passed out when Eriol's brother left his side. "The cards needed to come out in their true form for you to pass."

"You mean this was a test." Li Shaoran stepped in beside a very tired Sakura.

Mirror came out of the card and into her true form. "Yes it was but not the same. If you hadn't defeated her you wouldn't have been able to survive. There can not be two sides of you as there was. If it wasn't Reed-san's brother placing his mark on the card then you wouldn't have been able to get us in our true form."

"It's time for us to get back. Tomoyo you must be careful with this gift. It is just as dangerous as Sakura's." Mirror looked at the young woman. "Mistress you can lead your life as you will now with much less tension because you have come to accept aishetera." Mirror went back into her card form.

Tomoyo opened the time portal with help from Eriol. "Will you two be coming with us?" Li looked at the two Li children.

"No we will not everything will be alright now." Nadeshiko and Ootari bowed to the group as they stepped into the portal.

The group stepped out in the same place as they had left to hear Meiling chewing out somebody. "What makes you think that you're going to marry him Likaun-san? You're not ever going to get near him again."

"I'm afraid you don't have much of a say in this. He will be marrying me." Ami's haughty voice came from the hall.

"Yeah and I'll be marrying you're brother." Meiling said with sarcasm intended.

"You're not going near him. He wouldn't survive you."

"What makes you so sure that you will?" Meiling was sharpening her claws. "He's in love with another. I refuse to see him with the likes of you!"

"We almost slept together the other day." The girls face with smug.

"No you didn't. That was another Li. Now you get out of this house you wench and sleep with your servants or whoever it is that catches your fancy but you stay away from here." Meiling pointed down the hall where the group was standing.

A smiling Sakura stepped in at this time. "You know she's right. I was about to accept his hand," she paused, "and you won't be at the wedding. Now get out of here and I never want to see your face again."

Likaun looked over her shoulder with a smug face. "What she says just can't be true. I have been waiting for you to return from your little trip to finish what we started." She ran her hand up his chest.

"No we won't." His hand stopped her. "You can go very far away because we will never be." His eyes were cold.

"What?" She turned around to face Sakura only to see on the other side of the hall were the Li sisters, a baby and Li's mother.

"Well fine. You don't know what you're missing Shao-kun."

When she slammed the door behind her they all let out a held breath. "Sakura you mean what you said?" Li looked at her.

"Yes," she whispered before he hugged her.

This story is finished but since I will not be writing another one I offer a challenge to all of the readers and writers in I challenge you to take on Tomoyo's story of learning how to control her powers. Let me know if you opt to do it because I want to read it. I will be finishing It's Time and the Agency as well as working on stories that I have sorely neglected for a long time because I was working on these.


End file.
